The beginning to the beginning
by Ours en peluche
Summary: Traduction. Harry est renvoyé dans le passé par accident. Voulant changer l'avenir, il adopte Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Arrivera-t-il à revenir dans son temps pour prendre sa revanche, ou trouvera-t-il une famille ?
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur** : HuskyWalker (lien sur mon profil), qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fiction.

**Titre** : The beginning to the beginning

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, pas même l'histoire. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Chapter 1

Il était beaucoup de choses.

Un garçon.

Un monstre.

Une célébrité.

Un héros.

Un mystère.

Un menteur.

Et plus récemment, ceci : un assassin.

De tous, ce qu'il voulait le plus était d'être Harry, juste Harry. Il se demandait ce que ce serait que d'être en mesure de sortir dans la rue sans que personne ne le reconnaisse.

Il serait tout simplement Harry James Potter, le seul enfant de James Potter et de Lily Potter, née Evans.

L'idée fit sourire le garçon de presque seize ans. Il ne serait jamais simplement Harry. Même sa famille, avec laquelle il devait encore passer ses vacances d'été, ne le voyait pas comme Harry.

Pour eux, il était un monstre.

Une anomalie.

Quelqu'un qui prenait de la place dans leur maison et qu'ils préféraient, même s'ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, traiter comme un elfe de maison plutôt que comme une partie de la famille.

Jusqu'à ce que l'école ne commence, il ne connaissait même pas son propre nom. Lorsque l'enseignant avait appelé Harry Potter, personne n'avait réagi. Après que tous les enfants se soient assis, il était le seul encore debout. Attendant que quelqu'un appelle son nom afin qu'il puisse aller s'assoir avec les autres enfants.

L'enseignant avait mis un genou devant lui et lui avait demandé son nom. Harry se souvenait l'avoir regardé de ses yeux verts contre nature avant de répondre « Garçon ».

Cette nuit-là, il avait eu son premier réel passage à tabac. Mais cela n'avait pas été le dernier.

Maintenant, à quinze ans, il était assis dans le château appelé Poudlard, seul, et regardait par la fenêtre située à côté de son lit dans la Tour de Gryffondor, une des quatre maisons du château.

Poudlard était une école où les sorciers et les sorcières pouvaient entrer à onze ans. Là, cachés à la vue des Moldus, ils apprenaient le monde magique.

Il regardait les autres élèves faire leur chemin jusqu'aux calèches qui les mèneraient au train. Ils allaient à la gare de Londres, où leurs familles les attendaient.

Il avait été obligé de rester parce que le directeur, Albus putain Dumbledore, voulait s'entretenir avec lui.

Harry renifla à cette pensée. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse entendre un autre de ses pourparlers. Depuis la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, tous les enseignants le traitaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe prête à exploser au moindre mouvement ou mot mal placé.

...Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur, il ne pouvait les blâmer de penser ainsi.

Avec un profond soupir, Harry se leva de son siège. Peu importe combien il voulait rester à l'écart, il devait se présenter. Après, quel que soit ce que le directeur avait prévu pour lui, quelqu'un l'escorterait pour qu'il puisse passer l'été dans un enfer vivant, aussi connu sous le nom de 4 Privet Drive, où sa famille vivait.

Lentement, Harry sortit du portrait qui cachait l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor et se mit à marcher dans les couloirs vides. Ne croisant qu'un fantôme de temps en temps, il avait l'impression d'être le seul être vivant des environs.

Il trainait sa malle derrière lui. Hedwige, sa chouette, resterait à l'école où Hagrid pourrait prendre soin d'elle. De cette façon, son oncle Vernon ne serait pas en mesure de faire quoi que soit contre elle cette année.

« Mr Potter. Ne devriez-vous pas être dans le train avec vos amis, de manière à rentrer chez vous et vous faire dorloter par votre famille ? Je suis sûr que votre fan club crierait s'il savait que vous alliez rater le train. » La voix sarcastique lui disait de qui il s'agissait sans même qu'il ait à se retourner.

« Le directeur m'a ordonné de me rendre à son bureau pour un autre de ses entretiens. Donc, si vous vouliez m'excuser. Je ne veux pas être en retard pour cela. » Il essaya de contourner le Maître des Potions, mais le vieil homme suivait ses mouvements et il dut s'arrêter.

« Vingt points en moins pour manque de respect à un professeur. » Harry haussa un sourcil d'une manière similaire à ce que Snape, dit Maître des Potions, faisait pendant ses cours. Il n'allait pas laisser la chauve-souris le rabaisser. « Malheureusement, monsieur le professeur, l'année scolaire est finie donc vous ne pouvez pas nous enlever de points. »

Son sourire disparut quand le Maître des Potions plana soudainement sur lui. Harry fronça mentalement les sourcils. En raison de la malnutrition de ses jeunes années, il était plus petit que les autres garçons de son année. Par l'enfer, même Hermione Granger, l'une de ses meilleurs amis, était plus grande que lui.

La tête du Serpentard aux cheveux gras lui lança un regard furieux et Harry déglutit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté quand la petite voix dans sa tête lui avait dit de se taire ? C'était la même voix qu'il avait l'habitude d'ignorer quand il était sur le point de faire quelque chose qui lui causerait des problèmes à coup sûr.

« Retenue avec moi Potter aussitôt que l'année recommence. Vous viendrez à mon bureau à sept heures. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui se passera si vous arrivez en retard, croyez-moi. Dépêchez-vous avant que je ne décide que ce n'est pas une punition suffisante pour vous. »

« Oui...monsieur. »

Le dernier mot fut ajouté après un autre regard méprisant du professeur.

Harry se précipita dans le couloir. Il ne voulait pas passer plus de temps avec la chauve-souris que nécessaire. D'ailleurs, il était presque en retard pour son rendez-vous avec le directeur.

Jurant, Harry commença à courir dès qu'il fut sûr que Snape ne le voyait plus. La chasse au Harry, que son cousin Dudley aimait pratiquer, portait ses fruits car il arriva devant la gargouille qui cachait le bureau du directeur avec cinq minutes de retard seulement.

« Le sang apparaît » se présenta Harry et la statue se déplaça. Pour une fois, le directeur n'avait pas essayé de lui faire comprendre le mot de passe. Pour quelque raison, ça ne le calma pas comme c'était supposé le faire.

« Entrez » Harry entra et trouva le directeur assis derrière son bureau. L'homme semblait paraître trop vieux pour diriger une école. Il dut détourner le regard pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

« Bonjour, mon garçon. Assis-toi. Veux-tu quelque chose, du thé, un bonbon au citron ? »

« Non merci, monsieur. » marmonna Harry. Il aurait souhaité ne pas être seul avec le directeur. La façon avec laquelle il le regardait lui donnait envie de se terrer dans un trou et de se cacher, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. « Euh, vous vouliez me voir ? »

En regardant autour de lui, il constata que la plupart des choses avait été remise à leur place d'origine après son petit éclat. Cependant, il nota que le directeur en avait moins sur sa table qu'avant. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de toutes les réparer.

Comme le silence se prolongeait, Harry commença à bouger sur sa chaise. Normalement, le directeur et lui n'avaient aucun problème pour discuter. Il voyait vraiment dans le directeur le grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose semblait différent, il ne pouvait pas dire quoi.

Le directeur portait ses robes colorées habituelles. Cette fois, elle était orange à pois roses. Harry se demandait ce qui avait inspiré le directeur pour qu'il s'habille ainsi ou s'il avait toujours été comme ça. Il essaya d'imaginer un jeune Dumbledore dans ces vêtements, mais il lui était impossible de le voir autrement qu'avec son apparence actuelle.

« Oui, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose. » Harry remarqua que le scintillement habituel des yeux du directeur avait disparu. A la place, un homme ayant la même aura effrayante que Voldemort était assis en face de lui.

Il déglutit et se força à éviter les yeux du proviseur. Il connaissait l'Occlumencie de par ses leçons avec Rogue. Tant qu'il ne le regarderait pas dans les yeux, le directeur ne pourrait entrer dans son esprit.

Comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait, le vieil homme fronça les sourcils. « Harry, est-ce quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ? Tu sais que tu peux venir me parler de tout ce qui te dérange. »

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu baissa la tête. Il ne savait plus quoi penser du directeur. L'homme lui avait caché des informations. Des informations qui auraient pu sauver son parrain. S'il lui avait simplement parlé, Sirius serait encore en vie.

Harry cligna des yeux, refoulant ses larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent. Il ne laisserait pas le proviseur le voir pleurer. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Par l'enfer, il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne.

« Je vais prendre ton silence pour un non. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui ? » Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu secoua la tête. Les paroles du proviseur avaient éveillé son intérêt. Il semblait qu'ils n'auraient pas la discussion qu'il craignait tant.

« Une fois, j'ai connu un homme. C'était un homme brillant, avec de grandes idées et de grandes ambitions. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que d'être seul, mais il réussit quand même à amener la rébellion autour de lui. C'était un homme dangereux, qui a presque détruit mes plans pour ce monde. »

Dunbledore se tut, comme s'il essayait de décider ce qu'il devait lui dire ou pas. Harry se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, désireux d'en apprendre plus sur l'homme dont Dumbledore parlait. « Je lui ai laissé une chance de rejoindre la lumière. Malheureusement il persista, en entraînant d'autres avec lui. J'ai donc dû m'occuper de ce...problème. »

Harry ne réagit pas quand le directeur se leva de son fauteuil, contournant lentement la table pour se tenir devant lui. Il essayait de comprendre ce que tout cela avait à voir avec lui. On ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un tel homme.

« J'espérais ne pas avoir à faire ça. » Harry cligna des yeux, fixant la baguette qui pointait un point entre ses yeux. « Professeur... ? » Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Bien sûr, c'était une blague. Dans une minute, le proviseur commencerait à rire et ils reviendraient à la conversation.

Lorsque rien ne se passa, Harry détourna les yeux de la baguette et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau, regarda directement dans les yeux bleus du proviseur. « Que faites-vous ? » Sa voix tremblait un peu. L'homme en face de lui lui rappelait plus Voldemort que le vieux directeur qu'il connaissait depuis cinq ans maintenant.

« Tu deviens comme Lui. Je ne peux pas te laisser choisir cette voie. Je suis sûr que tu comprends, Harry. C'est pour le bien. Je suis sûr que tu pourras me pardonner. »

Essayant toujours de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, Harry cligna des yeux. Ses yeux scrutaient la pièce. Il devait y avoir un moyen de sortir du bureau. La fenêtre était hors de propos puisqu'il ne voulait pas mourir tout de suite. La porte était fermée, et probablement aussi vérouillée et sécurisée. Pas moyen qu'il sorte par là, donc.

Tous les tableaux étaient vides. Peut-être que certains d'entre eux avaient été chercher de l'aide. S'il pouvait simplement gagner du temps, certains reviendrais avec des gens. Par l'enfer, même Roque serait plus que bienvenu en ce moment. Où était la chauve-souris graisseuse quand on avait besoin d'elle ?

« Vous allez le regretter, Dumbledore. »

« Non, je ne fais cela que pour le plus grand bien. Le monde me pardonnera. Je ne peux pas te laisser devenir comme Lui. C'est lui qui a détruit mes plans et créé le monstre que nous connaissons tous, Voldemort. »

Harry serra son torse, tendu. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la situation.

Dumbledore sourit, d'un de ses doux sourires qui lui donnaient l'air d'un grand-père un peu confus. « Souviens-toi, mon garçon, la Mort est juste une autre grande aventure. »

Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ouvrit la bouche pour crier, espérant que quelqu'un l'entende et vienne l'aider.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Et puis il ne savait plus.

* * *

><p>Voilà, l'histoire est lancée :)<p>

A bientôt

Ours en peluche


	2. Chapter 2

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur** : HuskyWalker (lien sur mon profil), qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fiction.

**Titre** : The beginning to the beginning

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, pas même l'histoire. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Ah, on aborde enfin les choses intéressantes dans ce chapitre !

En tout cas, vous pouvez bénir les nuits d'insomnie...Sans quoi, vous pouviez toujours attendre ce chapitre, il ne serait sorti que dans deux semaines, voire trois si j'étais flemmarde.

Chapter 2

Chacun de ses membres lui faisait mal. Harry ne savait pas si c'était possible, mais même ses cheveux semblaient être douloureux.

Pourquoi ressentait-il cette douleur ? Qu'en était la cause ? Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de faire travailler son cerveau. Contrairement à ce que les gens semblaient penser, il pouvait parfaitement réfléchir par lui-même. La plupart du temps il ignorait simplement la petite voix dans sa tête qui essayait de lui donner des conseils.

Il se souvenait d'avoir parlé avec le professeur Rogue. Puis il avait été dans le bureau du proviseur. Dumbledore avait agi bizarrement. C'était presque comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Harry se demanda s'il était possible pour Voldemort de faire le même coup que Barty Croupton Jr. en quatrième année.

Dumbledore lui avait jeté un sort.

Ce putain de Dumbledore lui avait jeté l'Avada Kedavra.

Un des trois Impardonnables.

Dumbledore avait tenté de le tuer.

Ensuite...n'était-il pas censé être mort ?

Harry était à peu près sûr que les morts ne ressentaient pas la douleur. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait de survivre à une malédiction qui avait tué toutes ses victimes, non pas une fois mais deux ?

Toutes ces pensées commençaient à lui faire mal à la tête. Harry gémit. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Plus de douleur. Le destin devait être sadique, ou alors il avait fait quelque chose pour le faire chier.

Le son des chants des oiseaux, quelque part autour de lui, fit s'assoir Harry, juste avant qu'il ne retombe quand la douleur traversa son corps. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir été retourné à l'envers ? Avait-il ressentit la même chose la première fois qu'il avait été frappé par la malédiction ? Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne autour de lui à qui il pourrait demander.

Lentement, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un ciel bleu sans nuage. Cela semblait être un parfait jour d'été. Pas trop chaud, ni trop froid. Ses lunettes avaient survécu au Voyage, lesquelles il en était reconnaissant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de trébucher sans être capable d'y voir quoi que ce soit.

Tournant la tête à gauche et à droite, Harry conclut qu'il était dans ce qui ressemblait à un parc. Du sol où il était étendu, il pouvait voir une ancienne balançoire à bascule inutilisée.

Où qu'il soit, c'était clairement une zone moldue. Au moins, il s'était changé et avait mis les vêtements de seconde main de son cousin avant d'aller au bureau du directeur. Bien qu'ils étaient au moins trois fois trop grands pour lui et usés, ces vêtements se démarquaient moins que les robes de Poudlard.

Testant ses membres, il fut heureux de constater que rien ne semblait être cassé. Il avait mal et ses poumons étaient bizarres. Il faudrait les vérifier plus tard si cela continuait. Au moins, il était vivant. Ou bien il avait fini dans une version vraiment bizarre de l'au-delà.

Si cela était la vie après la mort, il aurait aimé parler à quelqu'un. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il pourrait rencontrer ses parents, et maintenant aussi Sirius, après sa mort. Pour une raison ou une autre, ce ne semblait pas être près d'arriver.

Avec un soupire, il se leva lentement. Tous les muscles de son corps protestaient, mais au moins il pouvait se déplacer.

Grimaçant, Harry fit un pas en avant et trébucha sur ses propres pieds. Peut-être n'allait-il pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait pensé, mais au moins il était vivant.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une sorte de plan et il pourrait tracer son chemin.

Non loin de là où il s'était réveillé, Harry trouva sa malle. Comment le vieux bout de ferraille avait survécu, il ne le savait pas. Peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il avait aussi survécu à plusieurs années d'utilisation entre les mains des Dursley. Cela lui fit ressentir une certaine familiarité avec la malle.

Faisant quelques pas supplémentaires, Harry trouva qu'il était de plus en plus sûr sur ses jambes. Dans ce cas, il serait peut-être en mesure de sortir du parc à la nuit tombée.

Alors qu'il marchait, si on pouvait dire ça, un plan commença à prendre forme dans son esprit.

Tout d'abord, il fallait savoir où il était. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était dans un parc moldu. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était quelque part loin de Poudlard. C'était probablement une bonne chose étant donné que le directeur avait tenté de lui prendre sa vie.

Puis il fallait trouver où aller. Poudlard était hors de question et donc Le Terrier aussi. Dumbledore saurait qu'il était vivant au moment même où il y mettrait les pieds. Il y avait le 4 Privet Drive, mais puisqu'il n'y avait rien là-bas qui pourrait le protéger d'un directeur fou, il lui fallait éviter de retourner à son domicile. Et puis il y avait la maison de Sirius.

La tristesse monta dans sa poitrine. Non, il ne pouvait pas y aller. Cela ne ferait que lui rappeler son parrain, ce qui était trop douloureux pour y faire face à l'heure actuelle. En outre la maison était le siège du Poulet Grillé, que Dumbledore dirigeait.

Harry soupira. Il semblait qu'il était tout seul. Au moins, il avait déjà fait des préparatifs pour les situations de ce genre après sa troisième année, où il avait fait gonfler sa Tante Marge et s'était enfui de la maison. Après cela, il avait acheté une bourse directement connectée à son compte en banque. De cette façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à Gringotts pour avoir de l'argent.

Ses poumons brulaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez d'air comme il marchait. Harry dut s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises et s'appuyer aux arbres. Prenant plusieurs profondes respirations, Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés.

Harry maudit. Si ça continuait comme ça, il ne serait pas capable de se déplacer n'importe où n'importe quand. Il ne pouvait risquer de rester ici longtemps. Qui sait quand quelqu'un viendrait par ici et le verrait ? Il fallait sortir de là avant que ça n'arrive.

Une idée soudaine le frappa et Harry sourit. Il aurait dû y penser avant. Etre mineur et ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie hors de l'école ne signifiait pas ne pas avoir le droit d'utiliser des objets magiques.

Ouvrant sa malle, Harry trouva son Eclair de Feu, cadeau de son parrain en troisième année, et la cape invisible de son père. Regardant autour pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans les alentours, Harry tourna son attention sur ses effets. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un moldu voie ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ce serait tout simplement un prétexte pour avoir le ministère sur le dos. Quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter autant que possible.

Avec un vague mouvement de la main, son balai reprit sa taille normale. Harry gémit et ferma un moment les yeux. Il avait appris la magie sans baguette par lui-même quand il s'était rendu compte que le directeur ne l'entraînerait pas à affronter Voldemort.

Il en était encore au stade de l'apprentissage et ne pouvait faire que des sorts mineurs. Et cela lui donnait encore un énorme mal de tête après. Ce ne fut pas la première fois que Harry se surprit à vouloir prendre une potion.

Quand il sentit qu'il n'allait pas s'évanouir en bougeant, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il jeta un sort sur sa malle pour qu'elle s'accroche derrière lui et monta sur son balai.

Enroulant la cape sur ses affaires et sur lui-même, Harry s'élança.

A l'aide de son balais, Harry se déplaçait beaucoup vite qu'avant. Il restait près du sol par crainte de tomber. Il n'avait pas envie de se casser les os parce qu'il était trop haut dans les airs. Maintenant, il suffisait de s'assurer de ne pas heurter les moldus et tout irait bien.

Se déplacer comme cela lui rappelait la vieille voiture volante de Mr. Weasley que Ron et lui avaient utilisée pour se rendre à l'école en deuxième année. Le souvenir fit sourire Harry. Il aurait à prendre contact avec Ron pour les avertir, lui et sa famille, au sujet de Dumbledore. Si le directeur avait tenté de le tuer, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer avec d'autres ?

S'inquiétant de la santé de ses amis, Harry accéléra. Il devait savoir où il était pour trouver un moyen de les avertir. Se rencontrer était trop dangereux, pour lui comme pour eux. Il devait trouver autre chose pour les contacter.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour comprendre qu'il était à Londres. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu grand chose de la ville, les grands panneaux parlaient pour elle.

Ce qui le rendit confus fut la façon dont les gens étaient habillés dans la rue. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup la mode chez les moldus, mais la façon dont ils étaient vêtus lui faisait penser, en quelque sorte, à un vieux film.

Son inquiétude toujours croissante, Harry atterrit dans une allée, prit sa cape et la rangea dans sa malle avec son balais.

Il fallait trouver le Chaudron Baveur et peut-être la boutique des jumeaux. Ils sauraient quoi faire. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils l'aideraient. Si non, au moins à cause de l'argent qu'il leur avait donné pour démarrer leur boutique.

Marchant parmi les moldus, Harry se sentit démarqué de la masse. Plus d'une fois il vit les gens tourner la tête pour le dévisager. D'une certaine façon, Harry savait qu'ils ne regardaient pas seulement ses vêtements, bien qu'ils devaient à eux seuls être assez bizarres.

Ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés devaient être pires que la normale. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour le voir. Ses vêtements étaient sales, tâchés d'herbe et de terre. Ses lunettes étaient beaucoup trop grandes pour son visage et son corps trop maigre. Tout cela le faisait paraître plus âgé qu'il ne l'était.

Après avoir marché pendant ce qui avait semblé être des heures sans pause, Harry commençait à se sentir fatigué. Ses poumons avaient cessés de lui faire mal pour laisser une irritante démangeaison à la place. Si elle ne disparaissait pas, il allait falloir aller voir un guérisseur ou quelqu'un d'autre à ce sujet.

Le son de voix d'enfants lui fit stopper sa progression. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir d'où elles provenaient, les voix lui rappelaient le temps où Dudley et ses amis jouaient à la chasse au Harry. Il frissonna et se mit à marcher rapidement vers les sons.

Hermione appelait cela le complexe du héros.

Même à des endroits étranges où il n'avait rien à y faire comme celui-ci, ce complexe semblait le suivre.

Harry ne pouvait penser à un moment où cela ne lui avait pas apporté de problèmes, quels qu'ils soient.

Il espérait que ce ne serait pas un de ces moments.

Harry arriva dans ce qui ressemblait à une arrière cour. Il repéra plusieurs enfants entourant quelque chose à terre. Il s'arrêta pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Harry aperçut un garçon aux cheveux noirs de la même nuance que les siens. Sept garçons et filles entouraient le garçon. Le frappant partout où ils pouvaient.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir, le garçon s'était enroulé sur lui-même et tenait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, essayant de se protéger des attaques les plus fortes.

La colère l'envahit. Sa baguette fut dans sa main avant même qu'il n'y pense. « Laissez-le tranquille. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction et Harry s'arrêta, pas sûr que c'était une bonne chose. Bien qu'il semble être plus âgé qu'eux, ils étaient plus nombreux. Il ne serait pas capable de se débrouiller seul. Non sans tricher un peu.

Si vite que leurs yeux ne furent pas en mesure de le suivre, Harry tendit sa baguette et envoya plusieurs sorts vers le groupe. Satisfait, il vit les enfants trébucher et atterrir sur la pierre dure. Le mal de tête était de retour dans toute sa force et lui fit voir des taches noires.

Sans perdre plus de temps avec les enfants, Harry enjamba les corps vers celui qui était encore roulé en boule sur le sol.

Harry se mit à genoux et tendit sa main vers lui. « Tu vas bien ? » Le garçon était plus jeune que lui de quelques années, mais les vêtements de toute évidence de seconde main pouvaient fausser l'estimation. De grandes ecchymoses peignaient sa peau et du sang s'échappait de sa lèvre blessée.

Le garçon recula loin de sa main, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Harry. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la première fois que le garçon se faisait battre comme ça. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne te feront plus rien. Je vais m'en assurer. »

Harry fixa les enfants qui se relevaient. Ils grelottaient et ils se retournèrent pour sortir de la cour.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Ils se contenteront de recommencer un autre jour. » Harry fronça les sourcils. La voix du garçon était creuse. Comme s'il ne vivait pas. Ca lui rappelait la sienne avant qu'il ne reçoive la lettre de Poudlard. La pensée lui fit des frissons dans le dos.

Le garçon essaya de bouger, essayant de se lever. Harry se baissa et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Il nota la légère différence de taille entre eux. Au moins, il était plus grand que le garçon, mais il était clair que celui-ci le dépasserait dans quelques années.

Deux yeux bleu foncés se verrouillèrent dans ses yeux verts.

Harry fixa le garçon. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais il n'arrivait à placer un nom dessus. Le garçon ne fixait pas sa cicatrice, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être un moldu.

Le jeune sorcier se maudit. Se laisser à utiliser la magie en face de tout un groupe de moldus. Mais même s'il avait la chance de revenir en arrière, il agirait de la même manière.

« Tu sais que c'est bien de dire merci quand quelqu'un vient de sauver ton cul ? »

« J'aurais pu m'en sortir par moi-même. » Harry roula des yeux. « Oui, et moi je ne suis pas un sorcier. »

Dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, Harry sentit le garçon se glacer et s'écarter de lui. Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là. Etait-ce vraiment le même jour ? Il n'était pas sûr. C'était quelque chose dont il aurait à se renseigner plus tard.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il se retrouva pour la deuxième fois à fixer une baguette pointée sur son visage.

« Tu es aussi un sorcier ? » Son ton calme sembla énerver l'autre garçon. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? Le fait que je tiens une baguette et que je suis prêt à m'en servir si je n'ai pas de réponse à mes questions ? »

Harry ignora le sarcasme dans la voix du garçon. « Mais si tu es un sorcier, tu dois savoir qui je suis. » Le garçon le regarda simplement et Harry soupira. Il écarta les cheveux de son front et attendit la réaction habituelle qu'il savait qui allait venir.

Le garçon ne souffla pas.

Il ne cria pas.

Il n'essaya pas de l'étreindre à mort.

Ou essayer de l'ensorceler avec le même résultat.

Il le regarda juste, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se passe. « Vous avez une cicatrice et alors ? Vous pensez que ça vous rend célèbre ? J'en ai plusieurs, mais aucune d'entre elles ne sont sur mon visage. »

« Tu es sûr d'être un sorcier ? » Dit Harry. Peut-être qu'il avait emprunté sa baguette à un frère plus âgé. Ca expliquerait tout.

Le garçon s'approcha, essayant d'être menaçant. « Ne devrais-je pas être le seul à poser des questions ? » Harry sourit. « Je ne sais pas, tu devrais ? »

« Je suis celui qui tiens une baguette. »

« Seulement parce que je n'ai pas besoin de la mienne. »

La surprise sur le visage du garçon fit presque rire Harry. Il se retint puisque le garçon semblait être un de ceux qui ne prenaient pas bien le fait qu'on rie à leurs dépends.

Harry se racla la gorge. Il avait déjà passé plus qu'assez de temps à parler avec l'autre garçon. « Je dois y aller. »

« Je ne vous permets pas de partir. » Harry fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette voix imposante. Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir à qui elle avait appartenu. « Alors c'est une bonne chose que je ne demande pas la permission, mon garçon. »

Il put voir la colère monter alors qu'il parlait. « Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, j'ai un nom. »

« Il est assez difficile de l'utiliser quand je ne le connais pas. » Harry attendit que le jeune homme réfléchisse.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

« Alors bonne journée, Tom. »

Ignorant le garçon renfrogné, Harry se retourna et commença à marcher. Il faisait confiance à son instinct si le garçon décidait en effet de lui jeter un sort.

Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Maintenant, pourquoi ce nom sonnait comme quelqu'un qu'il devrait connaître ?

Tom Elvis Jedusor, aussi connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Yup, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Quelque chose disait à Harry que sa vie était juste un peu plus foirée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

...Etait-il trop tard pour espérer que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve ?

**Vous le voyez ?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Vous le connaissez**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Ce bouton juste en dessous ?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Poussez-le et commencez à écrire**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur** : HuskyWalker (lien sur mon profil), qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fiction.

**Titre** : The beginning to the beginning

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, pas même l'histoire. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Merci pour vos reviews !

Chapter 3

« Doux Merlin ! » Harry dévisageait le journal comme si c'était de sa faute. Pour tout ce qu'il savait en ce moment, cela pourrait très bien l'être.

« J'arrive pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas simplement me tuer, non. Je suis le Garçon-Qui-Veut-Pas-S'incliner-et-Mourir. »

_1941._

Le sort que lui avait envoyé Dumbledore ne l'avait pas tué comme il l'aurait fait avec une personne normale, mais l'avait envoyé dans le passé à la place.

Harry fronça les sourcils, continuant ses allées et venues dans la petite chambre qu'il occupait. Localiser le Chemin de Traverse ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. Plutôt que de louer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, il avait préféré en louer une petite dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Quiconque connaissait Harry Potter, icône de la lumière, ne penserait jamais à le chercher dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Le seul problème était qu'il n'y avait personne pour le chercher. Tous ceux qu'il connaissait n'étaient pas encore nés. Tous, s'il ne tenait pas compte de Dumbledore et de Tom Jedusor.

Il ne demanderait de l'aide à aucun d'entre eux.

L'un était un enfant, de trois ans plus jeune que lui. Les deux avaient tenté de prendre sa vie. L'un à plusieurs reprises, l'autre deux jours auparavant.

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se cacha le visage dans ses mains. « Peut-on vraiment faire pire ? On pourrait penser que ma vie ne pourrait pas l'être plus que maintenant. Pourquoi le destin me hait autant ? Qu'aurait fait Sirius ? »

Un claquement retentit de l'autre côté de la paroi, le distrayant de ses pensées. « Tais-toi là-bas, y'en a qui ont besoin de dormir. » Harry décida d'ignorer l'homme. Spécialement parce qu'il s'était déjà probablement rendormi.

« Qu'est-ce que Sirius ferait ? » Se demanda-t-il encore une fois. C'était une chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus depuis que Sirius était passé à travers le Voile. Habituellement, ça l'aidait à trouver des réponses, et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

Harry sourit et arrêta de marcher. Il regarda par la seule fenêtre de la chambre. Vers le bas de la rue où les gens étaient de la partie. Contrairement au Chemin de Traverse, l'Allée des Embrumes prenait vie quand le soleil se couchait. A ce moment-là, toutes sortes de créatures, jusque-là cachées par le soleil, sortaient.

**Le lendemain**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il gisait encore dans le lit et attendait que son cerveau rattrape les évènements des derniers jours.

Dès qu'il se souvint exactement pourquoi il était dans une chambre sombre et pas dans la sienne chez ses tuteurs, Harry se leva et commença à étirer son corps comme un chat.

Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce lit ou du sort de Dumbledore, mais son corps n'était toujours pas revenu à la normale. « Au moins, la démangeaison dans mes poumons a disparu. » Normalement, il serait allé voir un guérisseur ou, s'il était à l'école, Madame Pomfresh. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait pas de réponses aux questions qui, il le savait, allaient lui être posées.

Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire, Harry quitta sa chambre avec sa malle en vol stationnaire derrière lui. Il savait que personne sur l'Allée des Embrumes ne serait habillé en moldu. Pas si cette personne voulait vivre.

La magie sans baguette donnait à Harry un constant mal de tête. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser ses bagages derrière lui. De cette façon, personne ne pourrait les lui voler. D'ailleurs, il avait vu beaucoup de gens faire comme lui. Il ne fallait pas laisser les gens penser qu'il était un Né de Moldu. Ca ne finirait que dans la douleur pour lui.

Harry passa la porte du Chaudron Baveur. L'endroit était exactement comme il le serait dans le futur. Le Monde sorcier changeait lentement. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de choses différentes de son époque.

Par chance, cela valait également pour le Chaudron Baveur.

Marchant dans la salle, le silence le submergea et Harry s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le pub, mais personne ne semblait être là pour boire ou échanger des rumeurs. La plupart était assis en petits groupes serrés.

Il sentait les yeux se poser sur lui avant de revenir à leur conversation. C'était bizarre de ne pas être dévisagé. Depuis ses premiers pas dans le Monde sorcier, il n'était jamais allé nulle part sans être reconnu. C'était bizarre dans le bon sens. Harry n'était pas sûr s'il aimait cela ou pas. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y habituer.

Harry marcha lentement vers le bar. A la place où Tom, le barman, se tenait habituellement, il y avait une femme âgée. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Tom. Peut-être qu'ils étaient liés. Elle pourrait être une cousine ou même sa mère.

Ne prenant cas des yeux qui le regardaient, Harry s'assit sur une chaise du bar et attendit que la femme vienne à lui. Il n'était pas pressé. Après tout, personne ne l'attendait.

« N'êtes vous pas un trop jeune pour boire ? » Harry cligna des yeux. « J'ai dix-sept ans. » C'était un mensonge, mais s'il voulait survivre par ses propres moyens il ne pouvait risquer d'être envoyé dans un orphelinat ou quelque chose comme ça. « Vous n'en avez pas l'air. »

La femme scrutait son nez. Elle essayait de juger si oui ou non il disait la vérité. « Mais je ne suis pas venu pour prendre un verre. En fait, j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider pour quelque chose. »

Bien qu'ils parlaient à voix basses, il pouvait sentir les gens les regarder. C'était comme si les étrangers n'étaient pas chose courante en ces temps-là. S'il se souvenait bien, Dumbledore n'avait pas encore vaincu Grindelwad. Il lui faudrait faire des recherches sur cette époque. Ce serait difficile à expliquer s'il utilisait un sort qui n'avait pas encore été inventé.

« Alors, que voulez-vous ? Ce n'est pas souvent que nous voyons des nouveaux par ici. » Harry baissa la tête. « J'étais à l'étranger ces dernières années. Ma famille est morte alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de s'éloigner un peu de tout ça. »

Il pouvait sentir les yeux bienveillants de la femme sur lui et il souffla, n'ayant jusqu'alors pas conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration. Ce regard lui rappelait Mme Weasley. La seule figure maternelle qu'il eut jamais connue. Au moins, ce serait plus facile à expliquer s'il faisait une gaffe. « J'espérais que vous pourriez me dire où je pourrais acheter une maison ? »

La femme sourit. « Vous êtes à la bonne adresse. Je connais tous les bons plans. Dites-moi ce que vous cherchez. Un aussi doux jeune homme que toi ne devrait pas être laissé à lui-même.» Harry baissa la tête pour que la frange cache son sourire des yeux de la femme. Cela semblait être plus facile qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

« Je cherche un petit endroit, de préférence à proximité d'autres sorciers, mais pas là où les voisins peuvent regarder par vos fenêtres. Je travaille avec différents sorts et je préfère le faire sans être dérangé. Il doit y avoir assez de chambres pour deux personnes. Peut-être un terrain de Quidditch, et je voudrais que ce soit meublé. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration quand il eut fini. La femme fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. « Je pense que je connais quelques endroits qui pourraient convenir. Donnez-moi un peu de temps et je vous donnerai les adresses. Pourquoi deux chambres ? Avez-vous une femme ? »

« N-non, mais j'ai un membre de la famille qui j'espère va venir vivre avec moi. Ses parents sont morts aussi et je pense que ce serait plus facile pour lui si nous étions ensemble. Vous savez, le sang est plus épais que l'eau et que toute autre chose. »

La femme hocha seulement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il était clair qu'elle avait avalé l'histoire sur les deux orphelins. « Etait-ce... » Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir de quoi elle parlait. « Seuls mes parents. Les parents de mon cousin sont morts à cause d'un accident. »

« Pauvre garçon. Dites-moi, quel est votre nom ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer ensuite. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. « Evan James. » C'était le premier nom auquel il avait pensé. En outre, cela lui rappelait ses parents. S'il avait de la chance, il pourrait les voir grandir.

« Vous savez quoi M. James ? Vous et votre cousin serez toujours la bienvenue ici. Que ce soit pour un repas ou pour la mère de Tom. »

« Merci. » Harry regarda le morceau de papier que la femme lui avait donné. Il y avait trois adresses. L'une d'elles devrait lui aller. « Je reviendrai quand j'aurais choisi une maison. » Le sourire de la femme s'élargit. « Vous pouvez venir à tout moment si c'est juste pour parler. Et si je ne suis pas là, mon fils Tom vous laissera entrer. » Harry cligna des yeux. Alors il avait raison, la femme était bien de la famille de Tom.

« Je ne l'oublierai pas. Maintenant, s'il vous plait excusez-moi. Je voudrais aller voir les maisons avant que la journée se finisse. » La femme hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, venez me voir si vous avez des problèmes ou des questions à poser. »

Harry sortit du pub, se sentant mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son arrivée à cette époque. Enfin, les choses commençaient à s'améliorer pour lui. S'il était chanceux, les choses seront aussi faciles tout le temps.

...Quand on a quelque chose à voir avec Dumbledore et le futur Voldemort, les choses ne seront jamais faciles.

Les deux premières maisons Harry les raya après une courte visite. Aucunes d'entre elles étaient dans un état où Harry pourrait y déménager.

La première avait l'air comme si un loup garou y avait été laissé pendant une nuit de pleine lune. De ce qu'il avait entendu en parlant avec les voisins, c'était ce qui s'était passé.

La seconde avait un terrain de Quidditch, mais la moitié de la maison avait été détruite dans un raid des hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry ne croyait pas que la foudre ne frappait jamais deux fois au même endroit, donc il l'avait rayée de la liste aussi. Il ne pouvait savoir si ces hommes avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient. Nul ne savait où était la famille.

Il tomba amoureux de la dernière maison.

Elle n'était pas trop grande et elle était construite à l'extérieur de Hogsmeade. Debout devant la porte, il pouvait voir Poudlard. C'était bizarre de regarder ce qui avait été sa maison pendant cinq ans.

C'était un chalet à deux étages, avec des murs blancs et des arbres autour qui permettaient d'être caché des voisins.

Marchant à l'intérieur, il trouva l'endroit propre et un peu meublé. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais ce serait suffisant. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il achète des choses en plus.

Il y avait suffisamment d'espace au sous-sol pour faire des potions. La maison comportait trois chambres avec des lits. Une cuisine, une salle de bain, un salon et une salle d'études. Plus qu'il n'en avait besoin.

Il n'y avait pas de terrain de Quidditch, mais une surprise attendait Harry au sous-sol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Sursautant, il vit un fantôme sortir d'un solide mur. Le coeur dans la gorge, Harry s'appuya contre une table et essaya de respirer calmement. « Bonjour, je m'apelle Evan James et je euh, je veux acheter cette maison. C'est si vous êtes d'accord. »

Le fantôme, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeune garçon pas même assez vieux pour entrer à Poudlard, le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Vous voulez acheter la maison. Mais et moi ? » Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda le garçon flotter au-dessus du sol. « Je ne sais pas. Tu veux rester ici ? »

« Oui...c'est ma maison. »

« Tu es dangereux ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Alors je ne vois pas d'inconvénients. Tant que tu n'as rien contre nous voir ici, je pense que nous allons rester. »

Le fantôme semblait prêt à tomber raide mort si ce n'était le fait qu'il était déjà mort. « Vous êtes plusieurs. » Harry sourit. Il pouvait dire que le fantôme avait plus peur de lui que lui du fantôme. « Oui, du moins je l'espère. Je pense adopter un garçon. »

« N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop jeune pour ça ? »

« J'ai dix-sept ans. » Comme il avait déjà utilisé cette excuse, il pouvait continuer à le faire. Ce serait plus facile pour lui de garder les mensonges qu'il disait. « Vous semblez trop petit pour avoir dix-sept ans. »

Harry broncha. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi grand que les autres de son âge. C'était ce qu'en avaient en sorte les Dursley. Il était probablement grand de cinq pieds trois pouces et c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de mentir sur son âge plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait.

« Je grandis lentement. Quoi qu'il en soit, comme il semble que nous allons vivre ensemble, je voudrais savoir ton nom. » Le garçon flottait un peu à l'écart donc Harry pouvait voir les moindres détails. « Je suis Hubert Prince. J'avais neuf ans quand je suis mort il y a soixante ans. »

« Je peux dire que nous deux allons être de grands amis. »

Le fantôme hocha la tête. « Alors, quand est-ce que le garçon vient ? » Il regardait autour comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Tom sorte de nulle part. « J'espère que je pourrais l'amener demain. »

Harry fit une grimace. Il était sûr que demain allait être intéressant, pour ne pas dire moins. Mais avant, il avait du travail à faire pour que la maison soit prête à ce qu'on y vive.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un troisième chapitre de bouclé ! Il en reste 45...Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? O.O<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur** : HuskyWalker (lien sur mon profil), qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fiction.

**Titre** : The beginning to the beginning

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, pas même l'histoire. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Et pardon à ceux à qui j'ai dit que ce chapitre arriverait mardi prochain, je ne pensais vraiment pas le finir ce week-end...

Chapter 4

Trouver l'orphelinat où Tom vivait avait été facile.

...Peut-être devrait-il le dire d'une autre manière.

Qui était l'idiot qui avait eu l'idée de placer toute une poignée d'orphelinats dans la même zone de Londres ? Si jamais il s'emparait de cette personne, il ou elle saurait exactement ce qu'il en pensait. Et ce ne serait pas un moment agréable à passer.

Harry avait quitté sa maison tôt le matin avec Hubert gardant les lieux. Il ne doutait pas que le fantôme s'assurerait que personne ne pénètre la maison pendant son absence. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le fantôme, Hubert était figé devant la porte avec une mine grave.

En soupirant, il replaça le glamour qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il avait visité les orphelinats. Il ne changea pas beaucoup. Juste assez pour paraître un peu plus âgé. Si quelqu'un le regardait, il ne verrait qu'un homme qui cherchait une famille.

Il ne portait pas de robes, mais quelques uns des plus beaux vêtements qu'il avait reçu des Dursley. Cela ne voulait pas dire beaucoup, mais au moins il ne serait pas aussi démarqué des moldus qu'il ne l'aurait été autrement.

Alors qu'il nettoyait la maison, il avait accidentellement utilisé sa baguette lorsqu'une étagère avait basculé près de lui. Il avait passé des heures à attendre la chouette du Ministère. Après tout, les mineurs n'étaient pas autorisés à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

A minuit, quand rien n'était encore arrivé, Harry avait renoncé. Il se figurait que puisque techniquement il n'existait pas à cette époque, le Ministère ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire de la magie. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela lui facilitait beaucoup les choses.

Cet orphelinat était le sixième qu'il essayait. Harry commençait à se demander s'il en valait en le coup. Alors, il pensa à ceux qu'ils avaient laissés à son époque. S'il n'était pas en mesure d'y retourner pour les sauver, il pouvait au moins essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils n'aient besoin de personne pour les sauver.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans l'orphelinat. Il était temps de voir si son plan allait fonctionner.

Il se demandait pourquoi Jedusor s'était transformé en Voldemort dans le futur. Après avoir rencontré la matrone qui dirigeait l'orphelinat, il était proche de dire que peu importe ce que Voldemort faisait, avait fait ou avait l'intention de faire...Merde, il était lui-même confus, ces conditions-là expliquaient tout.

Comme Harry s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil, il souhaita être venu avec un autre plan. Se souvenant du Jedusor qu'il avait vu le jour où il était arrivé, Harry serra les dents. Il était à peu près sûr que les autres enfants étaient dans le même orphelinat. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser l'enfant grandir comme ça. Pas quand il savait ce qui se passerait dans l'avenir si cela ne changeait pas.

La matrone de l'orphelinat Saint Mary's avait les cheveux blonds et paraissait ne jamais avoir vu le soleil de sa vie. « Donc, vous venez d'Amérique, M... ? »

« Mon nom est Evan James, madame. » Il se força à garder le sourire. « Vous ne ressemblez pas à un américain. »

« Je suis né ici, mais mes parents ont décidé de déménager aux Etats Unis. Après leur mort dans un accident de voiture, je suis revenu en Angleterre. »

« Et maintenant vous êtes ici pour adopter un enfant. »

Harry se retint de gémir. Il avait déjà perdu une demi-heure entre ces murs. Si quelque chose ne se produisait pas bientôt il allait attaquer quelqu'un. La femme derrière le bureau ferait une cible parfaite.

« En fait, je recherche un membre de ma famille censé être quelque part dans Londres. Vous voyez, après la mort de mes parents, j'ai découvert qu'il me restait de la famille. Dans ma famille, le sang, c'est tout. Il n'y a jamais eu de membres de notre famille qui ont grandi sans quelques uns d'entre nous autour. »

Il tira sa meilleure mine J-Ai-Perdu-Mes-Parents-Je-Suis-Triste et sourit intérieurement quand la femme sembla s'adoucir. « Bien sûr, mon cher. Il vous suffit de me dire le nom et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Même si votre parent ne vit pas ici, je suis sûre que nous pourrons le retrouver. »

La tête baissée, Harry cacha son visage derrière sa frange. Peut-être que le Choixpeau avait eu raison en voulant le mettre à Serpentard. Il savourait pleinement combien la femme était facile à manipuler.

« Il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

Si Harry pensait que la femme ne pouvait être plus pâle encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il se trompait. Le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait avait désherté son visage quand le nom avait passé ses lèvres.

« Etes-vous sûr que c'est son nom ? » Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. La réaction de la femme lui disait qu'il était au bon endroit. Ca ou elle connaissait le garçon. De toute façon, il savait qu'il verrait Tom avant la fin de la journée.

La femme se recala dans son fauteuil et se mordit la lèvre, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils Harry. Qu'y avait-il à propos de Jedusor qui faisait agir la femme de cette manière ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit déjà comme Voldemort ? Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour changer cela.

« Jedusor n'est pas comme les autres enfants. Pour dire la vérité, il leur fait peur. » Ca lui rappelait comment les autres réagissaient face à lui à cause des mensonges que les Dursley répandaient sur sa personne.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous vous expliquer, que je puisse avoir une idée de quoi vous parlez. » Il pouvait voir les pensées qui traversaient la tête de la femme. Il était clair qu'elle pensait qu'il ne prendrait pas Jedusor avec lui si elle lui expliquait pourquoi il était effectivement différent des gens _normaux_.

Harry se pencha en avant, sentant les yeux de la femme sur lui. « Laissez-moi deviner...quand Tom était jeune, des choses se provoquaient autour de lui. Le plus souvent quand il éprouvait des émotions fortes, ou quelque chose comme ça. Des choses, que personne ne pouvait expliquer. Ai-je raison ? »

Comme la matrone acquiesçait, Harry continua. « Et maintenant, il part de l'orphelinat pour environ dix mois chaque année. Il étudie à Poudlard avec des gens comme lui. »

De par l'aspect du visage de la femme, Harry savait qu'il avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas difficile. Après tout, il avait juste dit ce qu'il savait. Ce qui en réalité n'était pas autant qu'il aurait souhaité.

« Comment vous faites. »

« Pour savoir ? » Harry sourit, et cette fois n'essaya pas de le cacher. « Disons simplement que Tom et moi avons plus en commun qu'on ne le pense. » A l'air confus de la femme, Harry laissa sa baguette bien en évidence.

« Vous êtes l'un d'eux. » Sa réaction lui rappelait celle de Pétunia quand elle parlait de quelque chose du monde magique. Du pur dégoût. « Vous avez raison, je suis un sorcier. Donc je suis assez sûr que je peux prendre Tom et tout ce qui va avec. »

« Est-ce que c'est Dumbledore qui vous envoie ? »

Harry prit un air renfrogné. Il avait choisi d'oublier le proviseur. Bien, il n'était pas encore le directeur de l'école. S'il se souvenait bien, la vieille bique était professeur de transfiguration. S'il avait de la chance, il n'aurait à traiter avec cet homme.

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Tout ce que veux, c'est voir Tom. » La femme hocha la tête et se leva. « Très bien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je pense que je sais où trouver le garçon. » Ignorant les regards que la femme lui lançait, Harry la suivit tout en notant ce qu'il voyait de l'orphelinat.

Dans l'ensemble des orphelinats qu'il avait visités, celui-ci était le pire de tous. Il était gris, morne et pas un endroit où il voudrait laisser des enfants y vivre. Les murs étaient pourris et les petites salles remplies d'enfants de tous âges.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte fermée. « Il reste là-dedans chaque fois qu'il revient de là-bas. Quand il n'est pas là, les enfants ont tendance à moins se battre entre eux. » Elle frappa à la porte et regarda par-dessus son épaule en sentant un regard sur elle. « Tom aime son intimité. On en a pris bonne note. »

Au lieu de s'expliquer davantage, elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans ce qui était supposé être la chambre de Tom.

La pièce était simple et relativement propre. Elle ne contenait qu'un lit, un bureau avec une chaise et une armoire.

Les yeux de Harry trouvèrent Jedusor comme ils avançaient dans la chambre. Il trouva le garçon au lit, le nez dans un livre. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Cela lui était à la fois agaçant et amusant.

C'était bizarre de voir Jedusor. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait du jeune Voldemort, il prit son temps pour regarder le garçon d'un peu plus près.

Tom ressemblait à tous ceux de son âge. Il n'avait pas encore eu sa poussée de croissance, mais Harry savait que ça allait changer. Les cheveux du garçon avaient la même nuance de noir que les siens, mais au lieu d'être indisciplinés ils étaient lisses. Sa peau était pâle et lui rappelait celle des vampires qu'il avait étudiés en DCFM.

« Cet homme a fait tout ce chemin depuis l'Amérique pour te rencontrer, Tom. Ce serait mieux pour toi si tu le saluais de la bonne manière. » Lentement, comme s'il ne s'en souciait guère, Jedusor ferma son livre et se leva. A l'irritation d'Harry, le garçon faisait seulement une demi-tête de moins que lui lorsqu'il n'avait pas son charme de glamour.

Bien que le garçon n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, Harry savait qu'il l'avait reconnu. Il se mit à genoux en face de l'autre garçon, mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas si Jedusor avait déjà appris l'Occlumencie, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Jedusor était vêtu du même uniforme gris que portaient les autres orphelins. C'était le même genre de vêtements qu'il avait le jour de leur rencontre, réalisa Harry. Observant le garçon, Harry repéra plusieurs nouvelles contusions qui n'étaient pas là la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Certaines d'entre elles étaient trop grosses pour avoir été faites par des enfants.

Harry sentit la colère monter, mais fit en sorte de le cacher et de garder le contrôle de sa magie. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas de marque sur le visage du garçon, Harry repéra des traces de doigts sur son cou. Dumbledore savait-il ce qui se passait dans cet endroit ?

Probablement. Et il choisissait quand même de ne rien faire. Même si Harry avait décidé de ne pas prendre Tom avec lui, il l'aurait fait maintenant. Personne, pas même le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, méritait d'être traité comme ça.

« Salut, je m'apelle Evan James. Nos parents étaient liés. » Ca ne sonnait pas comme il l'avait espéré, mais maintenant c'était dit.

Il avait piqué l'intérêt de Jedusor, bien que le garçon faisait de son mieux pour le dissimuler derrière un masque impassible. « Prouvez-le. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé que Jedusor exigerait des preuves. S'il y avait pensé, il aurait trouvé quelque chose à lui apporter. Peut-être une sorte de papiers administratifs pour l'aider.

Ayant une idée, Harry sourit comme il se tournait vers la matrone qui ne les avait pas laissés seuls depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre. « Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls un moment ? Ce que je m'apprête à raconter à Tom est un secret de famille. »

« Je suis sûre que je peux voir tout ce que vous allez montrer au garçon. »

Il commençait à se demander si quelqu'un le remarquerait s'il utilisait la magie sur la femme. Non, il devait montrer le bon exemple au garçon. Comment devait-il apprendre le bien et le mal à Jedusor si lui-même ne respectait pas les règles ?

« Oui, mais c'est magique et- » La femme sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte avant qu'il ne puisse finir de parler. Harry retint un sourire narquois. Enfin les choses semblaient commencer à aller dans le bon sens. Si seulement cela pouvait continuer dans cette voie...

Ramenant son attention sur le garçon en face de lui, Harry sut que ce ne serait pas le cas. Maintenant Jedusor le dévisageait ouvertement. Si Harry n'était pas ce qu'il était et s'il n'avait pas déjà confronté Voldemort plusieurs fois, il aurait probablement été effrayé par le regard que lui lançait le garçon.

« Désolé Tom, mais tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça si tu veux me faire peur. »

« Vous êtes le garçon de la cour. » Seul le futur Voldemort pourrait le faire sonner comme une accusation.

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais, donc Tom mon nom est Evan James. »

« Nos parents sont vraiment liés ? » demanda Jedusor. « Oui, ils l'étaient. Bien que je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient tout aussi proches que des cousins. »

« Vous êtes un sang-pur ? »

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Vingt questions ? « Non, mon père en était un mais il a épousé une sorcière née de moldus. »

« Alors vous êtes un sang-pur de première génération. »

« Hein ? » Il n'avait jamais entendu ce terme auparavant. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose pour le tester. « De ce que je sais, je suis ce qu'on appelle un sang-mêlé. »

Jedusor secoua la tête. « Non, je suis un sang-mêlé puisque ma mère était une sorcière et mon père un foutu moldu. Mais puisque votre père était un sang-pur et votre mère une sang-de-bourbe - »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. »

Son ton ardent fit reculer Jedusor d'un pas. Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Désolé, mais mes parents ont été tués quand j'étais très jeune. Tous les deux sont des sujets douloureux. » Jedusor hocha la tête.

« Lequel est le vrai vous ? Celui que vous êtes maintenant ou ai-je rencontré le vrai là-bas ? » Harry sourit. Il avait prévu que le garçon verrait à travers son glamour. Il semblait que Jedusor n'était pas aussi imbu de sa personne qu'il le craignait. « C'était le vrai moi que tu as vu lors de notre première rencontre. Je me suis juste figuré qu'ils ne laisseraient pas un ado de dix-sept ans adopter quelqu'un. »

Etre sous le regard de Jedusor énervait Harry. « Pas moyen que t'ais dix-sept ans. Tu ressembles à un gamin de treize ans. »

« J'ai dix-sept ans. Mais les gens avec qui j'ai grandi ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à moi et sont souvent arrivés à me sous-alimenter. D'où ma petite taille. »

Harry pensait qu'il était préférable pour lui de rester aussi proche que possible de la vérité. De cette façon, il ne mélangerait pas les choses plus tard.

« Tu as dit à la matrone que tu as une preuve que nous sommes liés. »

« Oui, j'en ai une. » Jedusor croisa les bras. « Alors montre-la-moi. »

« Pas possible. »

« Comment ? » Il pouvait dire que le garçon commençait à s'énerver et était peut-être aussi un peu curieux. Il pouvait entendre la méfiance dans la voix du garçon et il soupira. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux sortir de ma poche et te montrer. C'est quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

L'incrédulité était inscrite sur le visage du garçon. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile mais il n'avait pas pensé que le garçon serait aussi sceptique.

« **Nous deux sommes plus semblables que tu ne le penses.** » Harry souhaita avoir pensé à apporter un appareil photo. La tête de Jedusor était hilarante. « **Tu parles.** »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, j'ai toujours été capable de le faire, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. »

Le comportement de Jedusor vira à cent quatre-vingt degrés. Il vit le garçon sourire pour la première fois. Harry se rendit compte que, avant sa première défaite, Voldemort avait été un homme magnifique.

« Tous les autres là-bas sont comme nous ? » La joie de Jedusor mourut quand Harry secoua la tête. « J'en doute. Le Fourchelangue est un trait du grand Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Et je sais pour sûr que personne parle de mon côté de la famille. »

Harry se leva. Son corps était étonnamment raide après avoir été à genoux sur le sol. Avant son voyage dans le temps, ce genre de petites choses ne lui posaient pas problème. D'habitude, il passait des heures à genoux dans le jardin quand il prenait soin des fleurs de sa tante.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Veux-tu être adopté et venir avec moi ? Je suis le propriétaire d'un beau chalet à proximité de Poudlard. »

« Je suppose que ce sera acceptable. »

Harry voulut se cogner la tête contre quelque chose de dur. De préférence un mur ou quelque chose comme ça. Il semblait qu'ils avaient un long chemin à faire, mais il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner.

Il allait changer l'avenir.

Et il retournerait dans son temps et il botterait le cul de Dumbledore pour lui avoir fait vivre tout ça.

* * *

><p>Ouh la la...Ce chapitre m'a posé un peu plus de problèmes que les autres, bien qu'il ne soit pourtant pas bien compliqué. Spécialement pour savoir si je devais passer du "vous" au "tu", et si oui à quel moment...Je crois que c'est ce que je déteste le plus dans la langue anglaise, pas moyen de savoir si les gens se tutoient ou se vouvoient. Bah.<p>

Un grand merci à Kay the setter of univers pour m'avoir traduis une phrase !

A plus +


	5. Chapter 5

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur** : HuskyWalker (lien sur mon profil), qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fiction.

**Titre** : The beginning to the beginning

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, pas même l'histoire. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Merci pour vos reviews !

J'ai un jour de retard, j'ai honte O.O

Chapter 5

« C'est _ça_ ta maison ? » Harry garda le sourire comme Jedusor le foudroyait du regard. Le garçon le faisait beaucoup trop souvent. Il avait besoin d'une sorte de hobby. Quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire qui n'impliquerait pas de foudroyer tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux. Quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire à l'extérieur. De cette manière, il pourrait aussi se faire un joli bronzage au lieu d'être le sosie d'un vampire. « En fait, c'est notre maison. »

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Harry pour convaincre la matrone de laisser Jedusor venir avec lui. Pour être honnête, la femme avait semblé plutôt désireuse de les voir derrière sa porte. Il avait presque été trop facile de lui faire signer les papiers qui lui donnaient la garde de Jedusor. Cela fait, ils avaient été poussés vers la sortie avant qu'ils aient pu dire au revoir.

« Ca ressemble à un hangar. » Au lieu de répondre, Harry se pencha et pris le sac du jeune garçon. Jedusor n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choses à emballer, autres que ses affaires d'école, avant qu'ils s'en aillent.

Ils avaient pris le Magicobus jusqu'à leur nouveau domicile. Harry avait été surpris de constater que le bus existait déjà à cette époque. Il avait craint de ressembler à un idiot, debout avec sa baguette et hélant un bus qui pouvait ne jamais venir. Harry s'était juré d'apprendre à transplaner à la première occasion.

« Hangar ou non c'est là que nous vivrons. Au moins nous ne sommes pas loin de ton école. Et nous sommes également proches de Pré-au-lard. Tu pourras passer le week-end quand l'école aura commencé, si tu veux. »

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur où ils furent accueillis par Hubert.

« Tu es à la maison. As-tu une idée de comment j'étais inquiet ? Tu as promis que tu ne sortais que quelques heures, mais tu es parti toute la journée. Tu es de la chance de m'avoir pour gardien. Personne n'est entré pendant que j'étais de garde. »

« Qui est là ? »

Hubert arrêta sa rivière de mots et flotta sur Jedusor, qui semblait déjà regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Si Harry ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit que le garçon semblait avoir un peu peur d'être à présent proche du fantôme. Mais cela ne pouvait être vrai. Pas avec tous les fantômes qu'il y avait à Poudlard.

Harry osait à peine respirer comme il les voyait se jauger des yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qui pourrait se passer quand les deux se rencontreraient.

« Est-ce le garçon dont tu parlais ? Vous deux vous ressemblez beaucoup. Vous pourriez être frères. » Harry enleva son glamour et s'étira. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Jedusor sur lui. « Tom, voici Hubert Prince, le fantôme de cette maison. Hubert, voici Tom Elvis Jedusor, que j'ai adopté aujourd'hui. »

Harry commença à marcher vers la cuisine, prêt à préparer quelque chose à manger pour Jedusor et lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'y avait rien de comestible de toute la maison.

« Laisse-moi te montrer où est ta nouvelle chambre, Tom. Et puis nous sortirons pour diner. J'avais prévu de faire quelques courses, mais te trouver a pris plus longtemps que je le pensais, donc on le fera demain. »

**« Ce n'est pas ma faute. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais demandé de venir me chercher, imbécile. » **

Devant la porte de la nouvelle chambre de Jedusor, Harry se retourna et regarda l'autre garçon dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.** « Tu ferais mieux de te rappeler que tu n'es plus le seul à comprendre cette langue, Tom. » **

Ignorant le garçon renfrogné, Harry ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour que Jedusor puisse jeter un oeil à ce qui serait sa nouvelle chambre.

La chambre qu'il avait choisie pour Jedusor était plus grande que celle qu'il avait à l'orphelinat, même si elle était nue pour le moment. Harry planifiait de changer ça quand ils sortiraient faire du shopping. Heureusement, il était directement connecté à son compte pour les achats scolaires. Comment fonctionnait-il encore, Harry n'en n'avait aucune idée. Mais à cheval donné, on ne regarde pas la bouche. **(1)** Pas quand il avait à prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre.

Actuellement, la chambre ne contenait pas beaucoup plus que celle de l'orphelinat. Tout dans une meilleure qualité que l'ancienne.

Alors que Harry était debout à la porte, Jedusor était entré et regardait autour de lui. Toute sa personne criait d'ennui. Mais Harry savait, plus il espérait, que Jedusor aimait. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Jedusor haussa les épaules. « Ca vaut mieux que l'ancienne, je suppose. »

Harry retient un grognement. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à changer Jedusor simplement parce qu'il l'avait sorti de l'orphelinat. Il restait encore beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles il devait travailler avant que l'avenir soit sans danger. Heureusement, il semblait qu'il avait plus qu'assez de temps pour le faire.

« Je viens d'acheter cet endroit. Comme il n'a pas été habité pendant longtemps, j'imagine que nous irons faire des courses demain. Mais pour ce soir, nous devrons sortir manger quelque part. Autrement dit, si tu connais un endroit qui sert de bons plats... »

Pendant que Jedusor semblait réfléchir, Harry prit son temps pour le regarder d'un plus près. Peu importe combien il détestait le dire, Hubert avait raison. Ils se ressemblaient suffisamment pour faire partie de la même famille bien qu'elle dût être éloignée.

« Je suppose que nous pourrions essayer les Trois Balais. » Harry sourit affectueusement à la mention du bar. Lui, Ron et Hermione y étaient allés un grand nombre de fois pendant les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard. Il pouvait encore voir comment Ron cherchait après Madame Rosmerta tandis qu'Hermione roulait des yeux. Peut-être que ses deux amis s'étaient mis ensemble maintenant qu'il avait disparu.

« Y es-tu déjà allé ? » La question sortit Harry de ses pensées. « Allé où ? »

« Aux Trois Balais. Tu es idiot ou quoi ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Pour ton information, je peux dire que je ne suis pas un idiot ou tout autre nom que tu trouveras. Et j'étais en train de penser à quelques uns de mes vieux amis. »

« Où sont-ils ? » Jedusor regardait autour de lui, comme s'il pensait qu'ils allaient sortir de nulle part. Avec des sorciers on était jamais trop sûr. « J'espère quelque part de mieux qu'ici. »

Aucun d'entre eux dirent mot comme ils marchaient jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Harry profitait du coucher de soleil. Ils avaient une belle vue de la ville en-dessous d'eux. Le château était imminent à l'arrière plan, comme une ombre. Harry eut un pincement de tristesse. Pendant cinq ans, Poudlard avait été une maison pour lui. Il avait seulement fallu un sorcier fou pour changer ça.

Ce que Jedusor était en train de penser, Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Qu'est-ce que le futur Lord Noir faisait quand il n'ensorcelait ou ne tuait pas les gens ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le découvrir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais habituellement quand tu n'es pas à l'école ? »

« Je lis. »

« Des livres ? »

« Evidemment. »

Le ton froid du garçon fit presque tressaillir Harry. Bien que Jedusor n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort, il réussissait encore à être un peu effrayant.

« Qu'en est-il du Quidditch, tu aimes ça ? Tu en joues à ton école ? Tu es un Serpentard, c'est ça ? Quelle poste tu préfères quand tu joues ? » Harry parlait avec bonheur. Enfin un sujet qu'il aimait et à propos duquel il pourrait parler pendant des heures. Quand lui et Ron commençaient, pas même Hermione pouvait les interrompre.

« Je n'aime pas le Quidditch. C'est une perte de temps. » Harry regarda le garçon, estomaqué. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Il n'y a rien de mieux au monde que le Quidditch. La liberté quand on vole. C'est comme si personne pouvait me contrôler quand je suis là-haut. Personne pour me dire quoi faire et comment le faire. »

« C'est stupide. » Harry leva les yeux. « Je suppose que tu dois essayer avant de comprendre ce dont je veux parler. »

« Je ne m'assiérais pas sur un balais. » Harry sourit. « Tu as peur de tomber ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te rattraperais si tu devais tomber. » La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un autre regard noir de Jedusor. « Crois-moi. Cela n'arrivera jamais. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard et Harry fut choqué de voir combien peu de gens y étaient présents. Mais puisque l'école était fermée pendant l'été, il n'y avait pas d'élèves pour visiter la ville.

Il laissa Jedusor montrer le chemin dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la ville. Après tout, il était censé n'y avoir jamais été avant. Il ne pouvait donc pas laisser ses pieds le mener aux Trois Balais, comme il l'aurait fait normalement.

Entrant dans le bar, Harry réalisa qu'ici rien n'avait beaucoup changé. Il était encore chaud, enfumé et bondé, mais au moins l'endroit était propre. Autrement, il aurait trainé Jedusor hors de là. Nourriture ou pas.

Ensemble, ils avancèrent à travers la foule jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une table libre près de la cheminée, mais quand même à l'ombre.

Harry s'affaissa sur sa chaise avec un soupir silencieux. Il se sentait déjà fatigué jusqu'à l'os. Peut-être il devrait aller voir un guérisseur. Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas une possibilité. Il y aurait trop de questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il avait probablement juste besoin de cuver.

Dès qu'ils furent assis Madame Rosmerta, propriétaire de l'auberge, vint à leur table. Harry cligna des yeux. Il savait que la serveuse était vieille, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait déjà propriétaire à ce temps-là. Mais elle avait l'air assez jeune et était probablement tout juste diplômée de Poudlard ou d'une autre école comme ça.

« Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Madame Rosmerta. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? » La femme leur donna à tous deux un sourire chaleureux, mais quand son regard tomba sur Jedusor Harry put voir qu'elle l'avait reconnu. « Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Les vacances d'été viennent de commencer et tu es déjà de retour. Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Madame Rosmerta regardait dans sa direction et Harry acquiesçât en guise de salutation. « Bonjour, mon nom est Evan James. J'ai acheté le chalet en dehors de la ville. Tom et moi vivons ensemble. » Il lui donna son plus beau sourire et sentit Tom lui lancer un regard noir, si personne d'autre ne sembla le remarquer. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait accaparé l'attention en ouvrant la bouche ?

« Alors c'est vous qui l'avez acheté. Il a été à vendre un long moment. Personne ne voulait l'acheter à cause du fantôme. »

« Vous voulez dire Hubert ? Il est très sympa et nous avons un accord avec lui. On est gentil avec lui et il nous permet d'y vivre. »

La serveuse hocha la tête et Harry savait qu'elle était en train de stocker les informations quelque part dans son cerveau. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour que toute la ville sache à propos de lui et Tom ? Harry décida de ne pas y penser. Il s'occuperait des choses comme elles viendraient.

« Puisque c'est la première fois que vous venez ici et que vous êtes avec Tom, ce repas sera pour la maison. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour être aussi généreuse une autre fois. Après tout, ce sont les affaires. » Harry acquiesça. « Je pense qu'une bière-au-beure irait bien avec un feuilleté au potiron. »

« Je prendrai la même chose que lui. »

Madame Rosmerta nota leur demande avant de disparaître dans la foule. Harry la suivit du regard un petit moment avant de tourner son attention vers Jedusor. « Alors, parle-moi de toi. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je pensais que puisque nous allons vivre ensemble, il serait bien de se connaître. »

C'était comme si les yeux de Jedusor regardaient droit dans son âme. Harry fit de son mieux pour paraître calme et insouciant. Il avait besoin que l'enfant lui fasse confiance s'il voulait l'approcher suffisamment pour pouvoir le changer.

Enfin Jedusor se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, mais sans lâcher Harry des yeux. « Mon nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Je suis né le 31 Décembre. Je vais à Poudlard et j'ai été réparti à Serpentard. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai vécu toute ma vie à l'orphelinat. »

Rien d'autre que ce qu'avait déjà dit le garçon ou que ce qu'il savait déjà. Il semblait que Jedusor ne lui faisait pas confiance. Par l'enfer, il doutait fort que le garçon l'aimait même. Heureusement, ils pourraient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

« Mon nom est Evan James. J'ai dix-sept ans et j'emménage d'Amérique. Mes deux parents sont morts quand j'étais jeune dans un accident de voiture qui m'a donné la cicatrice sur mon front. Après cela, j'ai été laissé à la garde de ma tante et de mon oncle par alliance. »

« Au moins tu n'as pas eu à grandir dans un orphelinat. »

Harry souleva simplement un sourcil. « Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de qui d'entre nous a grandi avec l'enfance la plus heureuse, Tom. » Il savait qu'il avait l'attention du garçon maintenant. « Comment ça ? »

« Ce n'est ni le temps ni le lieu pour une telle histoire. D'ailleurs, je crois que notre diner arrive. »

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire devant l'expression du visage de Jedusor. Le jeune garçon montrait autre chose que le plaisir. Mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas vu le garçon montrer des sentiments positifs. Jamais, depuis qu'il lui avait parlé en Fourchelang à l'orphelinat.

Comme ils mangeaient, Harry utilisa une fois encore le silence pour repenser à son plan. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que tout irait selon le plan. Il ne pensait qu'il aurait une autre chance si celle-ci échouait.

Le silence persista tout le long du diner. Harry pouvait sentir le regard du garçon sur lui, mais chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux, Jedusor regardait ailleurs. C'était presque comme si le garçon le faisait exprès. Le testant pour voir combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour craquer.

Le feuilleté à la citrouille était aussi bon qu'Harry s'en souvenait. Les seuls endroits où la nourriture était meilleure étaient au Terrier et à Poudlard. La nourriture chez les Dursley était également bonne, mais il n'avait jamais pu y gouter. Il le savait seulement en raison des passages à tabac qui suivaient le diner. Si la nourriture avait été mauvaise, alors les coups le seraient aussi. Aux yeux de l'oncle Vernon, c'était plus que ce que le monstre méritait.

Quittant les Trois Balais dès leur repas terminé, ils rentrèrent à la maison. Harry savait que Jedusor pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui, mais le garçon l'ignorait. Il était le futur seigneur noir. Il devait savoir quand les gens le regardaient.

Il faisait noir quand ils arrivèrent et Harry sourit quand il vit Jedusor bailler. C'était étrange de penser que ce garçon serait un jour l'un des meilleurs sorciers de l'Histoire. S'il avait de la chance, les générations futures se souviendront de Jedusor comme de quelqu'un qui a travaillé pour le bien au lieu du Seigneur des Ténèbres craint et détesté.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller au lit. Demain on va faire les courses donc nous devons nous lever tôt. » Jedusor hocha seulement la tête. Il semblait qu'il était trop fatigué pour discuter avec lui sur ce point. Souriant, Harry s'approcha de l'autre garçon et déposa un baiser sur son front. « Fais de beaux rêves. »

Reconnaissant que les mineurs ne puissent utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, Harry courut dans les escaliers alors qu'il entendait derrière lui les malédictions de Jedusor. C'était une bonne occasion de s'enfuir. Au lieu d'affronter le garçon en colère, Harry courut dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il avait choisi la chambre du maître pour lui-même. Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que la chambre de Jedusor, mais d'ici, il pouvait voir Poudlard. En ce moment, il ne pouvait pas voir l'école dans le noir. Mais quand les élèves y retourneraient, il y aurait de la lumière à toutes les fenêtres. Ce serait, sans aucun doute, une très belle vue.

Avant d'aller dormir, Harry mit plusieurs sorts de silence autour de son lit et de la chambre. Bien que sa connexion avec Voldemort ne fonctionnait pas en ce temps-là, il avait encore ses cauchemars. De son temps avec ses proches, Harry savait combien il serait bruyant quand ils commenceraient. Il ne fallait pas laisser Jedusor avoir quelque chose à utiliser contre lui.

Allongé sur le lit doux, Harry soupira. Il était loin d'être aussi bon que les lits à Poudlard, mais il était beaucoup mieux que ceux des Dursley. Au moins celui-ci était le sien. Il possédait une maison entière, où auparavant il n'avait eu que quelques objets qu'il pouvait appeler siens.

Harry sourit. Peut-être qu'il pourrait apprendre à aimer vivre dans ce temps. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus seul. Même un futur Voldemort était mieux que rien.

Si son plan fonctionnait, il n'aurait à s'inquiéter d'un seigneur sombre. Seulement d'un effrayant jeune garçon du mon de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Qui vivait dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne.

Soudain, Harry ne se sentit pas aussi calme qu'il l'était avant.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Si l'on vous fait un cadeau, prenez-le tel qu'il est. Je ne connaissais pas cette expression, c'est Kay qui me l'a apprise. Merci à elle ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur** : HuskyWalker (lien sur mon profil), qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fiction.

**Titre** : The beginning to the beginning

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, pas même l'histoire. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Oh la la, les délais sont de pire en pire !

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, et je m'excuse pour tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu. J'avoue manquer cruellement de temps en ce moment, et j'espère pouvoir me rattraper sur ce chapitre-ci...!

Merci ^^

Chapter 6

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement transplaner comme tout le monde ? » demanda Jedusor aussitôt qu'il fut sorti du Magicobus. Le garçon était un peu vert, mais Harry ne dit rien ne se sentant pas bien mieux lui-même. « Je suppose que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de l'apprendre. »

Jedusor pencha la tête sur le côté. Ca lui donnait un air plus jeune. Beaucoup plus innocent qu'il ne l'était vraiment. « A Poudlard, les élèves apprennent à le faire en sixième année. » Si Dumbledore n'avait pas soudainement décidé d'agir comme s'il était vraiment aussi fou que les autres le croient être, Harry aurait pu l'apprendre en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

« J'ai été scolarisé à la maison. » Jedusor leva un sourcil. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que tes parents étaient morts et que tu avais grandi avec ta famille moldue. »

« Oui, mais une sorcière habitait à côté de chez moi. Elle m'a appris la plupart de tout ce que je sais. Elle a réussi à créer un petit paradis sûr pour moi où personne ne pouvait me faire du mal. »

« Les moldus sont révoltants. »

« Ceux avec qui j'ai grandi l'ont été. Mais ça ne vaut pas pour chacun d'eux. Pareil, tu ne peux pas dire que tous les sorciers dans le monde magique sont de bonnes personnes. »

Avant que Jedusor puisse répondre, ils entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« M. James. C'est bon de vous revoir. Avez-vous acheté une des maisons que je vous ai recommandées ? » Harry acquiesça alors qu'il se dirigeait dans le bar. Sans regarder derrière, il savait que Jedusor le suivait de près. « C'est bon de vous voir aussi, Madame. »

« Appelez-moi Daisy Dodderidge. Madame me fait sentir si vieille. »

Harry acquiesça. « Et pour répondre à votre question. Oui, j'ai acheté le chalet juste en dehors de Pré-au-Lard. De cette façon, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'école au cas où quelque chose devait arriver. »

« Vous avez mentionné quelque chose a propos d'un membre de la famille. Est-il déjà arrivé ? »

Souriant, Harry fit un pas de côté afin que Dodderidge puisse voir Tom. « Voici Tom, mon cousin et désormais mon fils adoptif. » Se penchant plus près de l'enfant afin que les autres ne puissent entendre ce qu'il disait, Harry chuchota. « Si tu n'arrêtes pas tes regards noirs je t'emmène chez un opticien voir si tu as besoin de lunettes. »

Bien que personne d'autre n'ait entendu, Harry savait que Jedusor si. Le comportement de l'enfant avait changé et Harry se rappelait du Jedusor qu'il avait vu en deuxième année. Un étudiant poli, qui pouvait envelopper tout le monde autour de son doigt.

Puisque la menace fonctionnait, Harry décida de s'en souvenir pour une utilisation future.

« De toute façon, nous envisageons d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, puisqu'aucun de nous n'a apporté beaucoup avec lui. »

« Bien sûr. Passez une bonne journée. Et souvenez-vous, si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. » Harry acquiesça et sortit derrière le chaudron baveur, Jedusor sur les talons.

Ils se tenaient dans une petite cour remplie de poubelles. Harry tenta de trouver sa baguette. Il savait qu'elle était quelque part sur lui. Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il pouvait juste faire sauter le mur. Mais le mal de tête qui suivrait n'en valait pas la peine. D'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas que tout le monde serait content s'il détruisait l'entrée.

« Tu aurais sûrement été à Serpentard si tu étais allé à Poudlard. » Harry se figea, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Même en ayant le dos tourné, Harry savait que Jedusor souriait. « La façon dont tu traites les gens autour de toi. Tu aurais fait un grand Serpentard. » Harry frissonna, se souvenant des mots du Choixpeau magique. « Je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais. »

Il tapota les briques, fit un pas en arrière et regarda jusqu'à ce que le trou soit assez grand pour qu'ils puissent passer.

Le Chemin de Traverse était tout aussi bondé que la dernière fois qu'il y avait été. Harry attrapa la manche de Jedusor et traina le garçon derrière lui. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

D'abord, ils passèrent chez _Madame Malkin, Robes en tout genre. _Bien qu'il lui faille aussi des nouvelles robes, il s'assit et apprécia la vue d'un Jedusor malmené par les tailleurs.

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'un tailleur le força à grimper sur un tabouret. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Jedusor de sourire.

« C'était la dernière fois que je mettais un pied dans cette boutique. Ces gens sont fous. » Son emportement fit s'écarter les gens qui les regardèrent bizarrement. « Ca n'aurait pas été si mauvais si tu n'avais pas commander une nouvelle garde-robe complète pour nous deux. »

« Mieux valait en finir avec ça. Maintenant nous n'avons pas besoin de revenir avant que tu reçoives ta liste de Poudlard. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui subira une nouvelle séance de torture. »

Ignorant le garçon refrogné, Harry continua à marcher. La journée n'était pas finie et ils avaient encore besoin de faire quelques magasins avant que ce soit suffisant pour ce jour-ci.

Leur prochaine boutique était Fleury et Bott. Harry savait qu'il avait besoin de plus amples renseignements au sujet de ce temps-ci. C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore fait quelque chose qui puisse le trahir. Avec Jedusor autour de lui, un seul faux pas serait suffisant.

Les garçons se séparèrent en entrant dans la boutique. Harry nota du coin de l'oeil que Jedusor partait vers la section de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Lui-même alla vers la section de Métamorphose et Enchantements. Après avoir rempli le panier de livres comme _Les Charmes à travers le temps_ et _Tout savoir sur la métamorphose_, il se dirigea vers la section Potions.

Ca n'avait jamais été son sujet favori, mais il pensait qu'il lui fallait plus de connaissances s'il voulait se faire passer pour un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Et, si jamais il retournait à son époque, il pourrait toujours choquer Rogue avec ses nouvelles/anciennes connaissances sur les potions. Après, il obtiendrait sa revanche sur la vieille chèvre pour avoir essayé de le tuer.

En rejoignant Jedusor, un livre attira son attention. Il était simple, sans rien de spécial. _Comment protéger votre maison_. Harry savait qu'il devait le prendre. Le chalet où ils vivaient n'avait pas de protection. Jedusor et lui seraient en danger si Grindelwald décidait de leur rendre visite.

Mettant le livre avec les autres qu'il avait trouvés, Harry retourna où il avait vu Jedusor pour la dernière fois. Peut-être que le garçon avait trouvé des livres intéressants.

Harry trouva Jedusor le nez dans un livre traitant de la Magie Noire. Il s'approcha du garçon mais ne put voir le sujet. Connaissant Jedusor, il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de « lumineux ». « Trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Au moins, Jedusor eut la décence de paraître coupable. Si c'était parce qu'Harry l'avait trouvé le nez dans le bouquin ou à cause d'autre chose, il ne savait pas. « Rien que je n'ai déjà lu. »

Ces mots firent hausser un sourcil à Harry. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Jedusor lise ce genre de bouquin. Mais les Serpentards de son époque n'avaient-ils pas été pareils ? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant.

Les livres payés, Harry dut trainer Jedusor hors de la boutique avec la promesse d'y retourner après avoir reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Mais même ça ne sembla pas améliorer l'humeur de Jedusor.

« Je veux un hibou. » Harry ferma les yeux. Il pensa à Hedwige qui avait été son premier cadeau d'anniversaire et sa première véritable amie. Qui allait prendre soin d'elle maintenant qu'il était parti ? Il espérait qu'Hagrid le ferait. Connaissant l'étrange penchant du demi-géant envers les animaux, Harry savait qu'il prendrait soin d'Hedwige mieux que personne d'autre.

« Pourquoi tu en veux un ? » Pour tout ce qu'il savait, le garçon n'avait personne à qui écrire. A quoi lui servirait un hibou ? « Parce qu'à l'école tous les autres en ont et que j'en veux un. »

« Premièrement, tu dois le demander gentiment. Et ensuite tu dois venir avec une meilleure explication de pourquoi tout à coup tu en désires un. »

« Tu es un idiot. »

Il se tourna et lança un long regard noir à Jedusor. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de m'appeler comme ça ? Tu es peut-être de la famille mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux te permettre de me parler comme ça. Si tu as grandi avec cette attitude il ne faut pas se demander pourquoi personne ne t'a adopté avant maintenant. »

Harry regretta ses mots aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis de sa bouche. Jedusor eut un regard blessé et trahi et il crut même voir des larmes dans les orbes bleues.

Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, Jedusor se détourna et disparut dans la foule. Harry fixa l'endroit où Jedusor était il y avait tout juste une seconde.

« Merde. »

Jedusor était parti.

Un garçon de douze ans était seul dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Un garçon qui n'était pas autorisé à utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

N'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver alors qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre.

Jurant, Harry courut après le garçon. Peu importe qui serait Jedusor dans le futur, là il n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeune garçon qui ne pouvait pas même se défendre lui-même. En outre, il était bouleversé et probablement en colère. A ce stade, les gens avaient tendance à trouver les problèmes même quand ils ne les cherchaient pas.

C'était quelque chose qu'Harry connaissait.

Ca ne lui prit pas longtemps pour confirmer que Jedusor était introuvable sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il l'avait fait de haut en bas et avait vérifié chaque boutique mais aucune trace de Jedusor. Pas même le Chaudron Baveur l'avait vu passer.

Harry doutait que le garçon s'était enfui dans le monde moldu. Ca ne lui ressemblait simplement pas.

Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Harry se trouvait lui-même devant l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes, sa main tenant fermement sa baguette. Si Jedusor était ici, il irait après lui. Pas moyen qu'il laisse le garçon livré à lui-même. Jedusor n'avait probablement aucune idée des genres de leurres qu'on pouvait trouver dans l'obscurité.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry entra dans l'Allée à grandes enjambées. Il envoya des regards noirs à tous ceux qui essayaient de s'approcher de lui. En ce moment Harry était prêt à envoyer un sort à quiconque tenterait de l'arrêter alors qu'il cherchait Jedusor. Que ce soit Dumbledore ou Grindelwald, il s'en occuperait.

Ses yeux parcouraient les alentours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les yeux bleus ou les nouvelles robes de Jedusor. N'importe quoi qui pourrait le mener au garçon mais il ne vit rien.

La tombée de la nuit vint et Harry sentit sa panique s'amplifier. L'Allée des Embrumes n'était pas un lieu sûr même pour un grand sorcier en plein jour. Quand la nuit tombait, les vampires, les loups-garous et pire encore sortaient de leur cachette.

Courant sans savoir où il pouvait bien être caché, Harry décida de suivre son instinct. C'était ce qui la plupart du temps le fourrait dans les ennuis en premier lieu. Mais de même OOO

La seule chose qui éclairait l'Allée et les trottoirs étaient des petites torches. A Poudlard une telle lumière était cosy. Mais ici ça ne l'aidait pas, ça lui faisait se demander ce qui se cachait dans les ombres produites par le feu.

Un mouvement sur un petit trottoir fit stopper Harry dans son élan.

Tout d'abord, il ne put pas voir grand chose. Aucune des torches de l'Allée n'atteignait le trottoir mais peu à peu sa vue s'affina.

Ce qu'il vit le rendit livide.

Jedusor était maintenu contre un mur, les mains au-dessus de la tête. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et il luttait contre la poigne qui était plus que susceptible de le laisser avec une grande ecchymose le lendemain.

Enfin, si Jedusor vivait suffisamment longtemps pour voir le prochain lever de soleil.

Celui qui tenait Jedusor était un bel homme.

A couper le souffle

Peau pale

Yeux rouges

L'homme qui maintenait Jedusor contre le mur était un vampire.

Et Jedusor essayait de fusiller le vampire du regard. Harry sourit presque. Faites confiance au futur Mage Noir pour essayer de soudoyer un vampire avec un regard noir.

Tout l'amusement d'Harry disparut comme le vampire ouvrait la bouche, ses crocs pâles prêts à percer la peau de Jedusor et drainer son sang.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

« Ce serait vraiment stupide de faire ça. » Sans lâcher Jedusor, le vampire tourna la tête dans sa direction et le fixa. Des frissons coururent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Harry se sentait comme une proie jugée par un prédateur. Peut-être que ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça.

Son regard alla sur Jedusor qui le regardait avec de grands yeux suppliants. La colère envers lui du garçon semblait s'être évaporée. Peut-être que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée, mais ça avait été le bon choix.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un mortel comme toi, je te prie de me le dire, pourrait faire contre moi ? » Harry déglutit et essaya de calmer ses battements de coeur. Il ne doutait pas que le vampire puisse entendre son état de panique.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le vampire lâcha soudainement Jedusor et tituba vers lui. « Je pourrais toujours commencer par toi. Laisser le petit garçon voir ta vie drainée dans tes yeux, voir ta vie quitter ton corps. Et puis je le prendrais. Qui sait ? Peut-être que je ne le tuerais pas complètement. Il pourrait bien faire une bonne poche de sang. J'aime quand ils sont jeunes. Leur goût est tellement meilleur que les autres. »

La colère d'Harry explosa. Il ne connaissait Jedusor que depuis quelques jours, mais il ne le laisserait pas être le casse-croûte de qui que soit. En outre, s'il mourait et que Jedusor s'échappait le garçon finirait probablement de retour à l'orphelinat.

Avec un grondement de colère, Harry décida d'attaquer le vampire de front. Ce serait l'Enfer à payer **(1)** avant qu'il n'autorise une telle chose à arriver. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

Il pouvait lire de l'amusement sur le visage du vampire. Il pensait probablement qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu. La façon dont il se tenait, comme s'il était prêt à le serrer dans ses bras, lui disait qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux. D'autres personnes avaient peut-être essayé de l'attaquer comme ça. Quelque chose lui disait que ces gens n'avaient pas vécu très longtemps.

Le vampire bougea trop vite pour qu'il puisse le suivre et Harry se retrouva bientôt plaqué contre le mur, la main du vampire sur sa gorge. Frappant et écrasant ses mains contre la poitrine du vampire, Harry grogna.

Il pouvait voir Jedusor par-dessus l'épaule du vampire. Le garçon se pressait contre le mur et le regardait avec de grands yeux. Si c'était possible, Harry lui aurait dit de courir se mettre à l'abri. Il ne pouvait pas protéger le garçon du vampire.

Avec un rictus, le vampire se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres entre leurs visages. « Pour moi, il semble que c'était une mauvaise idée pour _toi_ de venir ici. » L'estomac d'Harry fit un tour. L'haleine du vampire sentait le pourri et il ne voulait rien de plus que de vomir.

La main sur sa gorge se serra et Harry eut des difficultés à respirer. Il se débattit et essaya de crier mais rien ne passa ses lèvres. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il leva ses mains vides et tremblotantes. Quand avait-il laissé tomber sa baguette ? Harry n'en était pas sûr mais ce n'était pas le problème. Même s'il avait eu sa baguette il n'aurait pas été capable de l'utiliser. Il ne pourrait prononcer de sort ou de malédiction tant que le vampire aurait ses doigts enroulés autour de sa gorge.

Sans lâcher Jedusor des yeux, Harry leva ses mains et ferma ses doigts autour de la propre gorge du vampire. Il pouvait à nouveau voir l'amusement dans ses yeux. Le vampire ne pensait pas qu'il serait en mesure de lui faire quoi que soit. Après tout, il n'était qu'un simple mortel, sans baguette.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il était une menace pour ça.

Il le lui prouverait d'une autre façon.

Harry cogna sa tête contre le mur derrière lui comme la douleur enflammait son corps et semblait ne rien épargner de ses nerfs. C'était comme si quelqu'un utilisait le Doloris sur lui. Son cri se mélangea à celui du vampire et Harry eut un rictus. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à sentir cette douleur.

De loin, Harry sentit les mains le lâcher, mais il garda prise. Il savait que s'il le lâchait il serait condamné. Le vampire secourrait la douleur comme si c'était de l'eau et drainerait ensuite sa vie.

Il pouvait laisser cela arriver.

Le vampire tomba, Harry avec lui. La collision avec le sol vida l'air de ses poumons.

Quand il ne sentit plus le vampire se contorsionner, Harry le lâcha finalement, se sentant engourdi. Il venait juste de tuer un autre être vivant. Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas été vraiment vivant en premier lieu. Il l'avait tué. Juste comme il avait tué ses parents, Cédric et Sirius à son époque.

Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il avait tué pour protéger quelqu'un.

Se souvenant de Jedusor, Harry regarda autour de là où il était et trouva Jedusor debout, pressé contre le mur. Il sentit la chaleur s'insinuer dans sa poitrine du fait que le garçon ne l'avait pas laissé comme il aurait dû le faire.

En dépit de la douleur, Harry réussit à sourire. « Rappelle-moi de t'apprendre la magie sans baguette quand on rentrera. On ne peut jamais savoir quand on en aura besoin. » Jedusor hocha simplement la tête.

Et puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Hell to pay : Expression anglaise apparemment assez courante. J'avoue ne pas l'avoir très bien comprise, alors si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction à me proposer ou tout simplement une explication, je suis prenante ! ^^

Je ne donne pas de délais pour la suite, de toute façon je ne le respecterai pas... Désolée T-T


	7. Chapter 7

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur :** Huskywalker (lien dans mon profil), qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire le fruit de son travail. Merci à elle.

**Traductrice :** Bah...Moi ^^

**Etat :** 7/48

Bon, je vous dois quelques excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews. Je suis désolée, je n'étais pas souvent chez moi et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Même si ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait (ou pas fait, plutôt).

Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, ça aide et ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je vais essayer de répondre ce soir aux reviews du chapitre six.

The Ice Cat et Chlo007 : Merci pour votre traduction ! ;)

Chapter 7 (je l'aime bien, celui-là)

Le brouillard tournoyait devant ses yeux comme il se battait pour revenir dans le monde des vivants. Son corps entier s'arqua, mais ça Harry pouvait l'ignorer. Comme il commençait à reprendre conscience, il nota une étrange sensation de picotement dans ses poumons. Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. Ne pas savoir où il était l'inquiétait.

« Evan, tu m'entends ? » demanda une voix qui sonnait comme celle de Jedusor. « Nous sommes au chalet. N'aie pas peur si tu ne peux pas bouger. Tu as utilisé une bonne partie de ta magie et tu vas probablement te sentir fatigué pendant quelque temps. »

Il se souvenait maintenant. Il y avait eu quelque chose...un vampire. Il avait essayé de sucer le sang de Jedusor. Il s'était battu et avait fait quelque chose. Maintenant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait juste que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il referait de sitôt.

« Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux ? » Harry réussi à les entrouvrir avant de les refermer. Où qu'ils soient, il y avait trop de lumière.

« Bien, Evan. » Il pouvait entendre le sarcasme ruisseler dans la voix de Jedusor. « Pourquoi ne pas réessayer, mais voir si tu peux vraiment les ouvrir cette fois ? »

Grimaçant, Harry ouvrit les yeux et essaya de les garder ouverts, cette fois. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Le plus important pour lui en ce moment était de voir si Jedusor allait bien.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était beaucoup de taches brouillées. Harry tourna la tête d'un côté à l'autre sans que sa vue ne s'améliore. « Mes lunettes, s'il te plaît. » Une forme floue à sa gauche bougea et quelque chose fut posé sur son nez.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir comme le monde se mettait au point. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder davantage pour voir qu'ils étaient vraiment de retour au chalet. Actuellement, ils étaient dans sa chambre. Comment ils étaient arrivés là, il ne savait pas. La dernière chose dont Harry se souvenait était de s'être évanoui sur le trottoir.

Se calmant, Harry ramena son attention sur Jedusor. « Comment tu vas ? » Le garçon semblait plus pâle qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Et avait-il habituellement des sacs noirs sous les yeux ? Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Au moins il ne pouvait voir aucune contusion sur son cou. Celui qui avait pris soin d'eux avait fait en sorte qu'il ne reste aucune marque de l'attaque.

« Je ne devrais pas être celui qui pose la question ? C'est toi qui as presque été tué en agissant comme un satané Gryffondor. J'aurais pu m'en occuper moi-même. Tu aurais au moins pu utiliser un sort de lumière ou quelque chose comme ça à la place de te mettre toi-même en danger. » Harry essaya de hocher la tête, seulement pour trouver qu'elle était trop lourde pour bouger. « Je suis fatigué. » dit-il. « Bien sûr que tu l'es. As-tu la moindre idée de toute la magie que tu as drainée de ton noyau avec ta petite cascade ? Tu as de la chance de ne pas être devenu cracmol. »

La voix de Jedusor amena Harry à fixer le plafond.

Il avait tué quelqu'un.

Tout comme il en avait tué tant d'autres autour de lui.

Mais cette fois c'était différent.

Il avait tué pour protéger. Ca en faisait une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

Il était trop fatigué pour y réfléchir.

« Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? » Sa voix était rouillée et sonnait vieille. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis des siècles. Jedusor se renversa dans son fauteuil et croisa les jambes. « Je t'ai ramené. Après tout, tu as promis de m'enseigner la magie sans baguette. Je serais carrément stupide de te laisser mourir avant d'avoir pu apprendre quelque chose. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quand avait-il...Ah oui. Il lui avait promis cela juste avant de s'évanouir. Un sentiment de malaise remplit Harry – Voldemort était un expert sur le sujet. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter autant s'il savait que Jedusor pouvait se défendre. Peut-être les choses n'échapperaient pas autant à son contrôle comme cette fois-ci.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas très Serpentard de ta part. » l'insulta Harry. Il était fatigué et voulait juste dormir. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Un Serpentard cache ses intentions et érige des remparts autour de lui. Je pensais que ça vaudrait également pour l'héritier de Serpentard. »

Il ferma les yeux et se blottit dans son oreiller. « Qui est l'héritier ? »

« Tu sais, ta mère vient de la lignée directe du grand Sally lui-même. » _(1)_

« Qui est Sally ? Ce n'est pas un prénom de fille ? » Harry gémit. Il était si près de se rendormir. Si seulement la voix voulait se taire et le laisser seul. Il avait besoin de sommeil. « Salazar Serpentard. »

Avant que Jedusor puisse poser d'autres questions, Harry dormait déjà.

_Plus tard_

Quand Harry se réveilla à nouveau, il était seul et Jedusor nulle part en vue. La chambre n'était pas aussi lumineuse que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé la première fois. Harry se figura qu'il était tôt le matin ou tard le soir.

Gémissant, il s'assit et attendit que la chambre cesse de tourner avant de chercher ses lunettes. Peut-être que bouger aussi tôt n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Mais il ne pouvait simplement pas rester au lit toute la journée. C'est ce dont les Dursley avait veillé à lui faire oublier dès le départ.

Harry balança ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit, ignorant les élancements à travers son corps. Il ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment qu'il se sente moins étourdi.

Une fois debout, Harry rouvrit les yeux et fit un pas incertain. Voyant qu'il ne tombait pas, Harry sourit et continua vers l'ensemble de robes qu'il voyait sur une chaise.

Mettre ses vêtements prit plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait. Entièrement habillé, il mit ses lunettes et avança lentement vers la porte.

Laissant celle-ci ouverte, Harry quitta la chambre et commença à marcher lentement pour trouver Jedusor et voir si le garçon allait vraiment bien. Le garçon semblait être un aussi gros aimant à problèmes qu'Harry lui-même. Il allait devoir garder un oeil sur lui pour être sûr qu'il ne se blesse pas lui-même.

Arrivé en bas, Harry fut attiré dans la cuisine par l'odeur de nourriture. Mais quand il y entra, il ne trouva personne. En revanche des casseroles étaient en train de préparer ce qui ressemblait à un diner tardif.

Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure, les sourcils froncés. Il savait à coup sûr que ce ne pouvait être Jedusor qui avait fait cela, étant mineur et ne pouvant utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un d'autre était ici. Peut-être plus qu'une personne.

Esquivant la nourriture et les couteaux volants, Harry partit vers le salon où il pouvait entendre des voix. L'une appartenait à Jedusor, qu'il reconnut en à peine quelques secondes. Il ne connaissait pas la deuxième, qui était une voix d'homme.

Ils discutaient calmement, si bien qu'il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Harry modifia son emprise sur sa baguette de sorte qu'elle soit invisible mais toujours prête à surgir si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Adossé à la porte, Harry les observa. Jedusor était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire. C'était bizarre de voir le garçon sans son uniforme de Poudlard ou ses vêtements moldus. Il devait admettre que le noir lui allait bien.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ne _venait pas_ de mater Jedusor. C'était tout simplement faux. Par l'enfer, il n'aimait même pas les garçons de cette manière. C'était déjà suffisamment dur d'essayer de s'intéresser aux filles.

Essayant de penser à autre chose, Harry ramena son attention sur l'homme qui était assis à l'autre bout du canapé. La première chose que remarqua Harry était que sa moustache était rousse et lui donnait l'air d'un morse, et que ses cheveux était épais et de couleur paille. Il était très enrobé et ne représentait pas une menace à ses yeux.

« Tu sais, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi tu serais déjà mort. »

Harry eut du mal à retenir un sourire fatigué comme Jedusor et l'inconnu bondissaient du canapé. Même Jedusor semblait surpris de le voir, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il allait devoir faire en sorte qu'il porte davantage attention à son entourage qu'à la conversation, peu importe à quel point elle était intéressante. N'importe qui pouvait venir par derrière et lui trancher la gorge, sans qu'il ne remarque rien avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Il devait s'assurer que le garçon soit capable de survivre de lui-même.

« Oh, vous êtes réveillé. Je pensais que vous seriez inconscient pour encore quelques heures. Tom et moi discutions de certains des aspects les plus fascinants de la conception des potions. »

« Et vous êtes ? » L'homme sourit et s'éloigna un peu du sofa, et Harry regarda comme son estomac bougeait en accord avec ses mouvements. Harry partagea un regard amusé avec Jedusor et sut que celui-ci pensait la même chose que lui.

« Quelle impolitesse de ma part. Je peux vous assurer que j'ai habituellement de meilleures manières que cela. Je me nomme Horace Slughorn. Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler de moi ? Je suis le professeur de potions de Tom et le directeur de la Maison Serpentard à Poudlard. »

Harry hocha la tête. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je m'appele Evan James. J'ai adopté Tom. » L'homme hocha la tête. « Je peux vous dire que nous sommes heureux d'avoir Tom comme étudiant à Poudlard. C'est un jeune homme prometteur et j'ose dire que nous pouvons nous attendre à de grandes choses une fois qu'il aura fini l'école. »

« Je pense que vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps pour voir ce dont ma charge est capable. »

Slughorn n'avait rien en commun avec ce qu'avait été ou serait Snape. Au lieu d'avoir une attitude qui pourrait effrayer à mort les premières année (et même quelques septièmes année), il avait l'air d'un gentil oncle. Il ne ressemblait pas au Serpentard normal.

Mais Harry ne manqua pas la lueur calculatrice dans les yeux du professeur. L'homme semblait être un de ceux qui essayaient toujours de savoir comment ils pourraient utiliser leur entourage pour rendre leur propre vie meilleure qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

« James. Ce n'est pas un nom sorcier commun. » Harry se força à garder le sourire. « J'étais scolarisé à la maison, en Amérique. »

« J'en tire que vos parents sont des gens exceptionnels. »

« Etaient. Mais en vérité ils l'ont gardé pour eux. » Ses mots étaient forcés. « Que leur ait-il arrivé ? »

« Ils ont été tués par un Mage Noir quand j'avais un an. »

Un bâillement coupa court à la conversation. « Que je suis irréfléchi ! Vous devez être épuisé. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on repousse un vampire et que l'on soit encore vivant pour en parler. » Harry hocha simplement la tête et s'assit sur une chaise libre. Il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard de Jedusor depuis le début. Le garçon n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

« Comment sommes-nous revenus ici ? » Il regarda Jedusor, attendant que le garçon réponde. « Après que tu te sois évanoui, le professeur Slughorn est arrivé et a été suffisamment gentil pour m'aider à te ramener et après en fournissant des potions pour t'aider. »

Le Jedusor qui parlait en ce moment était celui qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir du journal en deuxième année. Poli mais ne disant pas tout ce qu'il savait.

« Merci, je suppose. » Le professeur rit. « Ce n'était pas grand chose. Je suis juste heureux d'avoir pu aider un proche de mon étudiant star. Bien sûr vous serez magiquement épuisé. Je ne suis pas un guérisseur ou quoi que se soit d'autre, mais ça vous prendra probablement une semaine pour être à nouveau sur pieds. Je ne pense pas que quoi que se soit devrait arriver, mais si vous vous sentez étrange s'il vous plait contactez Sainte Mangouste. Ils sont spécialisés en cas magiques. »

Harry savait que ce n'était pas une possibilité pour lui. « Je m'en souviendrai. Et merci de nous avoir aidés. Je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissant. »

« Juste, contactez-moi si vous avez à nouveau besoin d'aide. Après tout, être nouveau dans un pays peut être difficile. »

Le professeur Slughorn se leva du sofa qui gémit de ne plus avoir à souffrir de ce surplus de poids. « Bien, je vais m'en aller. Potions à brasser et tout ça. Pas de magie avant que votre noyau ne soit restauré. Jusque-là vous devrez trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le travail à votre place. »

Il suivit le professeur à la porte. « Nous venons tout juste de déménager, donc je n'ai pas encore connecté notre cheminée au Réseau de Cheminettes. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est qu'une courte marche. Je ne suis pas vieux au point de ne pouvoir survivre au trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. Pouvez-vous me dire si vous êtes apparenté à Sebastian James, un brasseur de potions du New Zealand ? Où peut-être à une dresseuse de dragons nommée Rosa James ? »

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu secoua la tête. « Je sais pour sûr que Tom et moi sommes les derniers de notre famille. Il est la seule raison de mon retour ici. »

« Très bien, je vous dis au revoir. »

Le professeur Slughorn sortit et disparut. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser que le vieux sorcier avait décidé de transplaner au lieu de marcher jusqu'au château. Il avait vraiment besoin de lire ses nouveaux livres et d'ériger des protections aussi tôt que possible.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent comme il se détournait et revenait en courant au chalet. Les achats étaient dans ses poches quand Jedusor s'était enfui. Les avaient-ils ramenés à la maison quand il était inconscient ? Ou d'autres les avaient ramassés parce qu'ils les avaient oubliés sur le trottoir ?

Jedusor releva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait quand Harry entra dans la salle en respirant fortement. « Si tu tombes raide mort parce que tu t'es toi-même trop épuisé ne compte pas sur moi pour t'enterrer. » Harry haussa un sourcil. « Aw, Tom. Je n'avais pas idée que tu m'aimais autant. »

Le garçon s'étrangla, une légère rougeur sur les joues. « Je ne t'aime pas ! »

« Je crois que tu m'as brisé le coeur. » Harry fit une pause et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il était soudainement profondément plongé dans ses pensées. « Nope, c'est juste mon estomac qui me dit qu'il est temps d'aller manger. »

Il entendit Jedusor se renfrogner et le suivre à la cuisine. Le livre que Jedusor était en train de lire était un de ceux qu'il avait achetés la journée précédente. Au moins il semblait que leurs achats était bien rentrés à la maison.

Le diner finissait d'être préparé comme ils entraient dans la cuisine. Harry sourit. Bien qu'il aimait la cuisine, ça avait été la seule corvée qu'il avait appréciée chez les Dursley, la magie facilitait beaucoup les choses. Il semblait qu'il allait devoir faire à la manière moldue, cependant.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Durant tout le repas, Harry put sentir le regard de Jedusor sur lui par intermittences. Comme la fois aux Trois Balais. Seulement ici il n'y avait rien pour le distraire du sentiment d'être observé.

Harry leva les yeux de son assiette et les plissa. « Tu as quelque chose à me dire ou tu regardes toujours les gens comme ça ? » Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Jedusor, aucun des deux garçons ne voulant céder le premier.

Il savait qu'élever Jedusor ne serait pas facile. Après tout, Voldemort était celui qui avait tué toute sa famille et l'avait condamné à une vie chez les Dursley. Jedusor, en revanche, avait passé le plus gros de sa vie à l'orphelinat.

Tous deux étaient ravagés.

Tous deux avaient été blessés.

Aucun d'entre eux ne faisait confiance aux autres.

Tous les deux avaient besoin d'une personne qui soit là pour eux.

Peut-être seraient-ils capables de se guérir l'un l'autre, ou au moins limiter les dégâts que les autres pourraient leur faire.

« Pourquoi ? » Harry cligna des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'pourquoi' ? » Jedusor se pencha au-dessus de la table si bien que leurs nez se touchaient presque. « Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé du vampire ? Pourquoi tu m'as adopté ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Harry était stupéfié. Pas par un sort ou quelque chose du genre, mais par les mots de Jedusor. Il savait que Jedusor était intelligent, mais il était aussi un enfant. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être. Et un enfant avait besoin d'explications.

« Mes parents ont été tués quand j'avais un an. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? » Harry brandit un doigt devant le visage du garçon. « Tais-toi et tu comprendras. » Il se rassit dans sa chaise et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Le repas dans leurs assiettes était depuis longtemps oublié.

« Après cela, il ne restait que la soeur de ma mère pour prendre soin de moi. Ca veut dire elle, son mari et mon cousin. Ces trois-là étaient moldus. Normalement, je n'ai rien contre eux. Par l'enfer, une de meilleurs amis est une née de moldus. Mais ceux-là haïssaient tout ce qui était en rapport avec la magie. Ils croyaient avoir trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de la magie en moi. »

Harry inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Il sentait qu'il avait toute l'attention de Jedusor. Bien, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait répéter juste parce que le garçon ne l'avait pas écouté.

« Ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient battre la magie hors de moi. »

Harry sourit avec tristesse. « Quand j'étais petit, j'avais l'habitude de regarder ma soi-disant famille de l'ombre. Je souhaitais qu'ils me laissent entrer et commencent à me voir comme un membre de leur famille heureuse. Ca n'est jamais arrivé. »

Harry s'étreint lui-même, sans quitter des yeux Jedusor. « Tout ce que je voulais était une famille. Quelqu'un qui ne me regarderait pas comme si j'étais un monstre. Et puis j'ai appris pour toi. J'ai quitté les moldus aussitôt que j'en ai eu l'âge et j'ai voyagé jusqu'à Londres pour te trouver. »

Il resta silencieux comme il regardait Jedusor se lever de sa chaise. Sans un regard, le garçon passa près de lui et monta les escaliers. Harry flancha quand il entendit claquer la porte qu'il supposait être celle de la chambre du garçon.

Après être resté assis encore un certain temps, Harry se leva et fit la vaisselle. Il se sentait fatigué et savait que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son excès de magie.

...Il semblait que pas même un monstre ne pouvait l'accepter.

Peut-être que les Dursley avaient raison et qu'il était vraiment un monstre. Il aurait mieux fait d'être tué la nuit où ses parents étaient morts. Cédric et Sirius seraient toujours en vie.

Dans sa chambre, Harry mit plusieurs sorts de silence avant de ramper sous ses couvertures.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas faire de beaux rêves cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p>(1) Jeu de mots avec <strong>Sal<strong>azar S**ly**therin : **Sally**

Voilà ^^

Bon, la suite dans...Nan, oubliez-ça.


	8. Chapter 8

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur : **Huskywalker. Lien dans mon profil.

**Traductrice : **Moi.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, pas même la trame. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Etat de la fic : **Terminée en anglais. Traduction : 8/48.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! O.O

Chapitre 7

Jamais il n'aurait pensé être reconnaissant envers les Dursley. Et surtout pas à cause des corvées qu'ils l'avaient forcé à effectuer avant même qu'il n'ait l'âge de les faire.

La magie faisait partie intégrante de sa vie depuis que Hagrid l'avait emmené loin des Dursley pour la première fois. Même quand il était enfermé dans la seconde chambre de Dursley il avait sa magie, bien qu'il ne puisse l'utiliser de peur d'être renvoyé de Poudlard.

Depuis l'attaque du vampire où la plupart de sa magie avait été drainée, Harry avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de très important. Comme si une partie de son âme avait disparu. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de devenir fou était les mots du professeur Slughorn et le fait que sa magie allait revenir. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Au lieu de rester assis les mains sur les genoux, Harry décida de faire quelques réparations dans la maison. Le chalet était resté vide pas mal d'années et il y avait donc beaucoup de choses à refaire.

Après avoir nettoyé chaque pouce de la maison, bien qu'il ait fait en sorte d'éviter la chambre de Jedusor, il demanda à Hubert de passer à travers les murs pour en connaître l'état. Le rapport du fantôme fit juger Harry que les lieux étaient en assez bon état pour y vivre.

Quand il ne travaillait pas, Harry s'asseyait quelque part dans le chalet et lisait les livres qu'il avait achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse. A cause de sa vie chez les Dursley, Harry trouvait difficile de se détendre sur une chaise et allait plus souvent s'allonger à l'étage.

Essayant d'en savoir autant que possible sur cette époque, il avait même décidé de s'abonner à La Gazette du Sorcier. Bien que le plus gros du journal soit nul, Harry préférait être à jour avec ce qui se passait dans le Monde Sorcier.

En ce moment, Harry était à l'arrière de la maison, vêtu des vieux vêtements de seconde main de son cousin. Bien qu'il détestait ces vêtements au moins quatre fois trop grands pour lui, Harry préférait porter ces chiffons pour l'extérieur plutôt que ses nouvelles robes.

Les vêtements que Jedusor et lui avaient achetés étaient les premiers vrais vêtements, avec les robes d'école, que Harry avait jamais achetés avec son propre argent. C'était...bon.

Il était en ce moment même à genoux dans le jardin derrière la maison, la tête baissée et les mains noires de saletés et d'un peu de sang. Ceux à qui avait appartenu le chalet avant lui semblaient avoir aimé les roses. Le jardin en était rempli de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs.

Mais le temps où la maison avait été abandonnée n'avait pas été doux avec le jardin. Sans personne pour garder une main de fer sur les lieux, les plantes avaient été libres de croître dans tous les sens. Ce qui le laissait avec plus que suffisamment de travail à faire.

Harry n'avait rien contre le travail. Le temps était agréable et il était heureux d'avoir une bonne raison d'aller dehors. L'atmosphère était trop tendue dans la maison pour qu'il puisse s'y détendre.

Durant tout ce temps-là, peu importe où il était ou ce qu'il faisait, Harry sentait un regard posé sur lui. Etant donné le peu de personnes vivant autour de lui, Harry n'eut aucun mal à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Particulièrement parce que Hubert ne l'énervait pas comme ça quand il le regardait.

Le chalet n'était pas grand mais il ne voyait pas beaucoup Jedusor pour autant. Le garçon l'évitait depuis qu'il lui avait dit pourquoi il l'avait adopté. Au début, Harry l'avait laissé tranquille. Après tout il comprenait que Jedusor ait besoin de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il avait dit. Le garçon avait été seul quasiment toute sa vie. Harry se rappelait encore à quel point il avait été déboussolé quand Sirius avait voulu vivre avec lui.

Penser à Sirius lui fit faire une pause dans son travail. Il avait évité de penser à son parrain depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette époque. Pas seulement parce que ça le rendait triste mais aussi parce qu'il avait un tas d'autres choses à faire. Le seul moment où il ne pouvait contourner la mort de son parrain était quand il dormait.

Harry essuya la sueur sur son front. Il s'était levé avant le lever du soleil. Sa vie chez les Dursley avait fait qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir. Même maintenant où il n'y avait personne pour lui crier dessus il lui était impossible de rester au lit une fois qu'il était réveillé.

**« Humain stupide. Bouge ta stupide main avant que je te morde. Je ne suis peut-être pas venimeux mais je peux toujours faire mal. »** Harry se coucha à plat ventre et tenta de repérer le serpent entre les plantes. **« Désolé, petit. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. » **

**« Tu parles. »**

Un petit serpent de jardin sortit des plantes.** « Je n'avais jamais vu de parleur avant. C'est un honneur de te rencontrer. »**

**« Salut, je m'appelle Harry. Je vis dans le chalet là-bas. »**

Le serpent tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il pointait. **« Y en a-t-il d'autres comme toi, Harry parleur ? »**

**« Un autre garçon, Tom. »**

**« C'est ton compagnon ? »**

**« Non, je n'ai pas de compagnon et n'en veux pas. »**

Bien que le serpent ne rie pas, il pouvait sentir son amusement.** « Un serpent a besoin d'un compagnon. Même celui qui a des jambes et pas d'écailles. »** Harry secoua la tête. **« Si jamais je devais avoir un compagnon, ce serait une fille. Pas un autre garçon. »**

**« Si tu le dis, Harry parleur. Je vais aller chasser. Je sais où trouver des souris savoureuses. Bonne chasse avec ton compagnon – Tom. » **

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse se mettre en colère, le serpent avait disparu. Harry cligna des yeux, fixant toujours là où le serpent s'était tenu. Parfois, il était meilleur d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était le cas maintenant.

_Plus tard_

Finalement la semaine était passée. Harry sut qu'il était temps quand il se réveilla ce matin-là, plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se leva et s'habilla sans un bruit avant de quitter la chambre, baguette à la main.

Il se glissa dans le couloir avec un petit sourire. Depuis que Jedusor et lui vivaient ensemble, il avait appris que le garçon aimait dormir autant que possible. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait le sommeil lourd, au contraire.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Jedusor et écouta un court moment les doux ronflements du garçon. Il semblait qu'il avait raison et que le garçon dormait, mais la voix d'Alastor Maugrey Fol'oeil hurlant au sujet de la vigilance constante l'empêchait de se détendre.

Baguette à la main, Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

Il n'était pas allé dans la chambre de Jedusor depuis que le garçon s'y était installé. Quelques petites choses seulement avaient changé, mais au moins maintenant la pièce semblait habitée. Les livres d'école de première et seconde année étaient rangés sur les étagères. Les devoirs d'été étaient posés sur le bureau et les vêtements qu'ils avaient achetés nulle part en vue.

Harry ramena son attention vers le lit où il pouvait voir une silhouette couchée. Il se glissa vers elle et s'arrêta à nouveau, n'osant presque pas respirer.

Jedusor avait l'air tellement...innocent quand il dormait. Comme l'enfant que Harry savait que le garçon était. C'était dur de le voir comme un futur mage noir qui tuerait les gens quand on le voyait comme ça. Il était un simple garçon de douze ans qui rêvait. Heureusement pas à comment torturer et tuer des Moldus impuissants.

Sans un bruit, il pointa sa baguette sur le visage du garçon et marmonna « Aguamenti. ».

Un jet d'eau claire sortit du bout de la baguette de Harry et frappa le garçon en plein visage. Amusé, il regarda Jedusor crier, bien que le garçon nierait plus tard avoir fait quelque chose de la sorte, et rouler hors du lit pour se protéger.

Malheureusement, Jedusor rencontra Harry en chemin et les deux garçons tombèrent au sol, torse contre torse, Harry en dessous.

Les yeux bleus et les yeux verts se fixèrent, et Harry sentit ses joues prendre une couleur rouge. Les cheveux de Jedusor tombaient sur son visage et des petites gouttelettes d'eau frappaient le visage et les lunettes de Harry.

La vue du jeune garçon, maintenant réveillé, fit sourire Harry. « Debout, c'est un jour merveilleux. » Jedusor regarda par la fenêtre avant de ramener son attention sur Harry qui ricanait sous lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé. »

Harry sentit que ça n'avait pas été une aussi bonne idée qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Jedusor n'avait pas l'air heureux d'avoir été réveillé à cette heure indue. Maudit soit-il de ne pas avoir réfléchi aux choses avant de simplement agir comme un typique Gryffondor.

Quelque chose le frappa.

« Tu m'as parlé. » Avant que Jedusor n'ait le temps de réagir ou de s'écarter, Harry étreignit fortement le garçon. Jedusor lutta pour se libérer mais Harry ne lâcha pas prise. « Je pensais que tu ne me reparlerais plus jamais. Si j'avais su que c'était tout ce que j'avais à faire, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. A partir de maintenant je viendrai te réveiller tous les jours. »

L'air menaçant de Jedusor ne suffit pas à détruire la bonne humeur de Harry. « Lâche-moi, Evan. » Les mots sonnaient comme s'ils étaient forcés mais Harry n'y prit pas garde. A la place il s'accrocha plus fortement à Jedusor.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de combien il était vraiment seul. C'est vrai, il avait Hubert pour parler mais ce n'était pas pareil que de parler avec une autre personne vivante.

Il se tût quand il sentit quelque chose pousser contre ses côtes. Fronçant les sourcils, il baissa les yeux pour voir une baguette dans la main du garçon. « Bonne idée d'avoir ta baguette à proximité quand tu dors, même si tu as le sommeil suffisamment lourd pour dormir pendant une embuscade. Un petit conseil cependant. Ne dors pas la baguette sous l'oreiller. Beaucoup de sorciers y ont perdu une oreille ou plus encore. »

Jedusor cligna des yeux. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Le garçon avait l'air comme s'il était _inquiet_ pour lui. La fin du monde était-elle finalement arrivée ?

Une nouvelle idée le frappa et Harry sourit. Jedusor, qui avait vu son sourire, n'eut pas assez de temps pour réagir avant que Harry ne fasse un geste de la main et que le garçon ne vole loin de lui.

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas mis assez de puissance dans le sort et sentant déjà pointer un nouveau mal de tête, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui de battre en retraite.

Harry courut hors de la chambre en riant et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin il rentra presque dans...passa presque à travers Hubert. « Attends un peu, Evan ! » retentit un cri quelque part derrière lui.

« Désolé, Hubert. Il semblerait que Sa Majesté ne soit pas du matin. » Le fantôme secoua simplement la tête et coula un regard inquiet vers la chambre de Jedusor. « Les vivants sont vraiment étranges. Si vous continuez comme ça, nous allons bientôt se retrouver avec deux autres fantômes sur les lieux. »

Plus tard, Harry marchait le long des frontières qu'il possédait. Il s'arrêtait régulièrement, agitant sa baguette tout en marmonnant de longues incantations en latins. Il faisait cela depuis la fin du petit déjeuner, après qu'il soit certain que Jedusor n'allait pas le tuer pour le coup monté du matin.

C'était merveilleux de pouvoir utiliser sa magie à nouveau. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il utilisait sa magie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. La pensée de subir cela à nouveau était suffisante pour l'empêcher de refaire une telle cascade. A moins, bien sûr, que quelqu'un soit un danger pour Jedusor.

Jusqu'ici Harry avait paré leur maison contre plusieurs choses.

Moldus. Vampires. Gnomes. Anti-apparition. Il s'était même assuré que la foudre ne puisse frapper le chalet. Et aussi que personne ne soit capable de les espionner lui ou Tom tant qu'ils étaient sur le terrain.

Etait-il paranoïaque ?

Peut-être un peu.

Harry s'étira et bailla. C'était magnifique de pouvoir refaire de la magie, mais il trouvait que tout ce travail était fatiguant.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il ne put voir aucun nuage. C'était le temps idéal pour un match de Quidditch. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun terrain de jeu dans le périmètre. Il n'avait pas non plus les joueurs nécessaires pour former une équipe, ni même les accessoires.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voler.

Souriant, Harry retourna dans le chalet et se dirigea vers sa chambre où sa malle était cachée. Les serrures furent retirées d'un mouvement de baguette. Tant que Jedusor ou autre était à la maison, il devait être prudent. Un seul coup d'oeil au contenu de la malle pourrait dire que quelque chose clochait. Spécialement quand la plupart de ses affaires n'existait pas même encore.

Harry regarda son balai d'un air sceptique. Son Eclair de Feu ne passerait jamais pour un balai de cette époque. Non seulement il était trop rapide et réagissait trop bien à ses demandes, mais en plus il ne ressemblait à aucun des balais qu'ils utilisaient ici.

Soupirant, il créa une illusion pour que son balai ressemble à un de ceux qu'il avait vus dans une vitrine sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'était pas aussi bonne qu'il l'avait espéré, mais ce genre de sortilège n'avait jamais été son fort.

Harry ressortit du chalet en fredonnant. Jedusor se cachait quelque part, probablement encore fou de la manière dont il avait été réveillé ce matin-là. Mais à ce moment précis Harry ne s'en soucia pas. Si le garçon voulait bouder Harry le laisserait faire.

Dès qu'il fut dehors Harry sauta sur son balai et se positionna.

Le balai réagit aussi bien qu'à l'ordinaire, même avec les charmes placés sur lui pour qu'il soit différent.

Aussitôt Harry oublia tout de ses préoccupations et de ses cauchemars concernant la mort de Sirius et Cédric. Tout semblait si futile quand il était dans les airs. Comme il avait essayé de l'expliquer à Jedusor, sur un balai et dans les airs il se sentait libre. Ici il n'y avait personne pour lui donner des ordres ou lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. En haut il avait le contrôle.

Harry commença à s'ennuyer de simplement voler en faisant des cercles. Au lieu de redescendre, il commença à essayer des mouvements qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de tenter. Pour certains d'entre eux il n'y avait pas été autorisé, mais ici il n'y avait personne pour lui dire quoi faire.

Il fit des loopings et des piqués comme jamais auparavant. Dansant comme s'il évitait des adversaires imaginaires. Aucune importance que ce ne soit pas vraiment n'importe quel adversaire. Après tout, tous ceux qu'il connaissait ne naitraient que plus tard. Et ceux qui étaient déjà nés ne le connaissait pas ou se fichait de lui.

Il pouvait mourir que personne ne s'en soucierait.

Harry cligna des yeux.

Ce n'était pas vrai.

Jedusor était là et peu importe comment le garçon pourrait le détester dans le futur, et même peut-être maintenant, ils étaient tout ce que l'autre avait.

S'extirpant d'une feinte efficace, Harry attrapa du regard quelque chose de coloré sortant de Pré au Lard et avançant vers leur maison.

Toujours suspendu dans les airs, Harry inclina la tête sur le côté et attendit que la personne soit suffisamment proche pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut suffisamment proche pour qu'il distingue la robe colorée, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne connaissait qu'un sorcier qui s'habillait comme ça.

Putain de merde.

* * *

><p>La suite mettra probablement plus de temps à venir, je préfère me concentrer sur deux autres traductions cette semaine. Désolée ^^'<p>

A bientôt


	9. Chapter 9

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur : **Huskywalker (merci !). Lien dans mon profil.

**Traductrice : **Moi.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, pas même la trame. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Etat de la fic : **Terminée en anglais. Traduction : 9/48.

Oh la la, c'est de pire en pire niveau délais ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, et également pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu !

Merci beaucoup à _Eurydice Woods_, _Waanzin Die_, _Aurysadik_, _Naifu-Sasu_, _Ronnie_, _Myshka01_, _Chaeos_, _Tam 83_, _The Ice Cat_, _Okawa_, _Asherit_, _Ronald92_, _Kay the setter of univers_ et _Lady Shadow Cassandra_ pour leurs commentaires qui me chaud au coeur ! ^^

**! Sondage ! :** Pour ceux qui lisent "Merveilles dans le ciel". Je travaille actuellement sur le cinquième chapitre, et je cherche deux chansons pour le feu d'artifice. Si possible, une douce et une active qui illustreraient bien la guerre. Si vous avez quelques suggestions, je suis preneuse !

Bon, bah c'est tout je crois...il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Harry s'assit sur son balai comme paralysé, tandis qu'il regardait l'homme se rapprocher lentement. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Harry n'eut aucun mal à deviner qui était leur visiteur. Il ne connaissait qu'un sorcier qui mélangeait le rose et l'orange et qui croyait vraiment que ça le mettait en valeur.<p>

Albus Dumbledore.

L'homme à qui il avait fait confiance plus qu'à tout autre.

L'homme qui avait tenté de le tuer et qui à la place l'avait renvoyé dans le temps.

Il sourit dédaigneusement. S'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas revoir c'était bien le directeur de Poudlard, bien qu'il se doutait que Dumbledore n'ait pas encore ce poste.

Les pieds d'Harry touchèrent le sol et il trébucha comme il continuait à courir, balai à la main. Il devait cacher ce dernier. Même avec le charme placé dessus, Harry n'avait aucun doute que Dumbledore soit capable de voir à travers l'illusion. Si cela arrivait il lui faudrait une explication d'enfer.

Ses longues enjambées le menèrent à la porte puis à l'étage. « Nous avons un visiteur, Tom. » Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais il savait que le garçon l'avait entendu. A moins que quelqu'un ait placé des sorts de silence, la plupart des sons pouvait être entendue dans toute la maison. Et la seule pièce possédant ce genre de sorts dans le chalet était sa chambre.

« Evan qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Harry stoppa, un pied déjà dans sa chambre. « Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait décidé de nous rendre visite. »

« Qui penses-tu que ce soit ? Oh, je ne pas attendre de voir qui c'est. A part l'homme qui vous a ramenés à la maison Tom et toi, il n'y a eu aucun visiteur depuis que je suis mort et que ma famille a déménagé. C'était si vide. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Aurais-tu l'esprit de rester loin de lui ? » Harry se hâta de continuer face au regard blessé du fantôme. « Aussi longtemps que nous ne saurons pas de qui il s'agit et ce qu'il nous veut, il est préférable de rester prudents. Si quelque chose arrive je veux que tu préviennes Tom pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir. »

Les mots qu'il avait choisis semblèrent être les bons. Hubert rayonnait, paraissant fier de la tâche importante qui lui était confiée. « Tu peux compter sur moi. Je m'assurerai que rien n'arrive à Tom. Et si nécessaire je le jetterais dehors personnellement. » Harry acquiesça tandis qu'il rangeait son balai dans sa malle, sortait de la pièce et verrouillait la porte. « Je te fais confiance pour rester en arrière-plan et ne pas te faire voir. »

Hubert salua et disparut. Où le fantôme avait décidé de se cacher, Harry n'en avait aucune idée mais tant qu'il faisait ce qu'il a dit ce n'était pas lui qui irait se plaindre.

Tout en marchant vers la porte d'entrée où il pouvait entendre quelqu'un frapper, Harry se demanda si tout cela était vraiment nécessaire. Après tout, Dumbledore dans ce temps ne savait rien de lui. Pour lui il serait un parfait étranger.

Harry grimaça. Dumbledore dans son temps avait été celui qui se rapprochait le plus du grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et l'homme avait quand même décidé qu'il était un tel danger qu'il devait disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte et essaya de calmer son coeur. Il pouvait le faire. Bordel, il _devait_ le faire. Il avait fait face à Voldemort plusieurs fois, ainsi qu'à un dragon et un chien à trois têtes nommé Touffu.

Faire face à Dumbledore qui ne savait rien de lui et qui ne planifiait probablement pas de le tuer maintenant ne serait rien.

Gardant cela en arrière-pensée, Harry prit une autre profonde inspiration pour se calmer les nerfs et ouvrit la porte. Il n'essaya même pas de sourire ou de prendre un air avenant quand il vit le sorcier, prêt à toquer une nouvelle fois.

Silencieusement, Harry prit le temps de regarder ce qui était en face de lui. Dans son temps, il avait vu Dumbledore vêtu de différents ensembles. Mais celui-ci était le pire.

Le vieux sorcier semblait penser que le rose et l'orange se mariaient bien.

Harry voulait juste s'arracher les yeux en espérant ne pas être trop traumatisé. Après avoir vu ce que le sorcier portait il doutait d'être capable de redormir sans faire de cauchemars. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas déjà de difficultés pour dormir. Des cauchemars de Sirius, Cédric, ses parents et Voldemort le tourmentaient presque toutes les nuits.

Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de voir un psychiatre.

Les sorciers avaient-ils même une telle chose ou était-ce un truc moldu ? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne plus tard.

« Bonjour, mon cher garçon. »

« Mr. James. » Dumbledore laissa retomber sa main et masqua rapidement sa confusion derrière ses yeux pétillants. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

« Je ne suis pas votre cher garçon ou tout autre chose que vous pourriez trouver. Mon nom est Evan James. Mais puisque je ne vous ne connais pas, vous devrez m'appeler Mr. James. Et non, je ne veux pas de vos bonbons au citron. »

Dumbledore remis dans sa poche le sac, qui contenait sans aucun doute des bonbons au citron, mais pas avant d'en prendre un pour lui.

Sans rien dire de plus, Harry entra et ferma la porte derrière lui après s'être assuré que le vieux sorcier était bien entré.

Il le guida à travers l'entrée et la cuisine jusqu'à atteindre le salon. Tout en marchant, il ne vit rien qui puisse trahir la présence de Jedusor ou d'Hubert. Il semblait que le fantôme ait pris ses ordres au sérieux. Il ne savait pas où était Jedusor mais le garçon savait probablement qu'ils avaient un invité.

Harry doutait que le jeune garçon l'eut ignoré quand bien même il ne le lui aurait pas fait remarquer. Il était après tout un Serpentard et le futur Lord Voldemort. Aucun de ces titres ne donnait l'impression d'une personne inattentive. Il n'agissait pas comme un Gryffondor. Ce qu'il était exactement en train de faire.

S'asseyant sur le canapé, Harry regarda Dumbledore prendre place en face de lui. La seule chose entre eux était une table basse. Elle ne pourrait être utilisée à la manière d'un bouclier si quelque chose devait arriver. A la place il s'assura que sa baguette était bien cachée dans sa manche où il pourrait l'atteindre en quelques secondes.

Il ne détestait pas Dumbledore pour ce que l'homme lui avait fait.

Non, il détestait la vieille chèvre qui, avec deux mots seulement, lui avait tout pris. Pour cela, il voulait se venger.

Mais il devait attendre jusqu'à être sûr de pourvoir avoir la vieille chèvre. Jusque-là il devait attendre.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui rompit en premier le silence. « Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard. » La seule réaction de Harry fut de hausser un sourcil.

Dumbledore ressemblait beaucoup à celui du futur. Ses cheveux étaient juste châtains au lieu d'argent. Malheureusement, il avait toujours ce putain de pétillement dans les yeux qui rappelait à Harry l'homme qui avait été comme un grand-père pour lui pendant cinq ans. Mais aussi l'homme qui avait essayé de le tuer pour une quelconque raison.

« Je viens d'être informé que vous avez adopté un de nos étudiants venant d'un orphelinat moldu. » Harry croisa les mains sur ses genoux. « Et qui pourrait-être cet élève ? » Il n'avait aucune envie de faciliter les choses pour Dumbledore. « Je parle de Tom Elvis Jedusor. L'enfant devra être rendu à l'endroit où il appartient. »

Harry se leva, la main sur la poignée de sa baguette. « Laissez-moi éclaircir une chose. Tom est ma famille. La seule que j'ai et je ne le renverrai pas dans cet orphelinat. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant. Encore moins pour un jeune sorcier. »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Les yeux de Harry ne quittaient pas le vieil homme, mais il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Harry n'avait pas oublié le fait que Dumbledore était un maître de Légilimencie. Il ne pouvait autoriser l'homme à voir ses souvenirs. Les viols de Snape sur son esprit avaient été plus que suffisants pour lui.

« M. James, je ne suis pas sûr que vous comprenez. M. Jedusor peut ressembler et agir comme un charmant jeune homme mais c'est un serpent. » Le jeune sorcier s'assit, mais ne cessa pas de le regarder fixement. « Amusant, pour ce que je sais Tom est un Serpentard et leur mascotte est un serpent. »

Bien que l'autre sorcier ne le montrât pas, il savait que Dumbledore commençait à s'irriter. « Laissez-moi vous l'expliquer. »

« Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre, Tom ? Je crois que c'est en ton droit, puisqu'il semble que ton professeur soit venu ici pour parler de toi. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Tom faisait ce qu'il avait dit. Il pouvait entendre des mouvements dans la cuisine, et un peu plus tard Jedusor se posait sur le canapé à côté de lui. Heureusement, Dumbledore n'offrit aucun bonbon au citron à Jedusor.

« Professeur Dumbledore. C'est bon de vous voir ici. »

« Et c'est un plaisir de vous voir, M. Jedusor. La nouvelle de votre adoption a été une surprise. La plupart du personnel pensait qu'il ne vous restait plus de famille. »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je crois que je peux expliquer cela. Vous voyez, mes parents avaient déménagé aux Etats Unis. Quand ils sont morts, j'ai appris que j'avais encore un parent en vie alors je suis parti pour le rencontrer. Puisque Tom ne vivait pas avec sa famille j'ai simplement décidé de l'adopter. »

Tout semblait si facile, dit comme cela. Harry souhaita que ce fût la réalité. Au moins, il avait éloigné Jedusor de cet endroit. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui serait arrivé si Tom avait été laissé à grandir dans un tel endroit.

Sentant le regard de Dumbledore sur lui, Harry plaça un bras protecteur autour des épaules du garçon tandis qu'il retenait un froncement de sourcils. Depuis quand Jedusor était-il devenu Tom ? Il aurait à y réfléchir plus tard, quand il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter d'avoir un sorcier fou en face de lui.

« J'ai le sentiment avec vous qu'il y a une autre raison pour M. Jedusor de retourner à l'orphelinat. Vous êtes très jeune et venez juste d'atteindre l'âge adulte. Vous ne savez absolument rien à propos d'élever un enfant et tout ce qui résulte d'une telle obligation. Et si un jour vous rencontrez une jolie fille ? Un enfant, surtout à l'adolescence, sera un obstacle dans votre vie. »

Harry prit plusieurs profondes inspirations pour essayer de retrouver son calme. A chaque mot que disait l'homme en face de lui, Harry pouvait sentir comment sa haine envers son ancien directeur grandissait. Il dut se mordre les joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas faire une bouchée de l'homme.

« Etes-vous le directeur de Poudlard ou le chef de Serpentard ? » La question sembla troubler la vieille chèvre, mais Harry ne se laissa pas distraire. « Non, je suis plutôt sûr que M. Jed - »

« Tom vous a-t-il de quelque façon contacté pour se plaindre de la manière dont je le traite ? »

« Non. »

Dumbledore sembla finalement comprendre où tout ça menait. « Le Professeur Slughorn a-t-il dit quelque chose quand il est retourné à l'école qui puisse vous donner une raison de penser que je sois inapte à prendre soin de Tom ? »

« Non. »

Harry pouvait sentir la rigidité de Tom assis à côté de lui. Le garçon avait vraiment cru qu'il allait le laisser retourner là-bas ?

« Laissez-moi vous préciser une chose, _professeur_ Dumbledore. » Bien que sa voix soit basse, on pouvait facilement l'entendre dans le silence de la pièce. « A part si Tom le dit lui-même et me donne une bonne raison, il ne va nulle part. »

« Vous devez comprendre que c'est pour le plus grand bien. Vous risquez de vivre avec un sorcier des ténèbres si vous ne m'écoutez pas. »

Quelques foulées l'amenèrent nez à nez avec Dumbledore. « Ecoute bien espèce de vieux bouc parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois. Tom ne va nulle part. Même si nous n'avions aucun lien par le sang je ne le laisserais jamais retourner avec ces moldus dégoûtants. »

Harry enfonça un doigt dans la poitrine de l'homme. « Je me fiche de ce que vous avez dit sur lui. Tom est mien et je ne vais pas le laisser partir de sitôt. Vous êtes un idiot trop imbu de lui-même. Vous croyez que tout est noir ou blanc. Mais un gars m'a dit une fois : il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal. Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour l'avoir. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, Harry recula mais continua de fixer le vieil homme. « Je vous demanderai de quitter ma maison et de ne jamais y revenir. Et si j'apprends que quelque chose est arrivé à Tom vous allez le regretter. »

« Essayez-vous de me menacer ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Ce serait stupide. Je vous donne seulement un avertissement. »

Comme il l'avait fait avec le professeur Slughorn, Harry suivit le professeur Dumbledore dans l'entrée. Mais cette fois il n'y avait aucun bon sentiment entre eux. Harry ouvrit la porte et laissa sortir le professeur de Métamorphose.

« Si vous voulez transplaner vous devez quitter le terrain à cause des protections. » Harry fixa le sorcier une dernière fois. « Souvenez-vous, je saurai si quelque chose arrive. Même si Tom ne me le dit pas lui-même. »

Sur ce, il claqua la porte.

Harry soupira et posa son front sur la surface froide de la porte. Bien qu'il n'ait pas utilisé la magie pendant la visite de Dumbledore, son mal de tête était revenu. « Je jure que je vais tuer quelqu'un un jour. »

« Merci. »

La voix calme surprit Harry et il se retourna pour voir Jedusor debout dans l'embrasure. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes. »

« C'est écouter aux portes seulement si on essaie de le cacher. »

Trop fatigué pour argumenter avec le garçon, Harry hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il est parti, il ne sera pas en mesure de mettre la main sur toi. De cela, je vais m'en assurer. »

« Personne ne m'a jamais défendu comme ça. »

Harry hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Tom n'avait pas dit beaucoup, mais il lui en avait dit plus avec ces quelques mots que d'autres l'auraient fait avec un long discours. Le fait que le garçon ait décidé de partager avec lui ce genre d'information lui réchauffa le coeur comme jamais auparavant.

Il regarda Tom un long moment. Dans le futur, il savait qu'il avait tourné mage noir à cause de gens comme Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ferait en sorte que Tom et le monde aient tous deux un avenir meilleur.

Si cela incluait de se battre avec des sorciers fous qui ne vivaient que pour détruire la vie des autres, il n'avait qu'une chose à dire.

« C'est ce que fait une famille. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà ^^ J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, la discussion avec Dumbledore a été agréable à traduire.<p>

Dans le prochain : Anniversaire d'Harry et rencontre avec ceux que Tom appelle "Amis".

Oh, et pas de délais...c'est le meilleur moyen pour être en retard, _encore une fois_...

A bientôt :)


	10. Chapter 10

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur : **Huskywalker (merci !). Lien dans mon profil.

**Traductrice : **Moi.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, pas même la trame. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Etat de la fic : **Terminée en anglais. Traduction : 10/48.

Un grand merci à _The Ice Cat, Yume Saint-Clair, kuro, Ronnie32, Ronald92, Naifu-Sasu, Lady Shadow Cassandra, Okawa, Lynara, Waanzin die, Kay the setter of univers (mici mon chou !), Deadz, Eurydice Woods, Va savoir ?, Kimika su, Chaeos, Sahada, Princesse Serinity, AuroreD-92, elo-didie _et _liberlycaride_ pour leurs commentaires.

Va savoir : Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as fait voir cette fic d'une manière totalement différente. Et tu as aussi totalement raison : de qui parle Dumbledore dans son petit discours (premier chapitre) ? Je trouve ça bizarre : s'il parle vraiment d'Harry, il aurait essayé de le tuer dès sa naissance, non ? Je vais demander à l'auteur, parce que c'est une question vraiment spéciale. Mais c'est vrai qu'Harry a un rôle à jouer dans la transformation du petit Voldy, du coup ce que tu dis semble vraiment logique. D'un autre côté, si Dumby ne parle pas d'Evan mais de Voldy et de sa peur que le petit brun devienne un mage noir, cette fic ne tient pas vraiment la route : Dumby serait alors à la fois le méchant (du moins, il agit comme tel) et le gentil (il ne veut pas qu'il y ait un deuxième mage noir). Un vrai casse-tête ! ^^' Seul l'auteur peut nous donner la réponse, réponse que j'espère pouvoir te donner à mon tour dans le prochain chapitre :) En tout cas, merci pour ce commentaire :)

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit...Ah non ! Encore une chose :

**! Sondage ! : ****Je cherche toujours des chansons pour la représentation finale de Merveilles dans le ciel. Une douce et une active, si possible sans paroles. (Un grand merci à Lynara pour sa suggestion, le morceau est en effet splendide, ainsi qu'à Kay, qui m'a fait découvrir un bon groupe :))**

**Maintenant, c'est vraiment tout dit : Bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 10**

Encore dix minutes avant minuit.

Même s'il ne vivait plus avec les Dursley, il était difficile de briser une tradition.

Neuf minutes.

Depuis qu'Hagrid lui avait parlé de Poudlard, de la magie et de ses parents, Harry avait l'habitude de rester éveillé la nuit avant son anniversaire.

Huit minutes.

Normalement, il aurait déjà été capable de voir des hiboux à l'horizon.

Sept minutes.

Cette année, il n'aurait ni hiboux ni cadeaux d'anniversaire. Aucun de ses amis n'était né et personne à cette époque ne savait quand était son anniversaire.

Six minutes.

Devait-il réveiller Tom ? Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à être seul. Mais le garçon ne serait probablement pas de bonne humeur s'il décidait de faire ça. Depuis la visite de Dumbledore, ils s'entraînaient à la magie sans baguette. Et bien que Tom semblait avoir un talent naturel avec ce genre de magie et réussissait maintenant à déplacer des petits objets la moitié du temps, ça restait un travail épuisant.

Harry savait comment ce pouvait être frustrant. C'était comme être de retour en première année et devoir tout apprendre. Et il avait dû le faire par soi-même, personne n'ayant été présent pour le guider à travers les étapes.

Cinq minutes.

Harry cessa d'arpenter le plancher et bailla. Pour l'apprendre à Tom, il avait dû montrer la magie sans baguette au garçon plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé les leçons. Ce qui signifiait qu'il souffrait d'un constant mal de tête.

Quatre minutes.

Mais l'expression sur le visage de Tom en valait la peine. Bien qu'il vit parfois une lueur d'il ne savait quoi, l'air anxieux sur son visage lui disait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Trois minutes.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Y avait-il en réalité quelqu'un de son époque à qui il manquait ? Sirius était parti et Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Remus le blâmait pour la mort de l'ami du loup-garou.

Deux minutes.

Hermione et les Weasley croiraient probablement Dumbledore si la vieille chèvre le proclamait malfaisant. Penser à ça le blessait mais il devait faire face à la vérité. Si jamais il retournait à son époque, les conséquences l'attendraient au tournant.

Une minute.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Voulait-il seulement retourner dans son temps ? Là-bas, il serait le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Le Golden Boy de Griffondor. Le fils de Lily et James. Le monstre. Le paria. Le héros du Monde Sorcier et le bouc émissaire. Le meurtrier.

Ici il était Evan James. Un invisible. Le seul qui attendait quelque chose de lui, peu importe quoi, était Tom. Le garçon qui était la seule famille qu'il avait. Il y avait d'autres Potter dans ce temps-là. De quel autre endroit son père pouvait-il provenir ? Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour les contacter.

Non seulement cela, il n'avait aucune excuse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se pointer à leur porte et dire : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Vous ne me connaissez pas mais ce n'est pas grave. Vous voyez, je viens du futur. » Ca ferait bien, sans aucun doute.

Egalement, de ce qu'il savait les Potter avaient toujours été une famille de la Lumière. Avec Dumbledore pour icone du Bien, il était peu probable qu'il soit capable d'interagir avec sa famille de sitôt.

Minuit.

Harry s'étendit sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il avait maintenant seize ans.

Encore un an et il serait vraiment un adulte. Mais dans ce monde, il avait maintenant dix-huit ans.

**Le lendemain matin**

Tom sortit du lit quand il entendit qu'Evan était déjà sur pieds. Même s'il était encore fatigué de leur leçon de la veille, il savait que se lever de lui-même était un bien meilleur choix que de laisser l'homme le réveiller.

Il avait découvert qu'Evan était plutôt friand quant aux différentes façons de le réveiller. Pas un matin n'était le même, ce qui rendait difficile pour lui de s'y préparer. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'essayait pas. Après tout, ce ne devait pas sonner comme si n'importe qui pouvait le déjouer.

Il pouvait entendre chanter dans la cuisine, ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il entendait Evan aussi joyeux. L'homme, bien qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que Tom, paraissait tellement plus vieux que les autres de son âge. Même avec ses, parfois, gestes enfantins.

C'était les yeux. Les yeux verts comme l'Avada Kedavra. Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareils et il s'en retrouvait prisonnier, d'eux et de tous ces souvenirs et sentiments qui semblaient filtrer à travers eux comme la lumière à travers une fenêtre.

Un mois. C'est le temps qu'il avait passé loin de l'orphelinat. Normalement il aurait été forcé de rester dans ce trou à rats pour toutes les vacances, mais Evan avait changé cela.

Tandis qu'il s'habillait, Tom pensa à ce qu'il savait sur son tuteur dans une énième tentative de comprendre l'homme.

La première fois qu'Evan l'avait sauvé des tyrans du répugnant orphelinat moldu où il avait grandi, le sorcier plus âgé lui avait montré une impressionnante quantité de magie à l'état brut. Plus encore la fois où il avait vaincu et tué un vampire dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Alors qu'Evan avait manifestement le pouvoir, il agissait comme s'il ne le savait pas. Il semblait heureux de seulement être un sorcier moyen, ce qui dérangeait Tom plus qu'autre chose. Soit Evan était idiot et n'avait pas idée de la puissance de sa magie, soit il cachait ses pouvoirs.

Tom ne savait quelle option l'ennuyait le plus.

Ce qui était inquiétant était le fait qu'Evan semblait parfois souffrir. Il ne le montrait pas mais le cachait derrière un masque bienheureux. Comme s'il ne voulait pas que Tom sache comment il se sentait vraiment.

Comme il l'avait déjà souligné avant, Evan aurait fait un bon Serpentard. C'était la seule maison dont il pouvait tolérer les membres. Evan utilisait un masque tout comme lui, et contrairement aux autres il n'était pas tombé sous le charme du professeur Dumbledore et ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Quand il n'était pas en train d'étudier ou de planifier comment rallier plus de gens à sa cause quand il serait de retour à Poudlard, Tom se surprenait de plus en plus à regarder Evan.

Le sorcier était une énigme. Bien qu'Evan semblait heureux et insouciant, Tom l'avait surpris plus d'une fois en train de fixer le vide. C'était dans ces moments-là que Tom souhaitait être capable de faire de la Légilimencie. Ou alors qu'Evan lui dise à quoi il pensait. Tom trouvait irritant de ne pas tout savoir de lui.

Après tout, la connaissance était synonyme de pouvoir.

Tom se dit qu'il essayait simplement d'utiliser l'autre sorcier. Si Evan se joignait à sa cause, Tom serait heureux de souhaiter la bienvenue au sorcier. Autrement ? Aussi longtemps qu'Evan ne travaillait pas contre lui, Tom supposa qu'il pouvait le laisser vivre. Après tout, Evan l'avait défendu plus qu'aucun autre ne l'avait jamais fait et il lui enseignait aussi la magie sans baguette.

L'homme était presque son égal.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, le fredonnement se fit plus fort ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait pour qu'Evan soit si joyeux, plus même qu'à l'ordinaire ? Ce ne devait pas être humainement possible pour quelqu'un d'être aussi clair dans sa tête aussi tôt le matin. Tom avait déjà envisagé la possibilité qu'Evan se droguait, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas été capable de trouver de preuves.

Peut-être que certaines personnes étaient juste nées comme ça.

« Bonjour. Merveilleux début de journée, tu ne trouves pas ? » Tom s'arrêta à côté de la table et regarda Evan préparer le petit déjeuner pour deux. L'homme se mouvait comme s'il était habitué à travailler dans une cuisine.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Evan se retourna et le regarda avec un sourire. Tom avait déjà appris que ce sourire signifiait normalement qu'Evan planifiait quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui l'incluait lui et quelque chose qu'il n'allait probablement pas aimer.

Avant que Tom puisse faire quoi que soit, Evan s'était éloigné de la gazinière et l'étreignait. Bien que l'homme était de constitution fragile et que ses bras étaient minces, Evan ne le laissa pas s'échapper. Tom se figea et attendit que quelque chose se passe.

C'était étrange d'avoir un autre corps aussi étroitement pressé contre le sien. Durant toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais laissé personne être aussi proche de lui. A l'orphelinat, il avait été le monstre que personne ne voulait toucher s'il pouvait l'éviter et à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais laissé personne s'approcher suffisamment pour être intime avec lui.

« Tu sais, je ne te laisserai pas partir avant que tu ne te sois relaxé. Et le petit déjeuner sera froid avant que nous ne puissions commencer à manger. » Il pouvait sentir le souffle d'Evan proche de son oreille, et Tom se surprit à se relaxer, si ce n'est qu'un peu. Cela sembla être suffisant pour le sorcier légèrement plus grand que lui qui, après un petit instant, le lâcha et retourna à sa gazinière. « Assis-toi, le petit déjeuner arrive dans une minute. »

Alors que Tom ne recevait normalement d'ordre de personne, il se retrouva assis sur une chaise tandis qu'Evan plaçaient différents plats en face de lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il laissait l'homme lui donner des ordres. L'autre sorcier avait juste suggéré ce qu'il était de toute manière sur le point de faire.

Comme ils étaient tous deux assis de chaque côté de la table, Tom observa son tuteur à travers sa frange. Il avait remarqué qu'Evan ne mangeait jamais beaucoup. Comme s'il n'était pas habitué à avoir des repas aussi complets ou réguliers.

Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi le sorcier était tellement plus petit que les autres de son âge. D'après ce qu'Evan lui avait dit, il avait été élevé par des Moldus. Tom était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il avait que c'était leur faute si le sorcier plus âgé souffrait de cauchemars presque toutes les nuits.

Durant la semaine où Evan avait attendu de récupérer sa magie, Tom s'était réveillé plus d'une fois par nuit aux sons de cris emplis de terreur. Tout ce qui était capable d'effrayer Evan de cette manière devait être mauvais. Peut-être Evan avait-il été torturé quand il était aux Etats Unis.

Si tel était le cas, Tom allait s'assurer que celui qui avait fait cela subisse une mort lente et douloureuse. Personne ne blessait ce qui était sien et s'enfuyait sans en payer le prix. Evan ne le savait pas encore mais il était à lui. Et il prenait soin de ce qui était à lui.

Les pensées de Tom furent interrompues quand un hibou entra par la fenêtre. Il n'eut pas à chercher plus loin pour savoir que la lettre venait de Poudlard.

Nourrissant le hibou d'un morceau de bacon, Evan dit : « Il semblerait que nous allions au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. »

**Plus tard**

Harry sentit son corps se tendre alors qu'ils entraient sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'allée était bondée de sorciers et sorcières accompagnés de leurs enfants.

Ses yeux se précipitaient d'un coin à l'autre de la ruelle. Se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus ici, son corps était déjà prêt à se battre ou à fuir. Cette fois il espérait que rien d'en dehors de la normale ne se passerait.

« Vas-tu rester planter là toute la journée au risque de passer pour un idiot ou pouvons-nous continuer ? » Clignant des yeux, il resta près de Tom alors que le garçon commençait à marcher. Bien que le garçon agissait comme il le faisait toujours, Harry savait que lui aussi se rappelait l'épisode de leur dernière venue.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, la foule semblait se fendre devant eux sans qu'ils semblent en avoir conscience. Harry n'avait aucun doute que ça avait à voir avec ce que faisait Tom, mais ne dit rien à ce sujet. Tant que Tom ne blessait personne, Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait l'arrêter.

Et c'était agréable de pouvoir marcher sans craindre d'être bousculé à tout va.

Il laissa le garçon passer devant. Après tout, c'était pour Tom qu'ils étaient là. Aujourd'hui il voulait être tranquille, sans soucis à propos de futurs directeurs et de futurs mages noirs complètement cinglés. Aujourd'hui, il serait juste Evan James.

Ce devrait être assez facile.

Après être passé chez Madame Guipure, ils décidèrent d'aller chez Fleury et Bott.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la boutique, Harry se figea dans son mouvement à la vue d'une personne en face d'eux. Le garçon semblait être du même âge environ que Tom, peut-être un ou deux ans de plus, mais il était une réplique exacte de Draco Malfoy, le seul et l'unique. Avec ses cheveux blonds et lisses et ses yeux gris, le garçon ne pouvait être qu'un Malfoy.

« My lord, je suis heureux de vous voir **(1). **Je ne pensais pas avoir l'honneur de vous voir ici. » A sa grande surprise, Malfoy s'inclina. Cela se passa si vite qu'Harry n'était même pas sûr que ça s'était vraiment passé. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu devrais parler là où n'importe qui peut t'entendre, Abraxas. »

Le message était clair. Tom ne voulait pas qu'il sache de quoi Abraxas était en train de parler.

La seule réaction d'Harry fut d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux. « Tom, pourquoi ne pas me présenter à ton ami ? » Il sentait le regard d'Abraxas sur lui depuis que Tom et lui étaient entrés ensemble dans la boutique. Maintenant le blond le fixait ouvertement. « Evan, voici Abraxas Malfoy, un sang-pur de la même année que moi à Serpentard. Abraxas, voici Evan, mon nouveau tuteur. »

Maintenant, il pouvait clairement sentir Malfoy le passer en revue. « Vous n'avez pas l'air assez vieux pour être le tuteur de quiconque. » Abraxas parlait même de la même façon que Malfoy. « En fait, j'ai dix-huit ans donc je pense être plus que suffisamment vieux pour prendre soin d'une autre personne. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut dit son âge, Harry sentit les yeux de Tom posés sur lui. Il réalisa après quelques secondes qu'il n'avait jamais dit à Tom qu'aujourd'hui était son anniversaire.

« Vous ne faîtes pas votre âge. » Les mots firent grimacer Harry. « Disons que tous les Moldus ne traitent pas bien notre espèce. »

« Vous êtes un sang-de-bourbe ? »

Harry fixa Abraxas. Draco était définitivement un de ses descendants. Aucun doute à ce sujet. « Le terme correct est né de moldu, pas sang-de-bourbe. Et si tu veux vraiment le savoir je suis un sang-pur. » Seulement de première génération, à ce que lui avait dit Tom. Mais à ses yeux, un sang-pur restait un sang-pur.

Abraxas hocha la tête une fois et regarda Tom. « Cela vous dérange si je me joins à vous pour chercher les livres, puisque nous avons les mêmes cours ? » Harry encouragea Tom dans son dos. « Va et amuse-toi. Je vais aller faire quelques magasins pendant ce temps. Attends-moi là quand tu as fini et ne t'éloigne pas. »

Il regarda directement Tom, s'assurant que le garçon avait reçu le message. Harry n'avait pas envie de sauver le garçon d'un autre vampire ou de quelque autre créature de l'ombre sur laquelle Tom pourrait vouloir tester ses pouvoirs.

Quand Tom acquiesça, Harry suivit une envie soudaine et donna un léger baiser au front du garçon. Gloussant, Harry se précipita à la porte, entendant les mauvais sorts de Tom derrière lui. Heureusement, pour lui du moins, le garçon ne pouvait pas utiliser de magie en dehors de l'école et sa magie sans baguette n'était pas assez bonne pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser en public.

Tout en descendant la rue, Harry pensa à ce qu'il avait appris de la petite rencontre avec Abraxas. Il semblait que Tom avait déjà commencé à se transformer en Voldemort. La question était maintenant de savoir s'il était allé trop loin pour être changé.

Harry jura modestement. Même si Tom était déjà en route pour les Ténèbres, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas changer le garçon. Il devait juste essayer plus durement qu'avant. Lui montrer toutes les bonnes choses dans le monde. Peut-être lui montrer aussi que les Moldus n'étaient pas tous mauvais.

Après un petit moment, Harry trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il entra dans la boutique Eeylops - Au Royaume du Hibou et sentit sa gorge se serrer. C'était ici qu'Hagrid avait acheté sa chouette, Hedwige, comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

Harry ne souhaitait aucunement remplacer Hedwige mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'un hibou. Sans le téléphone, c'était un des meilleurs moyens de communication longue distance.

La boutique était relativement sombre et petite. Partout où il regardait, Harry voyait des hiboux et des chouettes de toutes sortes. Petit-ducs, Chouettes Effraies, Chouettes Hulottes et Harfang des Neiges.

Ne souhaitant pas avoir une copie d'Hedwige, Harry passa devant les Chouettes des Neiges sans un regard en arrière et se focalisa à la place sur les autres hiboux de la boutique.

Dans le coin le plus sombre de l'atelier, Harry le trouva enfin. Il n'avait aucune idée sur quelle était son espèce, mais il se fascinait pour le hibou. Le mâle était beaucoup plus grand qu'Hedwige ne l'avait jamais été, et ses plumes avaient la même couleur sombre que ses cheveux.

Les yeux du hibou lui donnaient des frissons dans le dos. Ils lui rappelaient les regards que Snape avait l'habitude de lui donner. Oh, combien cela lui manquait.

« Salut mon beau. »

« Vous avez bon goût, monsieur. Arès est l'un de nos plus beaux hiboux. Il a du caractère, mais ne vous laissez pas effrayer. » Harry sourit. « Je vais le prendre. »

Harry sortit du magasin avec le hibou, Arès, ainsi que toutes les fournitures nécessaires pour prendre soin de l'oiseau noir.

Au lieu d'être dans une cage comme un oiseau devrait y être, Arès s'était installé sur son épaule. Lorsque le commerçant avait essayé de le déplacer vers la cage, le hibou avait dévisagé l'homme d'une manière qui rappelait celle de Snape jusqu'à ce que l'homme recule.

Il retrouva Tom et Abraxas en train de l'attendre devant la librairie. Pendant qu'il choisissait son hibou, les deux garçons avaient fini d'acheter les livres dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour l'école. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait revenir une autre fois pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des livres susceptibles de l'intéresser.

Tom était observait Arès avec intérêt et Harry se souvint de leur discussion sur les hiboux la dernière qu'ils étaient allés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité.

« Alors, Abraxas, est-ce que tes parents sont par là ou est-ce que tu viens avec nous. » Tom et Malfoy partagèrent un bref regard et Harry sut qu'ils avaient discuté alors qu'il était absent. Il espérait que ce n'était pas à propos de comment torturer les Moldus. « Je pense que c'est mieux si je vais les rejoindre. Je vous vois à l'école, Tom. Et ce fut agréable de vous rencontrer, M. James. »

Harry regarda Abraxas partir avant de ramener son attention sur Tom. « Est-ce que ce hibou est pour moi ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Non. » Tom plissa les yeux. « Comment ça se fait que tu ais un hibou alors que je n'en ai pas ? »

C'était une des rares fois où il pouvait voir Voldemort filtrer à travers le garçon et Harry se surpris à s'inquiéter pour lui. « Je n'ai pas de hibou. »

« Alors comment t'appelles cette chose sur ton épaule, un éléphant ? » La voix du garçon était pleine de sarcasme. Harry laissa le silence s'épaissir entre eux pendant qu'il caressait Arès. « En fait, il est pour nous deux. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions l'utiliser pour rester en contact après que tu sois retourné à l'école. Enfin, si tu veux recevoir des lettres. »

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Tom sur lui et il se souvint qu'il avait besoin de donner au garçon une sorte d'hobby. Si seulement il arrivait à l'intéresser au Quidditch, il aurait au moins quelqu'un pour voler avec lui et peut-être même pour jouer un peu avec.

« Si on ne peut pas faire autrement... » Même si c'était caché, Harry pensa discerner quelque chose ressemblant à de la joie dans la voix de Tom. Peut-être le garçon n'était-il pas allé aussi loin qu'il ne l'avait craint.

« Excellent. J'ai vu tout à l'heure un magasin qui vend des glaces. Tu en veux une ou est-ce que je dois te trainer avec moi jusque là-bas ? » Harry soupira quand Tom se pressa et marcha plusieurs mètres devant lui, hors de sa portée. Le garçon avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre quand est-ce qu'il plaisantait.

Souriant, Harry accéléra jusqu'à marcher à côté de Tom. « Quel parfum tu aimes ? Moi, je préfère le chocolat. » Le regard que Tom lui lança fit grimacer Harry. « Je ne veux même pas voir à quoi tu ressembles quand tu manges du sucre. Tu es bien assez mauvais sans. »

« Oh, Tom. Je savais que tu m'aimais. »

OoOoO

**(1) Et non, vous ne rêvez pas : Malfoy vouvoie Tom. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur : **Huskywalker (merci !). Lien dans mon profil.

**Traductrice : **Moi. (vous ne le saviez pas, hein ?)

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, pas même la trame. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Etat de la fic : **Terminée en anglais. Traduction : 11/48.

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, et mille pardons à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu !

Bonne lecture ^^ (ce chapitre est intéressant...surtout la fin, en fait...)

Chapitre 11 

La glace ramena de vieux souvenirs à la surface. L'été de sa deuxième année, il s'était enfui de chez les Dursley après avoir fait gonfler la tante Marge. Alors qu'il avait été autorisé à passer le reste de ses vacances au Chaudron Baveur, il avait passé le clair de son temps ici, obtenant de l'aide pour faire ses devoirs et des glaces gratuites toutes les demi-heures.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu mens sur ton âge ? C'est déjà assez difficile à croire que tu ais dix-sept ans. » Harry haussa un sourcil et regarda Tom manger un peu de sa glace, tandis que le garçon attendait une réponse. « Si tu veux la vérité, j'ai maintenant dix-huit ans, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. »

Harry observa la colère enflammer un instant les yeux de Tom avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. S'il n'y avait pas fait attention, il ne l'aurait probablement pas vue. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Après tout mon anniversaire n'a jamais été quelque chose de célébré. »

Ce n'était que partiellement un mensonge. Avant Poudlard, il n'avait jamais fêté son anniversaire. C'était presque un miracle qu'il en ait su la date. Harry supposait que c'était parce que Dudley aimait se moquer du fait qu'il ne reçoive jamais de cadeau.

« Tu ne vois pas le problème ? Nous vivons ensemble. Je suis supposé savoir ce genre de choses. Ce serait embarrassant que les autres en sachent plus sur toi que moi. » Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. « Tu n'as jamais demandé. »

« Alors tu répondras si je te demande quelque chose ? » Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de réfléchir. « Probablement. Mais tu dois prendre en compte que « Je ne veux pas en parler » est aussi une réponse. »

Durant un long moment, aucun d'entre eux ne dit mot, concentrés sur la glace en train de fondre. De temps en temps, Harry caressait Arès qui était assis sur son épaule et lançait des regards mauvais à quiconque était trop proche à son goût.

« C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Pourquoi tu as acheté un hibou maintenant mais pas quand je t'ai dit que j'en voulais un ? » De toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu poser, Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que celle-ci fusse la première.

« Tout d'abord, tu n'as pas demandé tu en as exigé un. D'une telle façon que tu m'as rappelé mon cousin Moldu qui est un cochon pourri gâté. Deuxièmement, quand je t'en ai demandé la raison tu ne m'as jamais donné de réponse et t'es enfui à la place. Quand tu agis comme ça, tu prouves juste que tu n'es pas prêt pour avoir un animal de compagnie. »

« Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as décidé d'en acheter un maintenant. » Il était évident que Tom n'avait pas aimé d'être comparé à un Moldu.

Avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Harry se pencha en avant et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Parce que j'avais une bonne raison d'acheter Arès. Je veux rester en contact avec toi quand tu vas à Poudlard. Ainsi je n'aurais pas à attendre les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard ou les vacances pour parler avec toi. »

« Tu veux que je rentre à la maison pour les vacances ? »

Harry ne manqua pas le fait que Tom ait appelé le chalet 'maison'. Il sentit une sensation de chaud picotement se répandre dans son corps, comme quand le sang retournait dans un membre mais de façon plaisante.

Entendant le ton surpris du garçon, Harry se souvint que ces deux dernières années Tom était resté à l'école à temps plein. La seule fois où il retournait à l'orphelinat était lorsque l'été arrivait et qu'il n'était plus autorisé à rester à l'école. Avant ça il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir quitter l'établissement.

« Bien sûr. Nous sommes une famille et une famille reste ensemble. » Après une courte pause, il ajouta : « Mais si tu préfères plutôt rester à l'école ou avec quelques amis je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger. Je pensais juste que ce serait sympa que nous passions un peu de temps ensemble. »

« Puisque ce truc de famille semble autant signifier pour toi, je suppose que je vais devoir dire oui. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se cogner plusieurs fois la tête sur la table ou s'il devait simplement sourire. Pour la sécurité du hibou sur son épaule il se décida pour le dernier choix. Après tout, les griffes d'Arès avait l'air plus qu'aiguisée. Et la façon avec laquelle le hibou le regardait de son air mauvais lui rappelait son vieux professeur de potion. Peut-être que le professeur Snape était la réincarnation de cet hibou. Cette pensée lui envoya des frissons dans le dos.

« Alors, est-ce que tu as des amis à part cet Abraxas ? » Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Tom avait des amis. Des sbires sans cervelle, oui. Mais des amis, jamais. C'était comme si Tom et Voldemort étaient deux personnes différentes.

« Abraxas et moi faisons parti d'un groupe dont je suis le leader. Nous essayons de rallier les gens à notre cause. » Harry cligna des yeux. Ne croyant secrètement pas ce qu'il entendait. Un petit groupe, vraiment. Ils étaient plus comme des futurs Mangemorts. Est-ce que Tom le testait en lui disant ça ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

« Et quelle est votre cause, alors ? » Tom regarda autour d'eux comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne les espionne. « Nous sommes quelques uns à l'école qui sommes fatigués de la manière dont les choses se font dans le Monde Sorcier. Tout d'abord il y a les San-Nés de Moldus. » Face au regard noir de Harry, Tom modifia ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire. « L'éducation ralentit, car ils n'ont aucune connaissance de base sur la magie. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes y faire ? Bannir tous les Nés-de-Moldus et tous les Sang-Mêlés de notre monde ? »

« Est-ce que tu es fou ? »

Tom avait l'air vraiment choqué à ces mots. Soit le garçon n'avait pas pensé qu'Harry serait capable de deviner ses plans, soit il y avait quelque chose d'autre. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu. Non, je veux que les Nés-de-Moldus soient trouvés avant d'avoir l'âge d'aller à Poudlard. »

« Et faire quoi ? Les retirer de leur famille ? »

« Uniquement si les Moldus les traitent comme nous avons été traités. Et vas-tu arrêter de m'interrompre s'il te plaît ? »

Harry eut la décence de rougir. « Désolé, continue s'il te plaît. »

« Ils vivront toujours avec leur famille, mais ils iront dans des écoles spécialisées. Là-bas, ils apprendront ces choses que l'on enseigne aux Sang-Purs dès leur premier jour. Et nous avons besoin d'orphelinats pour enfants magiques. »

Plus Tom parlait, plus Harry se surprenait à être d'accord avec les idées de l'autre garçon pour le Monde Sorcier. Elles étaient si différentes des idéaux de Sang-Purs de Voldemort. Qu'était-il arrivé pour changer l'opinion de Tom à propos des Nés-de-Moldus ?

Il réalisa que Tom attendait une réponse et il sourit au garçon. « Je pense que c'est une idée merveilleuse. Mais une autre qui pourrait améliorer la vie des Nés-de-Moldus et des Sang-Mêlés serait de les laisser avoir un contact dans le Monde Sorcier. De préférence quelqu'un travaillant au Ministère. Ainsi, l'enfant aurait quelqu'un à qui poser des questions ou simplement à qui parler. Mais cette personne devra aussi passer chez l'enfant et sa famille pour s'assurer que l'enfant va bien. Certaines de ces visites devront être surprises et la personne ne devra pas à chaque fois révéler sa présence. »

Ils passèrent le restant de l'après-midi à discuter des changements préférables de la société. Comme ils connaissaient tous deux les mauvais côtés des deux mondes, Harry et Tom savaient ce qui avait besoin d'être changé, maintenant ou plus tard.

A quelques reprises seulement, Harry put avoir un aperçu de ce qui, plus tard, pourrait donner naissance à Voldemort. Tom semblait penser le pire des Moldus. Dans un sens, Harry pouvait le comprendre. Tous deux avaient grandi parmi les Moldus, perçus comme des monstres ou pire encore. C'était le type de cicatrice qui restait.

Ils retournèrent chez eux au coucher du soleil. Puisque leur cheminée n'était pas encore connectée au Réseau de Cheminette, ils prirent celle pour Pré-au-Lard.

Ils parcoururent côte à côte la courte distance les séparant du chalet. L'estomac d'Harry était gonflé de la glace qu'ils avaient mangée et sa tête pleine de réflexions concernant les idées dont Tom et lui avaient discuté.

Tandis qu'il était plus qu'heureux que Tom ne veuille pas tuer tous les Nés-de-Moldus, il avait encore du travail concernant les Moldus. Harry n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qui était arrivé pour que Tom se transforme en Voldemort. Avec un peu de chance, il serait capable de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais.

Voulant s'aérer un peu l'esprit, Harry se saisit de son balai et quitta le chalet après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Tom.

Harry tournoya dans les airs. Il fit des loopings et des piquées vers le sol, ne changeant pas sa trajectoire avant d'être assez près pour toucher le sol. Très tôt, toutes ses réflexions à propos du futur, comment c'était et comment ce pourrait être, sortirent de sa tête et Harry se focalisa uniquement sur son vol. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui.

Quand il repéra des étoiles dans le ciel au-dessus de lui, Harry réalisa finalement combien il était tard. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts de par l'air glacial et son corps tremblait.

Lentement, il descendit assez bas pour que ses pieds touchent le sol mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au lieu de cela, il s'étendit à plat ventre sur son balai et ferma les yeux. Après un petit moment, sa respiration fut le seul son qu'il entendait parmi les autres bruits nocturnes.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tâta sa joue. Baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'un de ses doigts était humide. Pourquoi il pleurait, Harry n'en était pas sûr. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était seul, mais pourtant il ne l'était pas. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui former une famille. Peut-être que la vie n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'il l'avait tout d'abord pensé.

Il descendit de son balai et retourna au cottage où il trouva le fantôme en train de l'attendre. « Salut, Hubert. Tom est encore debout ? »

« Non, il est allé se coucher il y a une demi-heure. Je pense qu'il dort. » Harry hocha la tête et bailla. « Eh bien, je pense que je vais suivre son exemple. A demain, Hubert. »

« Dors bien. »

Acquiesçant, Harry monta les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre. Se déplaçant dans l'obscurité, il regarda à travers la fenêtre. Au loin, il pouvait voir Poudlard. Seules quelques fenêtres étaient éclairées dans le château.

C'était décontractant de pouvoir voir ce qu'il avait un jour considéré comme sa propre maison. Mais ça lui faisait aussi d'autant plus mal quand il se souvenait qu'il n'y retournerait jamais.

_Plus tard cette nuit-là_

Au début, il n'eut aucune idée de ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il resta dans son lit sans bouger et essaya de comprendre ce qui avait perturbé son sommeil.

A l'orphelinat, cela aurait pu être certains de ces Moldus dégoûtants qui essayaient de se faufiler jusqu'à lui. S'ils y arrivaient, il se prenait une autre raclée. Etant incapable d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il s'en tirait avec moins que quelques égratignures.

Mais il n'était plus à l'orphelinat. Il n'y avait qu'Evan et lui au chalet. Et Hubert bien sûr, mais le fantôme ne comptait pas puisqu'il était déjà mort.

Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Hubert ne faisait pas de bruit et Evan devait être en train de dormir en ce moment. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui rôdait. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un rôderait-il comme ça dans sa propre maison à cette heure-là ?

Lorsque le bruit retentit une nouvelle fois, Tom fronça les sourcils. Cela ressemblait à des pleurs et des cris étouffés. Comme si quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende. Sachant qu'Hubert ne ferait pas ce genre de bruits de peur de les faire fuir et que les protections d'Evan ne laisseraient personne entrer, il ne lui restait qu'une option.

Sortant du lit, Tom marcha lentement sur le sol tout en faisant en sorte d'éviter ces endroits qu'il savait allaient craquer.

Les bruits se firent légèrement plus forts une fois qu'il fut sorti de sa chambre. Maintenant, Tom était sûr qu'ils venaient de la chambre à côté de la sienne. La chambre où Evan dormait.

Tom s'arrêta devant la porte d'Evan, soudain incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. L'homme s'était battu avec un vampire et avait été inconscient par la suite. S'il y avait plus d'un attaquant, même Evan aurait des ennuis.

Silencieusement, il poussa la porte et attendit quelques instants que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière légèrement plus forte de la pièce.

Ici les sons étaient bien plus nets qu'avant. Tom regretta presque d'avoir quitté son lit quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas d'attaquant et aucun danger apparent.

Evan était dans son lit mais son sommeil paraissait tout sauf paisible. Le sorcier se tordait et se tournait comme s'il essayait d'échapper à quelque chose. Des légers gémissements emplis de douleur passaient ses lèvres qui semblaient rouges à la lueur du clair de lune.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Tom put voir la sueur couvrir la peau d'Evan mélangée à ses larmes et un faible tressaillement parcourut son corps. Il était évident qu'Evan faisait un cauchemar.

Incertain de ce qu'il était censé faire, Tom se pencha sur Evan et regarda l'autre sorcier tout en se demandant s'il devait le réveiller ou non. Même dans son sommeil, Evan était superbe. Il ne serait jamais appelé bel homme ou autre chose de ce genre. C'était ce dont ces satanés moldus qu'il appelait famille s'étaient assurés.

Il était petit et menu mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ressemblait à une fille. Non, Evan était...Evan. Il ne trouvait d'autre façon de le décrire.

Lorsqu'Evan bougea légèrement, les couvertures glissèrent et révélèrent que l'homme ne portait qu'un pantalon quand il dormait. Tom, qui était vêtu d'un pyjama, rougit. Il en avait vu d'autres du même sexe nus avant. Après tout il vivait dans un dortoir avec d'autres garçons.

Mais la vision du torse et de la poitrine d'Evan était différente. La poitrine de l'homme était bien tonique et il avait le même genre de muscles que ceux qui jouaient au Quidditch. Mais il était quand même mince et il pouvait voir les côtes sous les muscles.

Ces foutus Moldus avaient infligé plus de dommages que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Une cicatrice sur le bras d'Evan attira son attention. Elle avait l'air vieille. Ce qui le fascinait, c'était qu'elle ressemblait à une morsure de serpent. Mais il ne connaissait pas de serpent assez gros pour laisser une telle cicatrice.

« Tom ». Le murmure était si bas que Tom douta l'espace d'une seconde avoir vraiment entendu quelque chose.

Evan était enchevêtré dans ses couvertures et semblaient lutter pour se libérer. « Non ! » Le cri détruisit presque ses tympans. Tom savait qu'Evan avait placé un sort de silence sur sa chambre afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Il l'avait réalisé quand Evan avait été incapable de faire de la magie, après l'attaque du vampire.

Il s'approcha et s'arrêta lorsque ses genoux buttèrent contre le bord du lit. Ainsi proche et baissant les yeux pour regarder le visage endormi d'Evan, l'homme paraissait beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Il était difficile de croire qu'Evan avait dix-huit ans. Le voyant ainsi, il paraissait plus être de l'âge de Tom.

Tom broncha quand une main enserra son poignet, l'empêchant de quitter la pièce. Il ne pouvait même pas s'éloigner du lit. Bien que l'emprise d'Evan sur lui était puissante, elle n'était pas assez serrée pour laisser quelque trace de contusion. Même dans son sommeil, Evan semblait être déterminé à prendre soin de lui.

Evan roula sur le côté, dormant encore. Comme l'homme le tenait toujours, Tom trébucha en avant et finit allongé sur le torse de l'homme. Assez surprenant, Evan réussit à continuer de dormir.

Intéressé, Tom regarda alors qu'Evan semblait se calmer de par le contact de leur peau. S'il l'avait su, il l'aurait fait avant. Seulement pour mieux dormir.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Evan bougea dans son sommeil et gémit doucement. Presque instinctivement, Tom caressa le sorcier plus âgé comme il l'aurait fait avec un chat. Ca sembla le calmer. « Seulement pour ce soir. Et je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Si tu dis quoi que se soit, je nierai tout. »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un bas marmonnement avant que tout ne redevienne silencieux.

Tom soupira et se décala un peu jusqu'à trouver une position plus confortable. Evan avait délaissé son poignet, mais avait à la place enlacé ses bras autour de sa taille. Maintenant Tom n'avait absolument aucune chance de s'échapper, même s'il le voulait.

Il devait admettre qu'être comme ça était confortable. Tom ne pouvait se rappeler d'une seule fois où quelqu'un l'avait tenu comme ça. C'était comme quand il imaginait un parent tenant son enfant ou des amants s'enlaçant.

_~~A Suivre~~_


	12. Chapter 12

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur : **Huskywalker (merci !). Lien dans mon profil.

**Traductrice : **Moi. (vous ne le saviez pas, hein ?)

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, pas même la trame. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Etat de la fic : **Terminée en anglais. Traduction : 12/48. Et hop, le quart de passé !

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, et mille pardons à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu !

C'est marrant, plus la fic avance et plus mes retards sont importants. Je dois être maudite, c'est ça... *pas taper !*

Chapitre 12

Quand l'horloge afficha neuf heures, Hubert commença à s'inquiéter. Normalement, Evan devrait être réveillé, maintenant. Tom aussi puisqu'Evan ne le laissait pas dormir la journée, mais il était toujours au lit.

Décidant d'aller voir les deux sorciers vivants, il flotta d'abord vers la chambre de Tom. A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait aucune trace du garçon. Le lit était défait mais autrement rien dans la chambre n'avait été touché.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir eu de lutte. De plus, il l'aurait entendu si quelque chose était arrivé dans la maison puisqu'il ne dormait pas.

Il était peu probable que Tom ait quitté le chalet durant la nuit. Evan avait expliqué le fonctionnement des protections. Elles auraient réveillé le sorcier si quelqu'un était entré ou sorti.

Flottant à travers le mur qui séparait la chambre de Tom de celle d'Evan, Hubert pâlit et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Allongé dans le lit, Tom dormait comme le fantôme l'avait tant vu le faire auparavant. Il était étendu sur le dos, un bras au-dessus de sa tête et Evan l'enlaçant.

La tête du sorcier aux cheveux noirs était nichée sous le menton de Tom et ses mains serraient la chemise du garçon. Leurs jambes étaient enchevêtrées, s'empêchant mutuellement de changer de position. L'autre bras de Tom était enroulé autour de la taille du sorcier en une étreinte protective.

Aurait-il été vivant qu'il aurait rougi. Hubert cacha son visage de ses mains, oubliant qu'il pouvait voir directement à travers elles.

Sans un autre regard, Hubert s'enfuit à travers le mur, se promettant que la prochaine fois il laisserait les sorciers seuls ou bien trouverait un moyen pour frapper à la porte.

**OoOoO**

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius, il avait passé une bonne nuit. Il avait eu un cauchemar mais contrairement aux autres fois, celui-ci s'était terminé assez rapidement. Il se blottit en baillant contre son oreiller qui soupirait, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de se lever de sitôt. Pas même Grindelwald, Dumbledore ou encore Voldemort ne pourraient le sortir de son lit. Le monde pouvait bien être détruit qu'il ne s'en soucierait pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, son oreiller ne soupirait pas. De plus, son oreiller ne sentait pas aussi bon ni n'était aussi chaud.

Le fait de sentir quelque chose de lourd enroulé autour de sa taille le fit se figer. Ca ressemblait presque à un bras humain. Et ce genre de choses était habituellement attaché à un corps.

A moins que quelqu'un ne soit venu dans sa chambre et ait oublié un bras avant de partir. Etant donné que cela semblait impossible, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans son lit.

Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi son oreiller respirait.

Effrayé de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver dans son lit, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision ayant toujours été floue, il lui était presque impossible d'y voir quelque chose qui ne soit pas brouillé. Sauf quand ce quelque chose était vraiment proche.

Et Tom était _vraiment_ très proche.

Les doigts de Tom étaient emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Son torse était pressé contre le sien. Ils étaient si près qu'Harry pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de l'autre garçon. Comment il avait fait pour ne pas les entendre avant, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Décidant de se lever pendant que Tom dormait encore, Harry relâcha le tee-shirt du garçon. Pour une raison ou une autre, il s'était cramponné à lui comme un enfant se cramponnerait à ses parents après un cauchemar.

Est-ce que c'était pour _ça_ que Tom était là ? Mais pourquoi Tom aurait-il réagi face à un de ses cauchemars ? Il n'avait rien fait lorsqu'il n'avait plus eu la capacité de placer de sorts de silence. Mais lors de cette période il ne s'était pas vraiment couché dans la crainte que Tom puisse l'apprendre.

A Poudlard, il s'était toujours assuré que personne ne sache pour ses cauchemars. Pas même ceux avec qui il avait partagé son dortoir pendant cinq ans. Ce sort avait été un des premiers qu'il avait appris. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on le sache.

Harry baissa le regard et rougit intensément.

Ses jambes étaient emmêlées avec celles de Tom. C'était la pagaille et il ne savait absolument pas comment sortir du lit sans réveiller Tom. Peut-être au pire moment possible.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas essayer.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Harry se pencha et saisit doucement la jambe de Tom qui se trouvait sur la sienne. Il la souleva et l'éloigna.

Tom marmonna dans son sommeil et Harry se figea. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Tom se réveille alors qu'ils étaient comme ça. Il savait faire beaucoup de choses, mais il n'avait jamais été à l'aise en ce qui concernait les contacts humains. C'était ce dont les Dursley s'étaient assurés quand ils l'avaient élevé.

Il regarda Tom bouger et se blottir contre lui tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras en une étreinte protective. Il semblait que Tom n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir de sitôt.

Pour quelqu'un qui était plus petit et plus jeune que lui, Tom était pour sûr un garçon fort. Même alors qu'Harry se débattait pour essayer de se libérer, Tom ne se réveillait pas mais le ramenait simplement un peu plus près. Brisant presque ses côtes dans le même temps.

Harry ne pouvait imaginer un moment plus embarrassant, mais cependant étrangement agréable, dans sa vie.

Et puis, bien sûr, Tom se réveilla.

**Saut dans le temps**

« Je déteste la Cheminette. » Harry se releva, auparavant étendu sur le sol sur lequel il avait trébuché quand il avait débarqué de la cheminée. « Ne ris pas, Tommy-boy. » Tom, qui était sorti de la cheminée sans problème, cessa de rire et à la place s'appliqua à le foudroyer du regard. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Harry sourit tout en époussetant ses vêtements. « J'aime bien ce nom. Peut-être que je devrais simplement t'appeler comme ça. C'était pour quoi ça ? » Harry se frotta la tête. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne le dirai qu'une fois. Appelle-moi encore de cette façon et tu en subiras les conséquences. »

Roulant des yeux, Harry haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dis. Tu es sûr que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Robes, livres, sous-vêtements ? Aie - »

« Je te préviens Evan. Ne te fous pas de moi devant les autres élèves. Contrairement à quelqu'un d'autre j'ai une réputation à tenir. »

Harry soupira et regarda autour d'eux. King's Cross paressait être la même que celle qu'il avait toujours connu. Des Moldus partout. Par moment il repérait ce qui ne pouvait qu'être des élèves de Poudlard accompagnés de leur famille. Certains ne savaient tout simplement pas se fondre dans la masse.

« Viens. Nous devons passer la barrière avant que l'express ne parte. Je ne veux pas être coincé ici. » Acquiesçant, Harry suivit Tom alors que ce dernier le trainait vers l'entrée de la plate-forme 9 ¾.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois prendre le train. Après tout, on habite juste à côté du chateau. » Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est la tradition. Juste parce que nous habitons à côté ne veut pas dire que tu dois y arriver différemment des autres. Et cela te donnera un peu de temps pour retrouver tes amis. »

Tom marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne put entendre. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans le même lit, Harry se rappelait que le fait de rougir montrait qu'il regardait son pupille depuis un peu trop longtemps.

Ce ne n'était pas la seule fois qu'il s'était réveillé en compagnie de Tom. La plupart du temps, Harry se réveillait empêtré avec Tom d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et les quelques matins où il se réveillait seul, Harry avait le sentiment que Tom avait quand même été là durant la nuit.

C'était comme si le garçon prenait soin de lui, bien qu'il le montrât d'une étrange façon.

Au lieu de marcher droit à travers elle, ce qu'était ce qu'Harry faisait quand il allait à Poudlard, Tom s'appuya contre le mur et glissa à travers lui. Ainsi, personne ne remarqua quand les deux garçons disparurent soudainement de la foule.

Le Poudlard Express était un grand train à vapeur rouge. Il avait cinq wagons. Quatre pour les étudiants et un dernier pour les bagages.

Harry soupira. C'était bizarre de ne pas être celui qui s'apprêtait à monter dans le train. Il scanna la foule en essayant de trouver un visage familier avant de s'arrêter. Il n'y avait pas de Ron ou d'Hermione. Bon sang, en ce moment il serait heureux de même voir Malfoy.

Comme si les Dieux, s'ils existaient, l'avaient entendu, Harry aperçut des cheveux blonds qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

Ne croyant pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait, Harry s'approcha juste pour s'arrêter à nouveau, maudissant tous les Dieux et Déesses qu'il connaissait.

C'était bien un Malfoy, seulement pas celui qu'il voulait voir.

Abraxas s'arrêta en laissant un petit écart entre Tom et lui. Après un petit hochement de tête vers Harry, il ramena son attention sur Tom. « My Lord, je craignais que vous n'arriviez à temps. »

« Et je te pris de me dire, Abraxas, suis-je en retard ? » Le blond remua sous le regard de Tom et Harry se sentit sourire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait un Malfoy faire preuve de respect envers un autre être vivant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'y habituer.

« No-non, ... » Bégaiement ? Et bien, il y avait une première fois à tout. « C'est juste que les deux dernières années vous avez été le premier à arriver. » Harry haussa un sourcil. Donc Tom aimait tellement Poudlard qu'il attendait des heures dans le train ? Ce matin, il n'avait pas semblé plus pressé qu'un autre élève de se rendre à la gare.

Harry sentit les yeux de Tom sur lui et regarda le jeune garçon, mais ce dernier avait déjà détourné le regard sur Abraxas. Si les réactions du garçon étaient aussi rapides que ses yeux, il ferait un excellent attrapeur. Il aurait à vérifier cette théorie plus tard.

« Je serais bien arrivé plus tôt. Mais mon tuteur n'a pas été capable de se préparer. » Maintenant c'était au tour d'Harry de le fusiller du regard. « Ce n'était pas moi qui ne voulait pas sortir du lit. Si tu avais été un petit plus rapide nous serions ici depuis longtemps. »

Harry sourit simplement quand il sentit le regard noir de Tom. Le garçon l'avait fait tellement souvent qu'il en était en quelque sorte immunisé depuis. Si jamais il retournait un jour à son époque, Snape ne réussirait plus à lui faire peur avec ses regards noirs.

« Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir. Nous ne pouvons pas te faire rater le train. Sois prudent et n'oublie pas de m'écrire au moins une fois par jour où je viens te chercher à l'école. »

Souriant, Harry se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur le front de Tom. « Si quoi que ce soit arrive, contacte-moi. Surtout si ce Dumbledore tente quelque chose. Sois prudent autour de lui, parce que je ne fais pas confiance à cette vieille chèvre. »

Tom hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Un regard rapide vers Abraxas indiqua à Harry que Malfoy n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

Harry se redressa et enfonça un doigt dans la poitrine de Malfoy. « Si j'entends quoi que ce soit à propos de toi ou de quelqu'un d'autre qui en a après Tom, tu le regretteras. Grindelwald n'est pas le seul à connaître quelques mauvais sorts. » Harry ignora le regard noir de Tom, le garçon avait sérieusement besoin de trouver un autre moyen pour essayer de faire peur aux gens.

A sa grande satisfaction, Malfoy devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il semblait que le garçon le craignait. Etait-ce parce qu'il était le tuteur de Tom ou parce que peut-être ce dernier lui avait dit quelque chose lorsqu'il les avait laissés livrés à eux-mêmes sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Aujourd'hui était le jour où Tom s'en allait. C'était que lui qu'il devait se focaliser.

En compagnie des autres parents, Harry regarda les enfants monter dans le train. Parmi la foule, il aperçut des cheveux roux et des taches de son. Il semblait vraiment y avoir un truc avec l'association des Weasley, des cheveux roux et des taches de rousseurs. Il se demanda s'ils étaient déjà pauvres où si c'était quelque chose qui était arrivé plus tard.

Quand il repéra Tom, juste alors que le train quittait la gare, Harry sourit et commença à s'agiter comme un fou de sorte que les gens autour de lui durent s'écarter pour ne pas être frappés. « A bientôt Tom ! »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un petit signe et le train fut ensuite hors de vue.

Dans un soupir, Harry suivit les autres familles alors qu'elles commençaient à quitter la plate-forme. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que les parents faisaient lorsque leurs enfants n'étaient plus là.

Harry sourit. Au moins, il pouvait espérer de pouvoir bientôt revoir Tom.

Si le garçon ne venait pas à sa rencontre de lui-même, Harry avait l'intention de se présenter à l'école et d'avoir une petite discussion avec son pupille. Futur Mage Noir ou pas, Tom ne s'en sortirait pas en l'oubliant.

Et tandis qu'il y était, peut-être pourrait-il jouer quelques tours à Dumbledore, comme une petite vengeance de ce que la vieille chèvre avait fait pour lui.

Harry avançait vite et souriait d'une façon à en faire reculer les gens autour de lui.

Il avait un peu d'organisation à faire. Et cela impliquait un certain futur directeur.

Dumbledore ne saurait jamais ce qui l'avait frappé.

***Cogne***

**V**

**V**

**V**

***Cogne***

**V**

**V**

**V**

***Cogne***

**V**

**v**

**V**

**Tu viens juste d'être frappé par Ib, le monstre de dessous mon lit**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Si tu ne veux pas être frappé à mort**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Clique sur le bouton**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Et commence à écrire.**

(1)

(1) Si si, ça vient de l'auteur ! ;p Je n'ai pas pu résister...

Joyeuses fêtes à toutes et à tous !


	13. Chapter 13

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur : **Huskywalker (merci !). Lien dans mon profil.

**Traductrice : **Moi. (vous ne le saviez pas, hein ?)

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, pas même la trame. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Etat de la fic : **Terminée en anglais. Traduction : 13/48.

Wouahouuu ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! 29 reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! J'en suis presque tombée de ma chaise... en fait, j'étais sur mon lit, donc techniquement je ne pouvais pas tomber, mais...bref, vous avez compris.

Chapter 13

*Bom*

Il allait devenir fou.

*Bom*

Peut-être l'avait-il été tout ce temps mais ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

*Bom*

Les autres l'avaient-ils su depuis le début et n'en avaient rien dit, parce qu'ils voulaient leur sauveur et non un autre tueur psychotique comme Voldemort ?

*Bom*

Il jetait le blâme sur les Dursley. Ces gens n'étaient pas aptes à élever un escargot et encore moins un enfant.

« Si tu continues à te cogner ainsi la tête, tu vas non seulement avoir des bosses mais aussi laisser des traces sur le mur. Qu'a donc fait ce pauvre mur pour mériter un tel châtiment ? »

Harry s'éloigna lentement de la cloison et se retourna. Il regarda Hubert qui se tenait aussi loin de lui que possible et semblait prêt à sauter à travers le mur dans le cas où il deviendrait vraiment fou.

« Je m'ennuie. Il n'y a absolument rien à faire pour moi. »

C'était vrai. Il n'avait vraiment rien à faire. Jamais le chalet n'avait été aussi propre et il n'y avait plus aucune mauvaise herbe dans le jardin. Les protections avaient été passées en revue et il en avait même ajouté quelques unes auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé la dernière fois. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

« Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas...un truc ? » Harry fixa simplement le fantôme avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le mur. Peut-être qu'il rendrait bien en rouge. « J'ai fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. »

*Bom*

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas je vais devoir intervenir. » La voix du fantôme était proche. Comme si Hubert était maintenant juste derrière lui. « Tu es un fantôme, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire ? »

A l'instant où il fut sur le point de continuer à se cogner la tête contre le mur, quelque chose de froid toucha sa peau. Ce fut comme si son sang se transformait en aiguilles brûlantes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. C'était pire que le Doloris.

Harry se recroquevilla, essayant d'échapper au sentiment de vide. « Qu-qu'est-ce que c-c'était ? » Sa voix était faible. Ce qui était arrivé lui rappelait sa troisième année quand il avait fait face aux détraqueurs à Poudlard.

« Je t'ai possédé. C'est un sentiment horrible pour toi, mais je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer si tu devais essayer de te faire du mal à nouveau. » Harry hocha simplement la tête et ferma les yeux. Il voulait dormir et pleurer. Les deux en même temps si possible. « Si tu promets de ne jamais le refaire, je resterai loin des murs. »

Hubert le regarda pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant d'hocher la tête. « Bien. Maintenant, si tu t'ennuies vraiment tu peux écrire à Tom. Je suppose qu'il attend de tes nouvelles. »

Harry sourit et repoussa le désespoir et la fatigue qui l'assaillaient. Quelque chose qu'il avait plutôt bien appris à faire durant ses années chez les Dursley en tant que part de leur famille aimante et attentionnée. « C'est une super idée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ai pas pensé avant. Merci, Hubert. »

Il sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea les jambes tremblantes vers sa chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte. Avec seulement Hubert et lui au chalet, une porte fermée ne signifiait pas grand chose. Le fantôme pouvait entrer et sortir comme il le voulait et Harry ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il s'assit et fixa des yeux le papier sur son bureau. Il avait promis à Tom qu'il lui écrirait une lettre. Il ne briserait pas sa promesse et, en plus, il avait besoin de s'occuper un peu.

_A mon cher Tommy-boy. _

_D'accord, arrête tes regards noirs. Arès est bien meilleur que toi à ça. En fait, il me fusille du regard en ce moment-même, attendant que je finisse cette lettre. _

_De toute façon, je t'ai promis de t'écrire et, pour dire la vérité, je m'ennuie profondément. Donc, comment vas-tu ? Tu es content d'être de retour à Poudlard ? J'espère que Donald Duck ne t'ennuie pas. Autrement dis-le-moi et je m'occuperai de ce vieux bouc. _

_Si tu es toujours en train de lire et n'as pas encore brûlé cette lettre, félicitations. _

_Hubert m'a possédé aujourd'hui. Ne me demande pas pourquoi parce que je ne te le dirai pas. Juste un petit conseil, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu aimerais expérimenter. C'est carrément flippant. _

_Comment se porte ta cause ? Je sais que tu n'es à Poudlard que depuis quelques jours, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois la couler douce. Si tu veux que quelque chose soit fait, tu dois t'y prendre tôt. _

_Rien ne se passe ici. S'il te plaît réponds-moi vite, tu me manques déjà. _

_Amour_

_Evan James. _

Harry se redressa et regarda sa lettre, les yeux plissés. Puis il hocha la tête et plia le parchemin avant de le donner à Arès. « Viens là garçon. Amène-ça à Tom s'il te plaît. Assure-toi que personne d'autre ne la lise. Surtout Dumbledore. » Harry fit un sourire en coin et regarda le hibou dans les yeux. « Si tu veux tu peux laisser un _cadeau_ à cette vieille chèvre une fois que tu auras donné la lettre. Mais pas avant. »

Il n'était pas sûr de tout ce qu'avait compris le hibou. Après tout il n'avait eu qu'Hedwige et elle avait toujours été très intelligente.

Arès s'envola par la fenêtre et Harry le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus réduit qu'à un petit point dans l'horizon. Un des avantages de vivre à proximité de Poudlard était que les choses telles que les lettres ne mettaient pas longtemps à parvenir à leur destinataire.

Maintenant qu'il avait écrit sa lettre, Harry réalisa quelque chose.

« Hubert, je m'ennuie. »

Il entendit le fantôme grogner quelque part dans la maison.

Le jour suivant, quand Harry se réveilla il trouva Arès qui lui lançait des regards noirs. Le hibou était posé sur la tête de lit et avait l'air tout sauf joyeux. « Bonjour Hed- Arès. » Le regard de l'aigle devint plus intense encore et Harry frissonna. « Détends-toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas Hedwige. Vous deux n'avez rien en commun. Puis-je avoir la lettre maintenant ? »

Ares continua de le fusiller du regard mais tendit sa patte afin qu'il puisse attenidre la lettre.

Harry l'arracha avant qu'Arès n'essaie de le mordre. Le hibou en avait pris l'habitude après le départ de Tom. Pas parce qu'il ne le nourrissait pas. Non, le satané oiseau avait juste décidé qu'il n'était pas assez rapide et par conséquent voulait l'inciter à être plus rapide.

« Souris, l'oiseau. Merci pour la lettre. » Arès lui envoya un dernier regard noir avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre probablement pour aller chasser.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit et commença à lire tout en se demandant ce que Tom pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

_Evan James_

_Premièrement arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je ne le redirai pas. Mon nom est Tom et c'est comme ça que tu dois m'appeler. Pas Tommy-boy ou Tom-Tom ou tout autre nom que tu pourrais trouver. _

_Deuxièmement, c'est toi qui as dit à Arès de laisser un petit cadeau à Dumbledore une fois qu'il m'aura remis ma lettre ? Bien que j'apprécie une bonne rigolade (1), je te demanderais de ne pas le refaire. Ca ne me donnerait que plus de problèmes que ça n'en vaut la peine. Dumbledore avait les yeux braqués sur moi tout le repas, comme si c'était ma faute. _

_Aurais-tu un problème au cerveau ? Parfois je me demande si tu ne serais pas mieux enfermé dans une pièce complètement vide. Même sans baguette et sans magie tu serais capable de t'attirer des ennuis. J'ai parlé avec le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard. As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver si Hubert était resté en toi plus de quelques secondes ? _

_Parfois je me demande si tu cherches le danger juste pour m'ennuyer._

_Et qui est Donald Duck ? Ce n'est pas un truc de sang-pur et je n'en ai jamais entendu parler dans le monde moldu. Si tu veux insulter quelqu'un sois sûr que l'autre comprenne de quoi tu parles. Autrement ça ne sert à rien. _

_Ca se passe bien ici. Bien que nous soyons seulement revenus depuis une semaine, les professeurs essaient déjà de nous tuer au travail. Les autres se plaignent. Qu'ils sont idiots. Les devoirs sont là pour s'assurer que nous comprenons les cours. Sans la connaissance nous ne sommes rien. _

_Nous travaillons à notre cause. Ne t'attends pas à ce les choses bougent en si peu de temps. C'est quasiment impossible étant donné que je ne suis pas faiseur de miracles. Nous avons quelques Serdaigles de plus avec nous. Je n'ai toujours personne de Gryffondor. Cette maison à laquelle Dumbledore appartenait autrefois. _

_C'est tout pour le moment. Si tu m'écris de nouveau fais en sorte qu'Arès agisse de façon respectable. _

_T.M.R_

Harry lut et relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Riant tout bas. Alors que Tom essayait de garder un ton froid, Harry savait qu'il lui manquait. C'était inhabituel pour Tom d'en dire autant. Lui donner toutes ces informations en une seule lettre en disait plus que suffisamment.

Il manquait à Tom et le garçon voulait qu'il lui écrive une autre lettre.

Posant la lettre sur sa poitrine, il commença à réfléchir à une réponse.

Poudlard

Tom s'assit à la table des Serpentards en regardant manger les autres étudiants. Il sentait que Dumbledore l'observait, le vieil homme ne le regardait pas avec des yeux scintillants comme il le faisait avec les autres étudiants. La vieille chèvre savait qu'il avait vu à travers son attitude de grand-père gâteux.

Le petit-déjeuner à la table des Serpentards était toujours tranquille. Ils ne se parlaient pas avec affection comme les Poufsouffles et ne faisaient pas du bruit comme les Gryffondors. Et ils ne perdaient pas leur temps à parler du dernier bouquin qu'ils avaient lu.

Non, les Serpentards planifiaient.

Et il était le Serpentard absolu.

Et donc il planifiait.

Tout ce qu'il avait dit à Evan le jour de son anniversaire, il ne pouvait d'ailleurs toujours pas lui pardonner d'avoir tût de pareilles informations, avait été vrai. Tom avait pour but de changer le Monde Sorcier.

Il avait été surpris de la façon dont Evan avait réagi après avoir entendu ce qu'il avait planifié. La plupart des gens, des enseignants aux personnes âgées, étaient d'abord très sceptiques quand il essayait d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait.

C'était les étudiants qu'il avait choisi de recruter. Il s'agissait principalement de Sang-purs étant donné que le plus gros de ses sbires était à Serpentard. Mais il en avait aussi quelques uns à Serdaigle et à Poufsouffle. Mais, comme il l'avait dit à Evan, il n'en comptait encore aucun de Gryffondor et il doutait qu'ils en valussent vraiment la peine.

Tom leva les yeux quand il entendit les hiboux arriver. Il parcourut la masse de volatiles du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qu'il cherchait.

Tom continua son repas comme s'il n'avait cure du grand hibou noir qui se dirigeait vers sa table. Il nota intérieurement chaque regard noir envoyé dans sa direction quand le hibou atterrit juste devant lui, évitant de justesse de toucher son assiette.

On aurait pu penser qu'ils s'étaient habitués à Arès depuis le temps. Mais là encore il n'avait reçu aucune lettre au cours de ses deux premières années. Ce que tous ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il avait maintenant quelqu'un pour en échanger. Quelqu'un qui se souciait vraiment de lui.

Bien sûr il ne l'avait dit à personne. Ils savaient seulement qu'il avait quitté son orphelinat moldu et avait été adopté par un sorcier qui venait de l'Amérique. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'Evan l'embarrassait. Mais si le sorcier était puissant, il semblait aussi quelque peu...innocent. Comme s'il croyait que le mal n'existait pas. Bien qu'Evan possédât une grande puissance, il ne semblait pas disposé à l'utiliser. Sauf, bien sûr, si Tom était en danger, quel qu'il soit.

Non, il avait gardé Evan secret parce que le sorcier était à lui et qu'il protégeait ce qui était sien. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se glissait dans la chambre du sorcier la nuit et l'aidait contre ses cauchemars à l'aide de mots doux et de touchers légers. Non pas parce qu'il trouvait ça agréable. C'était simplement parce qu'un tuteur trop fatigué pour faire ce qu'il était supposé faire était inutile.

Réalisant qu'Arès avait commencé à le fusiller du regard plus que d'ordinaire, il détacha la lettre. « Ne pense même pas à refaire le même coup que la dernière fois. » Si Tom avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait ri au regard innocent du hibou avant qu'Arès ne s'envole. Il devrait apparemment utiliser une des chouettes de l'école s'il voulait répondre à Evan.

Tom ouvrit la lettre en fronçant les sourcils, un peu inquiet de ce qui avait bien pu se produire depuis sa première lettre.

_Cher Tommy,_

_Ha, il y avait un autre nom que tu ne m'as pas interdit d'utiliser. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu es bien à l'école et que Dumbledore ne te pose pas de gros problèmes. Que cet homme respire de travers et je ferai en sorte qu'il le regrette._

_Alors Arès a fait comme je le lui ai demandé ? Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour avoir été là et avoir vu son visage. Dis-moi que quelqu'un a pris une photo. Si ce n'est pas le cas je demande à Arès de le refaire et j'espère que tu seras assez intelligent pour avoir un appareil photo à portée de main._

_Je jure que ce foutu hibou est fou. Est-ce que tu lui as dit de me mordre pour te venger de ce que je lui ai dit de faire à ton professeur ? Honnêtement je lui ai demandé gentiment et je doute qu'Arès aurait fait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas._

_Il n'y a rien de nouveau ici. C'est en fait assez ennuyeux que tu le saches. Hubert essaie de m'éviter. Il dit que c'est ça ou il sera obligé de me posséder à nouveau. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aimerais voir arriver de nouveau._

_Et juste pour que tu le saches je ne cherche pas les ennuis. Ce sont eux qui me trouvent toujours. Comment je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas ma faute._

Tom secoua simplement la tête. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien d'en parler avec Evan. Du moins pas avant qu'ils ne soient face à face.

_Alors est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu des matchs de Quidditch ? J'espère que Serpentard va gagner, puisque c'est ta maison. Quand tu seras là je te montrerai la merveille qu'est un balai._

_Si tu continues à fixer la lettre comme ça tu vas finir par y brûler un trou._

_Pour quand est le prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard ? Préviens-moi pour que je puisse venir te voir. Peut-être même que je pourrais rencontrer quelques uns de tes amis. Promis je la jouerai cool._

_Avec amour,_

_Evan James._

Tom continua à fixer la lettre dans ses mains, ne remarquant pas que les autres autour de lui se levaient avant qu'Abraxas ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Marchant vers son cours de DCFM, Tom repensa à la lettre d'Evan qui était maintenant dans la poche de sa robe.

Evan voulait rencontrer ses amis.

Tom avait le sentiment que ce serait quelque chose de bien. Il devait s'assurer qu'ils comprissent tous qu'Evan était sien.

Il s'assit et jeta un coup d'oeil à Dumbledore alors que le professeur entrait. Evan lui avait dit que le vieux sorcier était probablement un Legilimens. Ca pouvait expliquer comment Dumbledore semblait en savoir autant sur tout le monde. S'il était capable de lire dans les esprits des autres, ce n'était pas pour être sûr de ce qu'il savait.

Tom décida d'aller à la bibliothèque aussitôt après avoir déjeuné. Il avait besoin d'apprendre l'Occlumencie.

Et planifier comment il allait faire en sorte qu'Evan ne fasse rien qui ne puisse leur nuire, à lui ou à ses sbires, quand ils le rencontreraient à Pré-au-Lard.

**°~~A suivre~~°**

13/02/2012


	14. Chapter 14

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur : **Huskywalker (merci !). Lien dans mon profil.

**Traductrice : **Moi. (vous ne le saviez pas, hein ?)

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, pas même la trame. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Etat de la fic : **Terminée en anglais. Traduction : 14/48.

23 jours seulement depuis la dernière update, je suis trop fière ^^ (oui, pour moi c'est presque un record ^^')

Chapitre 14 

Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge l'informa qu'il restait encore une demi-heure avant son rendez-vous avec Tom.

Ce n'était pas de son propre chef qu'il était déjà arrivé. Hubert l'avait jeté dehors quand le fantôme en avait eu assez. Le fantôme ne l'avait pas littéralement fait mais l'avait menacé de le posséder s'il ne quittait pas les lieux.

Comme il n'avait rien de mieux faire, il était descendu à Pré-au-Lard.

Ca faisait un mois que Tom était retourné à Poudlard. N'ayant tien de mieux à faire, Harry avait passé la plupart de son temps dans la ville. Il avait gagné un peu de sous en aidant là où c'était nécessaire, mais ce n'était pas grand chose.

Il y avait encore assez d'argent sur son compte, mais Harry savait qu'ils ne pourraient en vivre éternellement. L'argent était destiné aux fournitures scolaires. Pas aux besoins vitaux de deux personnes. Il avait besoin d'un job.

En attendant Tom et ses amis, Harry avait trouvé une petite librairie qui n'existait pas à son époque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cependant. Bien sûr, certains des livres proposés étaient un peu sombres, mais il avait quand même trouvé des livres intéressants pour plus tard.

Marchant à travers la boutique, Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Si seulement ses amis pouvaient le voir en ce moment, des livres dans les mains. Ron commencerait sans aucun doute à penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui. Que Voldemort le possédait, ou bien qu'il était en passe de devenir le prochain Mage Noir.

Hermione, d'autre part, serait probablement fière de lui. Elle se plaignait toujours que Ron et lui étaient incapables de chercher des informations par eux-mêmes.

Penser à ses amis amena une douleur dans sa poitrine. La plupart du temps, il évitait de penser à ce qu'il avait été forcé de quitter. Certes, ce n'était pas beaucoup mais la majorité lui manquait vraiment.

Harry secoua la tête, tentant par ce fait de chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Il ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet. La seule chose sur laquelle il devait se focaliser était Tom.

Maintenant que Tom était retourné à l'école, les cauchemars d'Harry étaient revenus, tout aussi mauvais qu'auparavant. Hubert essayait de rester dans sa chambre la nuit, mais cela ne lui était d'aucune aide. Le fantôme n'avait tout simplement pas le même effet calmant que Tom.

Il fronça les sourcils. Sa façon de passer ses nuits n'était pas ce qui importait. Aussi longtemps que Tom ne s'apercevait de rien, ce n'était pas un problème. Le garçon devait pouvoir se concentrer sur l'école et ses amis. Ce serait meilleur pour Tom s'il pouvait agir comme un garçon de son âge. Peut-être une enfance heureuse serait-elle suffisante pour empêcher Tom de devenir Voldemort.

Alors qu'il sortait de la librairie, un des livres attira son attention et Harry s'approcha de l'étagère.

_Devenir animagus, étape par étape_. Harry cilla. Un animagus. Sirius et son père avait été des animagus. Peter également mais ça ne comptait pas. Après tout, le rat avait trahi ses parents. Les avait envoyés à la mort.

Harry secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le comptoir avec le livre. Il semblait qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, plutôt que d'embêter Hubert.

Il était en retard.

Tom n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils avaient convenus d'un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard pour déjeuner.

Evan devrait être arrivé depuis plus de dix minutes déjà.

Tom avait fait en sorte d'arriver en avance et avait choisi une table d'où ils pouvaient surveiller les allées et venues. On ne savait jamais qui tenterait d'espionner. Il avait déjà prévenu son petit nombre d'élus qu'ils avaient l'honneur de rencontrer son nouveau tuteur.

Décider qui il voulait emmener lui avait pris un certain temps. Puisqu'il ne considérait personne comme un ami, Tom avait emmené ceux qu'il pouvait appeler ses serviteurs les plus fidèles.

Abraxas Malfoy, qui était son bras gauche et qui avait déjà rencontré Evan. Tom savait que le garçon serait capable de garder la bouche fermée.

Orion Black et Walburga Black qui étaient déjà fiancés, du moins ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient accepté le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter cela à moins de vouloir être expulsés de leurs familles. Comme Abraxas et lui-même, ils étaient tous deux à Serpentard mais une année au-dessus.

Le dernier qu'il avait pris avec lui était Septimus Weasley, un sixième année. Contrairement aux autres, il n'était pas un Serpentard mais un Serdaigle. Bien que le garçon agisse parfois comme un Gryffondor et avait une trop grande gueule, il venait d'une famille de sang-pur, ce dont Tom avait besoin.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, mais ce n'était toujours pas Evan. Le sorcier n'aurait pas été son tuteur, Tom aurait déjà trouvé comment le punir. Maintenant, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé pour qu'Evan soit en retard ?

Bien qu'il était inquiet, Tom ne le montra pas. Il ne voulait pas que les autres comprennent à quel point il était en réalité proche d'Evan. Tout ce qu'ils savaient étaient qu'ils avaient été choisis pour rencontrer son tuteur, qui se trouvait aussi être un sang-pur. Il ne voyait aucune raison de leur en dire plus et s'il savait qu'ils étaient curieux, ils ne posèrent aucune question. Ils ne savaient que trop bien ce qui arrivait à ceux qui voulaient en savoir plus que ce qu'il était prêt à leur faire savoir.

« Désolé, je suis en retard. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps. » La voix sembla se glisser à côté de lui, et Tom sentit son coeur rater un battement.

Il avait vécu avec Evan la majorité des vacances, mais le sorcier arrivait toujours à se faufiler derrière lui sans que Tom ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Evan refusait d'expliquer comment il avait appris à se déplacer comme cela. C'était encore autre chose qu'il ne connaissait pas à propos du passé de son mystérieux gardien.

« Tu es en retard. » Evan sourit et se frotta la tête, mais ne semblait pas le moins du monde désolé. « Désolé à ce sujet. Tu vois, j'ai trouvé cette intéressante petite boutique et n'ai en quelque sorte pas vu le temps passer. »

« Comment es-tu arrivé sans qu'aucun de nous ne le remarque ? Nous nous somme assis de façon à voir la porte et pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu entrer. »

Tom lança un regard furieux à Weasley. Le garçon serait puni dès leur retour à Poudlard. Personne ne l'interrompait. Tous ses disciples le savaient. Il semblait que celui-ci avait besoin d'une nouvelle leçon.

Weasley baissa la tête quand il rencontra le regard de Tom, mais Evan eut seulement un petit rire. « Honnêtement, parfois je me demande si c'est toi et Arès qui êtes parents plutôt que nous deux. Votre manière de lancer des regards noirs est similaire. »

Au grand dam de Tom, ses regards noirs n'avaient toujours pas d'effets sur Evan. Mais n'était-ce pas une des raisons qui faisait qu'il aimait, en quelque sorte, le sorcier ? Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait rencontré personne à part Dumbledore qui arrivait à ignorer ses regards comme ça.

« En fait, je pensais que vous seriez en train de surveiller la porte d'entrée, donc j'ai choisi une autre issue. C'est l'un des avantages de connaître les propriétaires des lieux. C'est plus facile pour les persuader de laisser quelqu'un entrer par la porte de derrière. »

Tom observa Evan du coin de l'oeil. Le brun avait l'air différent depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait des sacs noirs sous les yeux, comme s'il manquait de sommeil. Tom se demanda si Evan était encore en proie à ses cauchemars. Peut-être devrait-il en parler au Professeur Slughorn. En tant que maître de potion, il pourrait avoir connaissance de quelque chose qui pourrait aider Evan.

Il paraissait aussi être plus mince, ce qui lui fit se demander si Evan mangeait vraiment pendant son absence. La prochaine fois il en parlerait avec Hubert et obtiendrait du fantôme qu'il s'assurât qu'Evan mangeait. Le sorcier ne l'aiderait pas s'il mourrait parce qu'il avait oublié de prendre soin de lui-même.

« Vas-tu me dire qui sont tes amis ou vais-je devoir leur trouver un nom moi-même ? » Tom voulait jeter des mauvais sorts. Comment avait-il pu s'attendre à ce qu'Evan agisse comme un adulte, ne serait-ce qu'une journée ? Parfois, le sorcier était le plus gamin d'eux deux, et Tom était plus jeune que lui.

« Voici Evan James, mon tuteur et cousin éloigné. Evan, tu connais déjà Abraxas. Les autres sont Orion et Walburga Black et Septimus Weasley. »

Harry étudia ceux que Tom avait choisi d'emmener avec lui. Il avait déjà vu Walburga avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé dans le temps. Elle était la toile qui criait tout le temps quand quelqu'un faisait trop de bruit dans la vieille maison de Sirius. S'il ne se trompait pas, le garçon aux cheveux noirs à côté d'elle serait le père de Sirius. Il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre Orion et son fils aîné.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur des souvenirs douloureux, Harry se focalisa sur la quatrième personne que Tom avait amenée avec lui. Abraxas, il l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant donc lui il pouvait l'ignorer pour le moment.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que le garçon était un Weasley. Il en avait les cheveux roux et les taches de son. Il était lié à Ron et au reste de la famille Weasley. Peut-être qu'il était leur grand-père ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. Comme Tom l'a dit, je suis son nouveau tuteur. »

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu trop jeune pour être tuteur ? » Même Harry remarqua le regard noir que Tom lança au Weasley. « En fait, non. J'ai dix-huit ans si tu veux vraiment le savoir. »

« Vous n'en avez pas l'air. » Certes, il était loin d'être aussi grand que Black ou Weasley, mais au moins il n'y avait pas une si grosse différence entre Abraxas et lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Où avait-il déjà entendu cela ? Ca lui rappelait un peu trop la première fois qu'il rencontré Abraxas. Tous les sous-fifres de Tom étaient-ils comme ça ? Dans ce cas, ce n'était pas étonnant que les Mangemorts de son époque étaient tous des idiots.

« Peut-être pas. Mais tu dois savoir que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Malheureusement pour moi ma famille était moldue et haïssait la magie. Et puisqu'elle haïssait la magie elle a décidé de s'en prendre à moi. »

« Je pensais que notre lord avait dit que vous étiez un sang-pur. »

« Weasley si tu ne la gardes pas fermée tu vas le regretter. » C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Tom menacer quelqu'un devant lui. D'un autre côté, il pouvait comprendre le garçon. Après tout, Weasley venait de l'appeler ''lord''. Il y avait apparemment certaines choses que Tom ne voulait pas qu'il sache.

Avec un peu de chance, viendrait un jour où Tom ne ressentirait plus le besoin de garder ses secrets pour lui.

« Et Tom ne mentait pas. Je suis un sang-pur. Du moins, je crois. » Il sentait maintenant les regards sur lui, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Harry s'était habitué au fait d'être fixé quand il était encore le garçon-qui-a-survécu. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

Quand Walburga ne criait pas, elle avait une voix très agréable. « Et bien, ma mère et mon père étaient des sorciers. A moins, bien sûr, que ma mère était infidèle, auquel cas nous ne saurons jamais avec certitude. Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque je ressemble à mon père, c'est un point discutable. »

Harry sourit face à leurs visages confus. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il obtenait une telle réaction venant de Tom. Jouer comme ça avec les gens lui faisait se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû laisser le Choixpeau le placer à Serpentard. Si ça voulait dire s'amuser comme ça tout le temps, ça en aurait peut-être valu la peine. Même s'il aurait alors dû être avec Malfoy et avoir Snape en tant que Directeur de Maison.

...

Peut-être devrait-il juste être heureux d'avoir été placé à Gryffondor.

« M. James, ça fait longtemps que nous ne vous avons pas vu ensemble ici, vous et le jeune Tom. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous ferait plaisir ? » Harry se retourna et adressa un sourire à la serveuse. « Juste comme d'habitude. Vous voulez quelque chose les gars ? » Les étudiants firent leurs commandes et la serveuse s'éloigna.

Comme le silence se prolongeait, Harry remua sur sa chaise. Il n'avait pas pensé plus que ça au fait qu'il voulait rencontrer les amis de Tom pour voir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Maintenant il se sentait stupide.

« Tu mange souvent ici ? » Harry haussa les épaules. « Pas parce que j'en ai envie. C'est juste qu'on se sent un peu isolé quand on mange seul. Hubert n'est pas toujours des plus divertissants. »

« Bien sûr que non, c'est un fantôme. Mais tu dois manger un peu plus. »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. « Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. Et ce n'est pas de moi dont nous devrions parler. Croyez-moi, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à mon sujet. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Après tout tu as vaincu un vampire avec de la magie brute. »

Il ne savait pas ce Tom faisait, mais il ne laisserait pas le garçon continuer. Harry ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Il en avait eu bien assez à sa propre époque.

« Ce n'était rien. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu arriverais à assommer un vampire. » Harry tiqua. Ce Weasley commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tom avait insisté pour trainer avec le garçon.

Harry regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux. « Je ne l'ai pas assommé. » Weasley sourit. « Je l'ai tué. Et je l'ai fait parce qu'il était un danger pour ma famille et moi. Laisse-moi te dire un secret. Si qui que ce soit, et je dis bien qui que ce soit, pense même à blesser Tom il devra passer à travers moi. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire machine arrière. Crois-moi aucun d'entre vous ne veut avoir affaire à moi quand je suis fou. »

Weasley pâlit et Harry sut que le message était passé. Bien, parce qu'autrement il lui aurait fallu montrer un aperçu. Et comme il ne voulait pas avoir affaire au Directeur pour avoir malmené un étudiant, c'était une bonne chose.

« Donc, vous êtes une partie du petit groupe dont Tom m'a parlé. Que faites-vous quand vous ne prévoyez pas de changer le monde ? »

« Abraxas est le capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch. » A cet instant, Harry amena toute son attention sur Malfoy. « Tu es à quel poste ? A voir la façon dont ton corps est bâti et comment tu te déplaces, je dirais que tu es le gardien de l'équipe. Est-ce que tu as l'intention d'en faire ton métier ? »

« Oui, je suis gardien. » Avant qu'Abraxas puisse esquiver, Harry se pencha en avant et ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Cool. Nous devrons vraiment en parler un jour. J'adore le Quidditch. » Ne se souciant pas du regard noir que Tom et Abraxas lui lançaient, Harry se tourna vers ceux qui seraient plus tard les parents de Sirius. « Qu'en est-il de vous deux ? Vous êtes ensemble ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Nous sommes fiancés et censés nous marier dès la sortie de Poudlard. » Orion ressemblait à Sirius, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce garçon rire ou s'amuser avec ses amis. Il semblait trop adulte pour ça.

Et Walburga avait été une vraie beauté dans ses jeunes années. Bien sûr, elle serait également belle quand elle serait vieille, mais son regard dur et son ton rude gâchait sa beauté. Harry se demanda si tous deux s'aimaient ou s'ils restaient ensemble uniquement parce que leur famille leur avait dit qu'ils devaient se marier.

« Et toi Weasley ? Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose ? Vois quelqu'un ? » Weasley rougit, de la même teinte rouge que Ron quand il était furieux ou embarrassé. « Non. En tant qu'héritier de la Famille Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. » Les Weasley qu'il connaissait n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Celui-ci était habillé et agissait comme un Malfoy. Si les Weasley avaient eu une fortune, elle avait probablement été dilapidée par ce Weasley-là.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Harry s'assura de rencontrer leurs regards. Il ne voulait pas que les subalternes de Tom pensent qu'il était faible. Fou, peut-être. Après tout, un voyage dans le temps n'est pas sans effets secondaires.

« Tom, ça te dérangerait de t'assurer que le dir-le professeur Dumbledore obtienne ceci ? Fais juste en sorte qu'il ne voie pas que ça vient de toi, ou tu auras probablement des problèmes. »

Harry fit glisser un petit paquet dans la poche de Tom et lui fit un clin d'oeil alors que la serveuse revenait avec leurs commandes. Le paquet contenait quelques bonbons qu'il avait reçus de Fred et Georges grâce à l'argent qu'il leur avait donné.

Tom le regarda avec incertitude et Harry sourit en prenant une bouchée du gâteau-tentacule **(1)** qu'il avait commandé. « Fais-le simplement. Je ne dirai pas ce que sont ses effets, tu devras juste attendre et voir. Mais je promets que ce sera amusant. »

La lueur dans ses yeux fit frissonner les autres.

Une chose était sûre.

Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour être sûr de caresser Evan dans le sens du poil.

On voyait clairement d'où venait la façon de penser de Tom.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Tentacle pie : absolument aucune idée de ce que c'est.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A la prochaine ~


	15. Chapter 15

**The beginning to the beginning**

**Auteur : **Huskywalker (merci !). Lien dans mon profil. (Ou pas, mon profil déconne et m'a effacé tous les liens. Jamais pu en remettre)

**Traductrice : **Moi. Normalement.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, pas même la trame. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Etat de la fic : **Terminée en anglais.

**Traduction :** 15/48.

Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires (même à ceux auxquels je n'ai peut-être pas répondu) !

Chapitre 15

_Tout le monde n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour devenir animagus. Voici un livre pour ceux qui souhaitent essayer d'en devenir un._

_Si vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire de ce livre, vous souhaitez passer les étapes pour apprendre à devenir un animagus. _

Harry ferma le livre avec un soupir. Il avait soudainement compris pourquoi les mineurs n'étaient pas autorisés à essayer sans quelqu'un pour les superviser. C'était une lecture ardue et ennuyeuse. Que son père et Sirius aient été capables de rester calmes suffisamment longtemps pour assimiler la théorie était pour lui un miracle.

Il avait commencé à lire le livre aussitôt qu'il était rentré de son rendez-vous avec Tom et ses amis. Mais ça lui avait quand même pris plus de quelques jours pour le lire. Si jamais il revoyait Hermione, il lui offrirait un énorme bouquet de fleurs en remerciements pour toutes les fois où elle avait fait des recherches pour Ron et lui.

La première étape était la méditation. Pour cela, il avait déplacé tous les meubles de sorte à ce que le sol du salon soit débarrassé. Ainsi il pouvait s'assoir au milieu sans que rien ne le perturbe.

Hubert n'avait rien dit. Le fantôme semblait heureux qu'il ait autre chose à faire que de l'ennuyer. Il l'évitait toujours mais Harry savait qu'Hubert gardait un oeil sur lui. C'était comme si Tom était de retour. Mais le fantôme ne l'aidait pas avec ses cauchemars.

Harry soupira et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il ne serait pas capable de se concentrer sur la méditation s'il pensait à ses cauchemars. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit, à moins de prendre de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve.

Quand ces potions pouvaient l'aider avec ses cauchemars, elles pouvaient aussi entrainer une forte dépendance. Il ne prendrait pas un tel risque. Trop de choses dépendaient de sa capacité à changer le futur en changeant le passé.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de vider son esprit. S'il le faisait bien, il était censé trouver un indice sur le genre d'animal en lequel il se transformerait. Cela n'avait pas l'air difficile.

Depuis quand les choses avaient-elles jamais été faciles pour lui ?

Plus tard

Juste alors qu'il sentait qu'il faisait des progrès un son claquant détruit la bulle de paix qu'il avait élevée autour de lui.

Harry ouvrit un oeil, le regard noir alors qu'il cherchait la source du bruit. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit un hibou frapper à la fenêtre et essayer d'entrer. S'il ne se trompait pas c'était un hibou de Poudlard.

Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule raison de pourquoi quelqu'un lui écrirait.

Quand il se remit sur pieds, Harry trébucha. Il semblait que durant le temps où il avait médité la circulation dans ses jambes avait été coupée. Il atterrit à plat sur le sol et gémit. Il pouvait déjà sentir des ecchymoses se former. La prochaine fois, il ferait en sorte d'avoir beaucoup d'oreillers pour s'asseoir dessus.

Renfrogné, Harry se releva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou voleta à l'intérieur et se posa sur son épaule. Le vent avait ébouriffé ses plumes. Il ressemblait plus à une balle qu'à un hibou.

« Tu as quelque chose pour moi. » Le hibou tendit sa patte et il vit une enveloppe portant l'écriture élégante de Tom. Harry fronça les sourcils. Tom lui avait envoyé une lettre deux jours plus tôt. Qu'était-il arrivé pour pousser Tom à lui écrire une autre lettre ?

Harry détacha l'enveloppe. « Si tu veux un peu d'eau ou de nourriture, je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Arès de partager avec toi. Ne le laisse pas t'effrayer. Il aboie plus qu'il ne mord. » Le hibou hocha la tête et s'envola.

Il tourna son attention sur la lettre dans sa main. Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé à Tom ? Dumbledore avait-il fait quelque chose ? Il ne pouvait à cause du paquet qu'il avait donné à Tom lors de leur dernier rendez-vous. Tom lui avait déjà écrit à ce sujet. Tout avait marché comme il le voulait.

Puisque Dumbledore semblait tout voir en noir et blanc, Harry lui avait donné quelques bonbons qui changeraient les robes de l'homme en gris, noir et blanc. Et Dumbledore serait le seul qui serait incapable de voir les changements.

Quand on lui avait demandé à propos de ses nouveautés, Dumbledore n'avait eu aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait. Harry avait espéré que ce serait assez pour convaincre les gens que Dumbledore était fou. Malheureusement il semblait qu'il n'avait pas eu autant de chance.

Harry soupira. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de découvrir ce que Tom voulait.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, sortit la lettre et commença à lire.

_Cher Evan, _

_Je vais aller droit au but. A mon dernier cours d'histoire, mon professeur a mentionné quelque chose à propos de la Chambre des Secrets. A ce qu'on m'a dit c'est quelque chose que Salazar Serpentard a construit avant qu'il n'ait été forcé de quitter Poudlard par les trois autres fondateurs. _

_J'ai cherché des informations sur cette chambre mais n'ai pas eu de chance jusqu'à maintenant. Pas même les membres des familles de sang-purs ne semblent savoir où se trouve la chambre ou ce que Salazar y cache. _

_Une chose qui caractérise les descendants de Salazar est la capacité de parler Fourchelangue. Que tous deux ayons cette capacité signifie que nous sommes tous deux des descendants de Salazar. Il est de notre droit de trouver cette chambre et de prendre ce qui s'y trouve. _

_Est-il possible que tu ais entendu des choses à propos de cette chambre quand tu étais aux Etats-Unis ? S'il te plaît, réponds aussi vite que possible. _

_Tien,_

_Tom._

Harry cilla. C'était la première fois que Tom terminait une lettre comme ça. Il semblait que le garçon n'avait pas eu le temps d'échanger des nouvelles ou des commérages. Et c'était la première fois que Tom s'appelait lui-même 'sien'. Est-ce que cela signifiait que le garçon l'acceptait en tant que famille ou était-ce autre chose ? Harry haussa les épaules, il avait d'autres choses à se soucier.

Ce qui l'inquiétait maintenant était le fait que Tom avait entendu parler de la Chambre des Secrets. Il ne croyait pas une seconde que Tom en avait entendu parler en cours d'Histoire. Après tout le professeur Binns avait été réticent à leur en parler à son époque. Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que la dernière fois que la Chambre avait été ouverte, la chose qu'elle renfermait avait tué quelqu'un.

Si elle n'avait pas été réouverte, ils n'en auraient probablement jamais entendu parler.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Tom avait pris connaissance d'une chose qu'il n'était pas censé connaître.

Et Tom demandait s'il connaissait quoi que ce soit à ce propos.

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il était probablement celui qui en savait le plus sur la Chambre des Secrets. Après tout il avait tué le Basilic qu'elle renfermait presque cinquante ans dans le futur. Il y avait aussi rencontré l'image du Tom de seize ans.

Harry soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux. Il voulait tout nier plus que tout. Mais s'il faisait ça il serait incapable de suivre les progrès que Tom ferait. C'était une chose à laquelle il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Poudlard

Comment osait-il l'ignorer ?

Ses disciples s'écartèrent de lui. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient déjà souffert de sa colère.

Ca faisait quatre jours depuis qu'il avait envoyé le hibou à Evan et ce dernier ne lui avait pas encore répondu.

Est-ce qu'Evan était juste comme les autres adultes ? Feignant de s'occuper et de prendre soin de lui pour s'enfuir en courant dès qu'il avait besoin de quelques informations.

Tom se massa les tempes. Evan lui avait appris à utiliser la magie sans baguette. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça s'il avait l'intention de l'ignorer ? C'était une chose de plus qui le rendait confus au sujet de son soi-disant tuteur.

« Mon lord ? » Tom leva les yeux du livre qu'il fixait depuis cinq minutes. Il avait essayé de lire mais s'était trouvé incapable de se concentrer sur le texte. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Abraxas ? » Abraxas ne releva pas les yeux de sa position, à genoux.

C'était une honte qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser de sorts à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se faire craindre par ses disciples.

« Et bien dis-moi ! » Abraxas sursauta. « J'ai un hibou pour vous. Je crois que ça vient de ton tuteur ? » Essayant de faire comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas, Tom se leva et marcha vers Abraxas. « Où il est ? »

« Dans votre chambre. Il ne laisse aucun de nous s'approcher alors je n'ai pas pu vous l'apporter. »

Tom hocha rapidement la tête. « Bien. Je vais aller prendre soin du hibou. Assure-toi que personne ne me dérange pendant que je m'en occupe. »

Il passa devant Abraxas sans un autre regard. Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, Tom avait hâte. Evan lui avait finalement répondu. Avec un peu de chance son tuteur avait une bonne excuse quant au pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu jusqu'à maintenant.

Avait-t-il idée de comment il s'était inquiété à son sujet ?

Il s'était seulement inquiété parce que, sans tuteur, il serait forcé de retourner à l'orphelinat. C'était un endroit qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

Contrairement aux autres maisons, chaque Serpentard avait sa propre chambre à partir de la troisième année. Puisque la plupart venait de familles de sang-purs, il était impensable pour eux de partager une chambre. Même durant les deux premières années ils ne dormaient que dans des chambres deux par deux. Ca aidait également ceux qui pouvaient avoir le mal du pays.

Comme il s'y attendait, Arès l'attendait perché sur la colonne de lit. Comment le hibou avait réussi à entrer dans sa chambre, Tom n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de se poser des questions. La seule explication qu'il pouvait trouver était que le hibou était plus intelligent que tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à maintenant.

Arès lui envoya un regard noir mais hulula et tendit sa patte. Il y avait une enveloppe brune pour lui et Tom la prit. Il caressa le hibou qui se pencha vers lui. « Ce n'est rien, petit gars. Evan ne te caresse pas souvent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il savait déjà que le hibou ne laissait personne d'autre que lui le caresser. Une fois, quand un de ses disciples avait essayé de toucher Arès pour l'amener à lui, le garçon avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie avec une main ensanglantée. Depuis ce jour, personne d'autre que lui n'osait toucher Arès.

_Cher Tom-bear, _(1)

_Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu avant maintenant. Pour être honnête, je n'avais aucune idée de la manière de répondre à tes questions. _

_Pour dire la vérité, oui je sais pour ce que tu m'as demandé. Probablement plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais je ne t'en parlerai pas._

_Pas dans une lettre. C'est trop dangereux. On ne peut jamais savoir qui mettra la main dessus. Je pense ici à notre chère vieille chèvre. _

_Si tu veux des réponses nous devrons nous voir quelque part en privé. Mais je veux savoir ce que tu sais déjà sur ce que tu m'as demandé. Et je veux aussi savoir d'où tu le sais. Ne pense pas que j'ai cru ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que tu en aies entendu parler durant un cours. _

_Nous devrons parler à ce sujet la prochaine fois que tu reviens à la maison. Sache simplement que je ne veux pas que tu me mentes. S'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je sache, ne me le dit pas. Mais je ne tolérerai pas que tu me mentes. _

_En tant que famille nous devons avoir confiance l'un envers l'autre. _

_D'ici là,_

_Evan James._

Tom se renfrogna.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'Evan verrait à travers son mensonge. Il semblait que le sorcier était plus intelligent qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé et pas aussi naïf qu'il le croyait.

Son tuteur pourrait être un problème s'il continuait d'agir ainsi. Bien qu'Evan semblait soutenir ses décisions, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Mais Evan avait connaissance de la Chambre des Secrets. Connaissance qu'il voulait. Peut-être pourrait-il se permettre de lui dire la vérité.

Ou du moins, une partie de la vérité.

* * *

><p>(1) Tom-bear = Tommy-bear, et Tommy-bear est en référence à Teddy bear qui signifie Ours en peluche (voyez l'ironie des propos ;p)<p>

Au fait, on m'a dit plusieurs fois que le fait qu'Abraxas vouvoie Tom était étrange. Je trouve aussi, mais le fait qu'il appelle Tom "mon lord" et qu'il se conduit comme un serviteur me met mal à l'aise avec le tutoiement.

Alors, faisons un vote. A la fin, je modifierai et poursuivrai avec ce qui aura été choisi.

En attendant, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! :)

10/04/2012


	16. Chapter 16

**The Beginning **

**Auteur : **Huskywalker (merci !). Lien dans mon profil.

**Traductrice : **Moi. (vous ne le saviez pas, hein ?)

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, pas même la trame. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Etat de la fic : **Terminée en anglais. Traduction : 16/48.

Désolée du retard qu'a pris cette traduction ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps dernièrement de me consacrer à Ff net. Promis, le rythme repart normalement. Ou peut-être pas, car je viens de recevoir une nouvelle autorisation de traduction, donc..bref. Un chapitre tous les mois 1/2, on va dire.

Merci à tous pour ces gentils commentaires, ça me donne le courage de continuer. :)

Voilà, bonne lecture et, si certains d'entre vous sont encore en vacances, bonnes vacances !

Chapitre 16

Harry se pencha en avant et se dirigea vers le sol. Ses cheveux voletaient autour de lui et cela lui rappela qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle coupe. Les avoir jusqu'aux épaules le faisait ressembler à une fille. L'air était frais et donnait l'impression d'être fait de petites lames acérées, lui piquant la peau.

Il se mit à rire, rire qu'il ne pouvait entendre à cause du vent qui emportait le son de sa voix comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple jouet.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, il n'avait plus besoin de mettre de glamour sur son balai et il en profitait en le laissant filer aussi vite que possible. Voler était devenu pour lui quotidien. Même si ce n'était pas aussi bien que de jouer un match ou voler avec ses amis, cela l'aidait quand même à oublier les petits problèmes de tous les jours.

La sensation d'une intrusion à travers les protections sortit Harry de ses pensées. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et il tomba de son balai, s'étalant de tout son long, le visage dans la terre et la respiration coupée.

Il resta allongé, toussotant, et essaya de reprendre son souffle. La sensation bien trop connue de brûlure surgit à nouveau. C'était comme si ses poumons étaient feu, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant de se faire aussi petit que possible. Ce genre de douleur revenait de temps en temps. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que ça passe. Jusque maintenant il avait eu de la chance que personne ne l'aie vu comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout pas Tom, sache qu'il y avait certainement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui.

Même Harry avait compris qu'il n'allait pas bien. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour ça. Mais certaines choses l'avaient empêché de demander de l'aide.

Premièrement, il était un voyageur du temps illégal. S'il était chanceux, le Ministère essaierait de le renvoyer à son époque. Mais se connaissant il finirait dans un laboratoire où les Langues-de-Plomb lui feraient subir toute une batterie de tests.

Deuxièmement, il n'avait aucun papier étant donné qu'il venait du futur. Il n'était pas certain d'obtenir l'autorisation pour rester dans le pays. Peut-être qu'il le mettrait à Azkaban, puisqu'il n'appartenait à aucune contrée.

Si cela arrivait, il ne pourrait pas être présent pour Tom. Même s'il apprenait à se transformer en Animagus et s'échappait ainsi de la prison, il se retrouverait dans la même situation que Sirius. Quelqu'un qui aimait sa famille mais qui ne pouvait être là pour elle.

La raison la plus importante était qu'avec les Dursley Harry avait appris à prendre soin de lui-même. Toutes les fois où il avait été malade ou blessé, ils l'avaient laissé se débrouiller dans son coin. Tante Pétunia lui avait parfois donné des médicaments mais il avait dû trouver seul comment les utiliser et quelle dose il était supposé ingérer.

Il n'avait jamais vu de médecin avant Poudlard. Et lorsqu'il y était entré il avait eu plus que sa dose, si on pouvait le dire ainsi.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui toucha l'épaule. Ignorant la douleur, qui avait faibli mais qui était toujours intense, Harry s'écarta du toucher et se recroquevilla plus encore.

« Evan, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » La voix de Tom sortit Harry du brouillard dans lequel il s'était enfoncé. Repoussant les vagues de douleur qui s'emparaient de son corps, il ouvrit les yeux et se força à s'assoir.

Le regrettant immédiatement, Harry prit une grande inspiration et attendit que le monde cesse de tourner. « Bonjour, Tom. C'est bien que tu ais pu venir. » Même en cet instant il pouvait sentir le regard noir de Tom. « N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry sourit et se leva. La sensation de brûlure dans ses poumons était toujours présente mais il pouvait quand même bouger. Le fait qu'il avait un plus grand panel de douleur que la normale l'aidait grandement. « C'est juste que je me couché trop tard hier soir. Du coup je suis tombé de mon balai. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais juste au-dessus du sol. »

Il était plutôt évident que Tom ne le croyait pas, ne serait-ce même qu'une seconde. Mais Harry ne s'y attarda pas. Tom n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il mangeait, ou dormait, quasiment pas. Même Hubert ne le savait pas puisqu'Harry déclarait la plupart du temps avoir mangé à Pré-au-Lard après être rentré d'une de ses nombreuses ballades.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« T'as oublié ? Je t'ai dit que ce week-end il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tu as accepté de me dire ce que tu sais sur la Chambre des Secrets. » Harry cilla. Il aurait juré qu'on n'était pas Samedi. Peut-être Mercredi. Mais pas Samedi. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de dormir cette nuit.

« Laisse-moi te ramener à l'intérieur. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je peux appeler le professeur Slughorn par cheminette, ou peut-être alors que notre Mediwizard serait un meilleur choix. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin des deux. » Harry secoua la tête alors qu'ils rentraient lentement au cottage.

Tout en marchant, Harry remarqua que Tom semblait avoir grandi de quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Mais il se souvenait que Voldemort était également grand alors il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

La robe que Tom portait épousait son corps à la perfection. Malgré que le garçon se trouve être plus jeune que lui-même, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Tom travaillait son corps ou quelque chose comme ça pour avoir ces muscles-là. Pas même les corvées chez les Dursley ou les entraînements de Quidditch n'avaient pu donner une telle apparence à Harry.

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien. Un peu fatigué mais rien qui ne doit susciter ton inquiétude, » dit-il alors que Tom insistait pour l'aider à s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. « Alors ne viens pas me voir quand tu seras malade. »

Pour épargner le garçon et lui montrer qu'il allait bien, du moins magicalement, Harry conjura du thé et des biscuits pour tous les deux. Même si son protégé ne voulait pas qu'il fasse d'efforts, il pouvait au moins les mettre à l'aise.

Tom s'assit sur le sofa en face de lui. Exactement à la même place que Dumbledore quand le sorcier était venu leur rendre visite.

Le silence entre eux s'épaissit. Bien qu'il se sente mal à l'aise, Harry n'essaya pas de briser la glace. Depuis qu'il avait la lettre de Tom, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il devait dire au garçon et à ce qu'il devait garder pour lui-même. Jusque là, il n'avait aucune réponse.

« Vas-tu enfin ouvrir la bouche ou allons-nous rester assis là toute la journée ? J'ai des choses à faire. » Harry força son corps à se détendre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tom savoir à quel point il était nerveux.

« Et si tu me disais ce que tu sais déjà ? Et n'oublie pas la partie où tu expliques comment tu as découvert l'existence de la Chambre. » Tom se contenta de le regarder. Comme s'il essayait de décider s'il devait ou non le lui dire. Apparemment, le garçon se battait avec les mêmes problèmes que lui. Ou alors il essayait de le soumettre par la seule force de son regard.

« Nous en avons pris connaissance par notre professeur d'Histoire. Jusqu'ici tout ce que je sais est que Salazar Slytherin a construit cette chambre et qu'il y a laissé quelque chose juste avant que les autres fondateurs ne l'aient forcé à partir. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penserais de commencer par me dire la vérité ? » demanda Harry, sentant déjà sa patience commencer à s'effriter.

Il avait pensé qu'il s'était suffisamment rapproché de Tom pour que le garçon arrête de lui mentir.

Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de me dire ce que tu sais. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour des choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec toi. » Harry haussa un sourcil. « Etant donné que je suis ton tuteur, ce genre de choses a tout à voir avec moi. Je dois m'assurer que tu ne penses pas à faire des choses qui pourraient te mettre en danger. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était vraiment une famille ! »

Harry cilla et balbutia plusieurs fois avant de retrouver sa voix. « Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas liés par le sang. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué dans quelque chose qui pourrait te blesser. »

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu savais quoi que ce soit sur ce que Salazard a caché dans la Chambre ! »

« Si je sais ! »

Il avait parlé si bas qu'Harry lui-même n'était pas sûr de s'être entendu. Levant les yeux, il rencontra le regard de Tom et comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Tom avait maintenant le même regard méfiant qu'il avait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait l'air prêt à bondir à tout moment et Harry savait qu'il devait être prudent.

« Tom, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

« T'es qu'un bâtard ! »

« Je te ferais savoir que mes parents étaient heureux en mariage avant même qu'ils ne commencent à penser à ma conception. »

Harry suivit les mouvements de Tom quand ce dernier se leva brusquement. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres pour savoir que Tom était furieux contre lui. Il devait encore trouver ce qui avait appuyé sur le déclencheur de sa colère.

« Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est agir comme un idiot qui n'a pas la moindre pensée pour notre monde. »

« Et toi tu fais comme s'il ne dépendait que de toi. Et bien, devine quoi. Il y en a des milliers d'autres comme t- »

« Si c'est ce que tu penses pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sortirais pas trouver quelqu'un qui veut bien de toi. Je peux très bien m'en sortir sans toi ! »

Harry contourna la table de sorte qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres. L'air était alourdit par la magie. Exactement pareil que lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle dans le bureau de Dumbledore, après la mort de Sirius. Les objets autour de lui se mirent à trembler.

« Si tu penses que tu peux t'en sortir pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec tes amis ou ne retournes pas à l'orphelinat. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'accueilleraient les bras ouverts. »

« Je pourrais le faire. C'est bien mieux que de t'avoir sur le dos à surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes. »

Harry regarda Tom passer à côté de lui comme un ouragan. Il voulait courir après lui mais pour une raison ou pour une autre ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir.

Les larmes vinrent brouiller ses yeux et Harry se sentit plus mal que jamais.

Il se retourna sans un mot et regarda par la porte ouverte. Tom n'était nulle part en vue.

Son protégé l'avait laissé.

Il était tout seul.

Des sanglots se firent entendre et Harry réalisa enfin qu'il pleurait. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il se sentirait si seul, si vide si une telle chose venait à arriver. Vraiment, ç'avait été tellement absurde pour y penser.

Il se laissa glisser contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis sur le sol, les jambes repliées contre son torse.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand l'obscurité se fut emparée du ciel, Harry bougea enfin. Son corps était raide et douloureux après être resté dans la même position aussi longtemps.

Il n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. C'était toujours ainsi quand il se laissait aller à pleurer.

Harry blâmait le manque de son sommeil quant à son comportement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça s'il avait été en forme. A partir de maintenant, il essaierait de mieux s'occuper de lui-même de sorte que Tom n'ait pas à en subir les conséquences.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait était que Tom n'avait pas voulu lui dire la vérité.

S'appuyant lourdement contre le mur, Harry ferma la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se sentait vide de toute énergie et ne voulait plus que s'allonger et dormir. Même s'il doutait trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

La première chose qu'il ferait le lendemain matin serait d'écrire une lettre à Tom, s'excusant par là-même de son comportement.

Avec un peu de chance, Tom accepterait ses excuses. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait dans le cas contraire. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

Dans son esprit, le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang ni par la famille n'importait pas.

La famille était la famille.

Et Tom était sa famille.

~~A suivre~~

A dans un mois 1/2 (normalement...moi et les délais...)


	17. Chapter 17

**The beginning to the beginning**

Auteur : Huskywalker (lien dans mon profil)

Rendu : 17 / 48

Si si, c'est moiiiii me revoilàààààààààà !

Avec un chapitre tout neuf !

Je suis désolée du temps que ça m'a pris pour publier un nouveau chapitre. Si ça peut vous consoler, je suis en vacances ?

Bref, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 17

Le peu d'espoir qu'il s'était autorisé à entretenir s'évapora quand Ares revint avec une énième enveloppe retournée.

La première chose qu'il avait faite le lendemain matin de sa dispute avec Tom avait été d'envoyer ses excuses. Quand le hibou couleur d'ébène était revenu la lettre toujours accrochée à sa patte, Harry avait décidé de laisser du temps à Tom avant de lui en renvoyer une.

Ca faisait maintenant deux mois et Harry n'avait toujours pas revu Tom. Ce dernier ne répondait pas à ses lettres et évitait de descendre à Pré-au-Lard. Apparemment il n'avait pas menti. Après tout, Tom vivait très bien avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient et Harry allait les passer seul. Ca ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, pas même lorsqu'il vivait enfermé chez les Dursley.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sors pas au lieu de ruminer toute la journée ? C'est déprimant de te voir comme ça," finit par lui dire Hubert. Harry lui renvoya un regard noir. "Et, je te prie de me dire, que ferais-je une fois sorti d'ici ?" Hubert haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas des amis que tu pourrais aller voir ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Bien qu'il vivait ici depuis plus de six mois, Harry ne connaissait qu'une poignée de personnes. Mais ce serait toujours mieux que de rester assis là à penser à Tom. "D'accord, je vais sortir. Ne m'attends pas à la maison avant un bon moment."

"Oui monsieur," se moqua Hubert en effectuant le salut militaire. "Pas d'inquiétude, je garderai la maison."

Harry hocha la tête et attrapa sa bourse ainsi qu'une épaisse cape d'hiver. Il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu. Les flammes prirent une teinte verte et il entra dans la cheminée. "Chaudron Baveur."

Et il ne resta plus que Hubert.

**Saut dans le temps, Poudlard**

Bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, Tom commençait à s'inquiéter. Il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, agissant comme si de rien n'était. La bibliothèque était remplie d'étudiants et le bruit était à la limite du supportable. Qu'aucun des professeurs n'essayait d'arranger ça était pour lui incompréhensible.

Tom était assis au milieu de la pièce, entouré d'autres Serpentards. Ceux-ci comprenaient les plus anciens comme les plus jeunes. Tous voulaient être à ses côtés.

Parmi eux seul Abraxas savait ce qui s'était passé avec Evan. C'était les conseils de Malfoy mêlés à son propre entêtement qui l'avaient empêché de lire les lettres que son tuteur lui avait envoyées, et encore plus d'y répondre. Comme il l'avait dit au cottage, il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Tout était de la faute d'Evan.

Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin impromptu de s'excuser ?

Ravalant un soupir, Tom détacha son regard du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas les seuls dans la bibliothèque. Un groupe de Griffondors s'était rassemblé près des portes. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'y faisait. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'étudier.

Une fille de quatrième année capta son regard. Elle était assise un peu à l'écart des Griffondors, un livre de Métamorphose devant elle. Elle n'interagissait avec aucun de ses camarades bruyants.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait déjà vue dans les couloirs et savait qu'elle était d'une année plus âgée. S'il se souvenait bien, elle s'appelait Minerva McGonagall, d'une famille sang-pur. Elle était intelligente et ferait probablement un bon sous-fifre.

Comme si elle avait senti ses yeux sur elle, McGonagall leva les yeux et rencontra son regard. Tom lui fit un sourire en coin et vit rougir la quatrième année. En dépit du fait qu'il avait déjà une idée précise de la gente qu'il aimait, il était toujours amusant de voir comment les autres réagissaient.

Après tout, les Serpentards étaient censés manipuler leur entourage. La façon la plus facile pour le faire était de savoir ce que les autres voulaient. S'ils voulaient croire qu'ils avaient une chance avec lui, il les en empêcherait pas. Du moins le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour tirer les fils et leur couper toute retraite.

Toujours rougissante, McGonagall détourna les yeux et Tom ramena son attention sur son livre, sans réussir toutefois à se concentrer sur son contenu.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge et Tom releva les yeux. Abraxas était assis à côté de lui et rédigeait un essai sur les potions. Le blond fit un mouvement de la tête et Tom suivit la direction des yeux.

Il garda son masque en place quand il vit le professeur Slughorn s'avancer vers lui. "Professeur." Il inclina poliment la tête quand ce dernier s'arrêta en face de lui. "Bonsoir, Tom. Voudrais-tu bien me suivre dans mon bureau ?"

"Bien sûr, professeur. Donnez-moi juste un instant."

Avec un sourire qu'il réservait aux professeurs, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et suivit Slughorn vers la sortie. A ce qu'il savait, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais il n'était pas inhabituel que les professeurs veuillent lui parler. Peut-être que Slughorn voulait juste discuter des théories qu'il avait inclues dans leurs devoirs. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Tom s'assura bien de marcher à côté du professeur de potions. Il ne laisserait personne penser qu'il leur était inférieur.

Au lieu de partir en direction de la salle de classe, Tom fut amené dans les quartiers privés de son professeur. Il fronça les sourcils. Même s'il y était déjà entré auparavant, Slughorn ne l'emmènerait pas ici juste pour lui parler de théories.

« Assis-toi, s'il te plaît. » Slughorn s'installa lui-même dans un fauteuil à l'air confortable et alluma le feu. Tom fit de même tout en s'assurant de garder un visage hermétique à ses pensées.

Il ne laisserait pas le professeur voir comment il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« C'est plus difficile à dire que ce que je pensais. Tu dois comprendre, mon cher Tom, que je n'avais encore jamais eu à faire ce genre de choses. Mais je suis ton Directeur de Maison et par là-même l'adulte qui te connaît le mieux, alors il est de mon devoir de te transmettre ce message. »

Tom haussa simplement un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vu le professeur se comporter ainsi. Le directeur de Serpentard se trémoussa d'inconfort sous son regard.

« Je reviens tout juste d'une entrevue avec le Directeur Dippet qui vient lui-même de recevoir l'information. Ton tuteur, Mr. James, s'est fait tirer dessus dans le Londres Moldu. »

Ton cilla, essayant de comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Evan était mort ?

**Ce qui est arrivé à Harry **

Harry essaya de retrouver l'équilibre en atterrissant dans la cheminée. Il décida en toussotant d'apprendre à Transplaner le plus vite possible. Il s'avança plus en avant dans la pièce où il était arrivé.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde au Chaudron Baveur à cette heure de la journée. Harry supposait que la plupart était au travail ou en train de faire les boutiques pour les cadeaux de Noël.

Il trouva Mme Dodderidge derrière le comptoir, en train de nettoyer les verres. Il la salua d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main en la rejoignant. « C'est bon de vous voir, madame Dodderidge. »

« Merlin, Evan, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir le Doloris. »

Harry s'assit sur un des tabourets et soupira. « Pas grand chose. C'est juste que je ne dors pas bien dernièrement. » Ou pas du tout, pour être plus juste. Il résista à l'envie de remuer sur sa chaise alors qu'il sentait sur lui le regard de la femme. Teintez-lui les cheveux en roux et il commencerait à l'appeler Molly Weasley.

« Prenez une part de tarte et dîtes-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Peut-être bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cheveux roux pour se faire passer pour la mère Weasley.

« Je me suis juste disputé avec Tom. » Harry décida de continuer quand on posa la tarte devant lui.

« Il voulait que je lui dise une chose qui pourrait se révéler être un danger pour lui et pour les autres. Je suis devenu fou quand il a décidé de continuer à me mentir sur celui qui lui en avait parlé. On a commencé à se crier dessus et à dire des choses blessantes. Il s'est enfui et je n'ai pas réussi à lui reparler depuis. Toutes les lettres que je lui ai envoyées m'ont été retournées. »

Il profita du silence pour goûter la tarte. A sa grande surprise, elle avait plutôt bon goût. Il ne souvenait pas quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé. Tout ce qu'il savait était que c'était bon d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre.

« Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux en faute. Vous pour votre tempérament, bien que je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer devenir fou. Mais aussi Tom pour s'être emporté et vous avoir ignoré ensuite. Il semble être de ceux qui gardent rancune. »

Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour être parent. » Il laissa échapper un cri quand Mme Dodderidge se pencha par-dessus le bar et le frappa derrière la tête.

« Est-ce que vous tenez à Tom ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que vous avez peur qu'il soit blessé ? »

« Ca me donne des insomnies. »

« Donneriez-vous votre vie pour sauver la sienne ? »

« Oui. »

La réponse était venue sans hésitation et cela fit sourire la barmaid. « Voilà. Vous êtes parfaitement apte pour être parent. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça. »

« Merci, c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. »

« Maintenant vous avez juste besoin d'arranger tout ça. »

Harry gémit. « Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que j'essaie de faire ? Il ne réagit à rien. Il m'évite et ne répond pas à mes lettres. Il ne les lit même pas. Et le pire est qu'il a décidé de rester à Poudlard pour Noël. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui faire un cadeau ? » Harry cilla. « Et qu'est-ce que je devrais lui offrir ? Il n'y a que les livres qui l'intéressent. »

« Réfléchissez. Faites un tour et regardez. Je suis sûre que vous finirez par trouver quelque chose. »

Harry avala son dernier morceau de tarte et lui fit un sourire. « Merci, c'est une bonne idée. »

« Evidemment. Je suis une quand même une femme. »

Harry éclata de rire et se dépêcha de sortir avant de se faire ensorceler par la barmaid qui le fusillait des yeux.

Il réalisa en fermant la porte que ce n'était pas l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

C'était celle du Londres moldu.

Maudissant sa chance, Harry s'éloigna de la porte. Pas moyen qu'il y retourne alors qu'il venait de partir.

D'un autre côté, c'était l'occasion d'explorer une partie de Londres. Il n'avait jamais eu une telle chance, même à son époque. Les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais emmené nulle part et une fois entré à Poudlard, c'était devenu trop dangereux pour lui de sortir à sa guise.

Harry prit son temps pour regarder les vitrines des magasins. Il y avait tellement de choses tellement banales, et pourtant il n'en avait vu aucune à Pré-au-Lard. Même s'il y avait des Sang-mêlés là-bas, la plupart ne connaissait rien au monde moldu.

Sentant les regards sur lui, Harry réalisa qu'il portait une robe de sorciers. Il se maudit lui-même en rougissant. Il voulait éviter d'attirer l'attention mais être habillé d'une façon que les moldus considéraient comme anormale n'aidait pas.

Ignorant les regards, Harry continua son lèche-vitrines, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois pour regarder de plus près certains des objets ainsi présentés.

Harry savait qu'il pouvait facilement se rendre au Chemin de Traverse ou à l'Allée des Embrumes pour trouver un cadeau pour Tom. Mais est-ce que quelque chose de magique aurait vraiment le pouvoir de dire à Tom à quel point il lui manquait ? Il devait trouver quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver juste en entrant dans un magasin.

Juste alors qu'il pensait ça, il vit quelque chose dans une allée voisine.

C'était une petite boutique et vu son emplacement, elle ne devait pas recevoir grand monde. Elle était lugubre et ne ressemblait à aucune autre des boutiques qu'il avait visitées auparavant. Pas qu'il y en avait beaucoup.

Entrant à l'intérieur, Harry réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit une boutique moldue. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir le ronronnement de la magie autour de lui.

Autour de lui s'étalaient des étagères mélangeant objets moldus et magiques. Certains avaient l'air innocent tandis que d'autres appartenaient définitivement à une catégorie plus ténébreuse. Est-ce que des sortilèges de répulsion anti-moldus avaient été placés autour de la boutique ? Il décida d'éviter de penser à ce qu'il se passerait si des moldus venaient à mettre la main sur certains des objets présentés.

Parcourant lentement les étagères, Harry observa plusieurs bracelets et colliers. Tous étaient magnifiquement ciselés et plus de la moitié étaient faits d'argent.

« On cherche quelque chose pour son amant ? » Harry sursauta, surpris. La voix rauque était proche de lui. « Que- non, pas pour mon amant. »

Harry dut baisser les yeux pour pouvoir voir le vendeur qui lui arrivait à peine à la poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et son visage couvert de rides.

Penser à Tom en tant qu'amant fit courir des frissons le long de son dos. Déjà, il était sûr de ne pas être gay. Après tout il avait eu le béguin pour Cho et Ginny. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé plus loin que quelques baisers avec ces deux-là, mais quand même.

Et ensuite, Tom était plus jeune...plus vieux...peu importe. La différence d'âge était trop importante.

« Je cherche quelque chose pour un ami avec qui je me suis disputé il y a quelque temps. Avez-vous une idée de ce que je pourrais lui offrir ? »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait demandé ça au vendeur. Il avait surtout envie de sortir de là et d'oublier qu'il y était même déjà entré. Il trouverait sûrement un cadeau pour Tom ailleurs.

« Je crois que j'ai justement le cadeau parfait pour vous. » Sans attendre de réponse, le vendeur choisit deux colliers, tous deux faits d'argent, qui reproduisaient un serpent enroulé autour d'une nouvelle lune.

« Ils renferment tous les deux des sortilèges de protection. Et, une fois que vous avez choisi un mot de passe, ils vous permettront de vous localiser l'un l'autre aussi longtemps que vous les porterez. »

Harry examina les colliers. Ils étaient magnifiques. Rien d'autre ne pouvait les décrire. D'une certaine façon, il n'avait aucun doute que cela plairait à Tom. Peut-être qu'ils permettraient à Tom de s'ouvrir à lui.

« Je vais les prendre. »

Il paya les deux bijoux et se détourna. Alors qu'il passait la porte, il ressentit des picotements sur sa peau.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se retourna pour découvrir que la boutique avait disparue. Il faisait face à un mur à la place.

La magie faisait définitivement partie des choses étranges.

Harry décida de ne pas passer plus de temps dessus que nécessaire et se hâta de sortir de l'allée. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait être de retour au cottage avant le dîner. Il avait hâte de montrer à Hubert ce qu'il avait trouvé. Avec un peu de chance, le fantôme approuverait son cadeau pour Tom.

Alors même qu'il commençait à apercevoir le Chaudron Baveur, Harry sentit quelque chose de dur et froid presser contre son dos tandis qu'on lui attrapait le bras. « Tu la boucles et tu me suis et tout se passera bien. » Harry se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à ce qui pointait dans son dos.

En aucune façon il pourrait se dérober avant que l'homme, parce que c'était une voix d'homme, ne lui tire dessus. Et avec autant de monde dans la rue le risque de quelqu'un étant touché à sa place était trop grand.

Pour une fois n'agissant pas comme le Griffondor qu'il était, Harry fit comme on lui disait et se laissa emmener dans une allée reculée et sombre, le tout en se morigénant de ne pas avoir payé assez d'attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Le moldu, parce qu'aucun sorcier digne de ce nom ne s'abaisserait à utiliser une arme à feu, le força à s'arrêter une fois suffisamment reculés pour ne pas être dérangés.

« File-moi ton fric. » Harry se figea. « Je ne peux pas. » Le type pressa douloureusement son flingue dans son dos. « Fais comme on te dit et tu n'auras pas à en souffrir. » Harry s'insulta intérieurement. S'il s'en sortait vivant il s'assurerait de garder sa baguette là où il pouvait l'atteindre. Dans la situation où il se trouvait, il devrait s'en sortir par les mots.

« Ecoutez, je n'ai pas d'argent. »

« Non-sens, un gars comme toi en a forcément sur lui. » Harry roula des yeux. « Je n'en ai pas. » Le type penserait probablement qu'il se moquait de lui s'il lui tendait sa bourse de sorcier.

Un coup dans le dos envoya Harry la tête la première sur le sol maculé de crasse.

Harry grogna et ferma les yeux, les larmes menaçant de couler alors que la douleur explosait dans ses poumons. Il ne pleurerait pas devant un simple moldu. Après tout il avait vécu bien pire avec Voldemort et les Dursley. Ce voleur ne valait rien.

Un genou dans son dos le garda à terre pendant que l'homme commençait à fouiller dans ses poches. Pour une fois Harry était heureux de porter une robe de sorcier. Il y avait tellement de poches que le voleur n'avait aucune chance de trouver sa bourse.

Harry tourna la tête et essaya de voir le visage du moldu. Mais il avait perdu ses lunettes dans sa chute et il était presque impossible pour lui de voir quoi que ce soit.

« Ne me regarde pas ! » Le type le frappa avec la crosse de son flingue et Harry vit les étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Il grogna et commença à tourner et onduler pour se libérer. Pas moyen qu'il attende là alors qu'un voleur essayait de le dépouiller.

Il garda sa main cachée sous son corps. Celle avec les deux colliers. Il ne le laisserait pas prendre le cadeau de Tom. C'était censé l'aider à retrouver les bonnes grâces de Tom.

« Et puis merde t'en vaux pas la peine. » Un pied s'écrasa sur ses côtes déjà éprouvées. « Puisque tu as vu mon visage, je vais devoir m'assurer que tu ne puisses pas parler. » Harry voulut pointer le fait qu'il était presque aveugle sans ses lunettes, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Ce fut tout ce qu'Harry entendit avant qu'un bang ne retentisse et qu'une douleur cuisante ne se répande dans son dos.

Il cria ou pleura, il ne savait pas vraiment.

Tout ce dont il avait conscience était la douleur.

Serrant les colliers contre son torse, Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de retrouver sa respiration. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud commencer à couler et sut qu'il s'agissait de son sang.

Qu'est-ce que Tom dirait en le voyant si faible ?

Et puis il n'y eut plus que les ténèbres.

A suivre

Prochaine update : Dark and Light, chapitre 2.

Un extrait sera bientôt mis en ligne par le biais de mon blog, dont le lien est sur mon profil.

A bientôt !


End file.
